Соблазняя Мисс Свон
by Mitsuko-chama
Summary: Перевод фанфика "Seducing Ms Swan" DQRC. Прошло шесть лет с тех пор, как Эдвард ушел в Новолунии, теперь Белла - учительница в Рочестере Нью-Йорк . Как же поступит, когда в ее классе появится необычный ученик? Сохранит спокойствие? Или...?
1. Встреча

_**Соблазняя Мисс Свон.**_

**Название:** Соблазняя Мисс Свон

**Оригинальное название:** "Seducing Ms Swan"

**Автор:** DQRC

**Переводчик: **Mitsuko-chama

**Разрешение на перевод:** получено

**Статус:** в процессе

**Рейтинг:** PG-13

**Размер:** макси

**Предупреждения:** - - __

**Глава 1. **

_And I hav__e the sense to recognize that  
I don't know how to let you go  
Every moment marked  
With apparitions of your soul_

_'Do What You Have To Do'_ by Sarah McLachlan

_Солнце садилось за горизонт, и вода, в которой оно отражалось, выглядела подобно золоту. Улыбнувшись, я потянулась, купаясь в солнечных лучах и чувствуя теплый песок под ногами. _

_- Наслаждаешься? – прошептал он мне на ушко своим медовым голосом, дыша на шею, тем самым вызывая приятную дрожь по телу. _

_- Мм… - я улыбнулась, упав в его распростертые объятья и обняв его торс. Усмехнувшись, он убрал мои волосы за уши своими тонкими руками. _

_- Я люблю тебя, - пробормотал он, а затем стал целовать мое лицо. Я вздрогнула из-за неожиданности, но обняла его за плечи. А потом я начала медленно просыпаться. _

Бип. Бип.

Бип. Бип.

- О нет, - прошептала я, еще больше забираясь под одеяло. – Еще пять минут… _А ведь на самом лучшем моменте… _

Бип. Бип.

Бип. Бип.

Чертыхнувшись, я присела, а моя рука яростно потянулась к будильнику. Я услышала, как что-то грохнулось на пол. Отложив одеяло в сторону, я села на кровать. Блин, а без одеяла стало прохладно. Сонная и сбитая с толку, я оглянулась в поисках источника шума. Кажется, в спешке я слегка перестаралась, выключая будильник, и книги и CD, лежавшие в куче, повалились вниз. Я отыскала глазами будильник – он невинно лежал между _Джейн Эйр _и _Большими Надеждами. __**[1]**_

Бип. Бип.

Бип. Бип.

- Ненужный хлам, - произнесла я, нажимая на кнопку OFF, а затем поднялась с кровати. На пути в ванную (через всю комнату и коридор) мне мешали аж три вещи. Я соизволила убраться только после того, как приняла душ, переоделась и выпила стакан апельсинового сока – я не очень-то сильно люблю кофе и вполне могу прожить без него.

Усевшись на один из стульев в кухне в моей квартирке, я уставилась на календарь, висевший на стене. _4-ое января. _Больше шести лет минуло с тех пор, как Эдвард оставил меня одну в лесах Форкса. Шесть лет, и каждый день я безуспешно пыталась бороться с собой, пыталась забыть его. Я окончила школу на отлично; разбитое сердце и отсутствие близких друзей творят с людьми чудеса. А затем я пошла в колледж, где отличилась в английском и решила стать учителем. Моя первая работа в качестве преподавательницы английской литературы была в старшей школе в Рочестере, Нью-Йорке. Там я жила около двух лет.

Жизнь продолжалась, хотела я того или нет.

Потянувшись еще раз, я подошла к окну. За окном был город, весь в снегу. Погода Рочестера напоминала мне о Форксе – дождей меньше, но все так же неприветливо. Повернувшись, я стала рассматривать себя в зеркало, висевшее рядом. Что касается моей внешности, особых изменений не произошло. Я осталась некрасивой; и хотя на моем теле появилось несколько изгибов, я все еще тощая и неприметная. Мои волосы – каштановые, глаза – карие, и губы – пухлые; лишь только детская пухлость лица ушла со временем, когда я из подростка превратилась во взрослую женщину. _Интересно, а что бы он подумал, увидев меня сейчас? _

Эта неожиданная мысль разозлила меня, и я стала трясти головой, чтобы прогнать ее. Обычно я не позволяла себе задавать такие вопросы; иначе я бы вспомнила о том, что мне хотелось забыть. За эти годы я научилась держать дистанцию между мной и окружающим миром, связывающим меня с прошлым; так менее больно жить. И именно поэтому я решила работать здесь, в Рочестере, находясь за тысячи миль до Форкса. Я сопротивлялась, когда Чарли пытался отправить меня обратно в Феникс, но, закончив школу, я поняла, что, находясь здесь, я схожу с ума.

Честно говоря, это одна из причин, почему зимой я жила одна, не считая писем от Чарли и Рене, умоляющих меня навестить их. Хотя, я была в Форксе на День Благодарения, да обед в Ла Пуше стал для меня ежегодным событием. Джейкоб и я оставались друзьями.

_«Джейк,» - _подумала я грустно, а взгляд скользнул по фотографии, стоявшей в рамке на столе. На снимке мы сидели у костра на Первом Пляже, это было пять лет назад. Одной рукой он обнял меня, а я улыбалась; эта фотография – одна из тех немногих, где я счастливая. На заднем плане Квил, Эмбри, Пол и Сэм играли в футбол. Эмили сфотографировала нас сразу после обеда. Я все еще не могу забыть, как она сказала, что я и Джейк прекрасно смотримся вместе; в его глазах был торжествующий блеск. Но несмотря ни на что, мы не стали встречаться. Мы пытались, два месяца летом, пока я отдыхала от колледжа; возможно, это потому что я устала очерчивать границы между нами, а может, потому, что я наконец призналась, что люблю его. И мы решили дать друг другу шанс. Не сработало. Наверное, мое разбитое сердце не позволило перерасти моей дружбе с _кем-либо _во что-либо большое, тем более с Джейком. Я слишком сильно боялась сближаться с ним, слишком сильно боялась потерять его, как Эдварда. Все кончилось, когда я уехала обратно в сентябре, и никто из нас не решился разжечь былое пламя. А потом он познакомился с другой девушкой, Кэрол, и они поженились. Она была такой, какой хотела быть для Джейка я – она смогла подарить ему то, чего не могла я. Она красивая, улыбающаяся и любящая, не ставя при этом условия. Я же так не умею.

Я посмотрела на часы; пора уходить. Накинув на себя пальто, я собрала сумку и взяла ключи с подоконника. А на улице холоднее, чем я думала. Закутавшись потеплее в пальто, я спрятала голову от ветра. У меня нет машины; мне пришлось оставить грузовик в Форксе. Конечно, оставался еще мотоцикл, но боюсь, зимой на нем ездить… не самое приятное занятие. Поэтому я почти всегда ехала на автобусе.

Путь не показался мне длинным, потому что я была так глубоко погружена в свои мысли, что не замечала зданий, мимо которых я проезжала. Тот сон не уходил у меня из головы. Да, я привыкла видеть Эдварда во сне, но сегодня все было реалистично, как никогда. Интересно, а я потом смогу слышать чужие голоса в своей голове? Усмехаясь над собственной шуткой, я заметила, как подъехала к своей остановке, и, слабо улыбнувшись водителю, я вышла из автобуса.

Старшая школа Сикамор Гров _**[2] **_была огромной, насчитывала около 2500 учеников. В основном, я обучала старшеклассников, однако иногда на моих уроках появлялись и более молодые ученики. Мне нравилось быть занятой, и я всегда была добровольцем в разных мероприятиях. Само здание было обыкновенным, как и многие другие школы – огромное и квадратное, сделанное из кирпича песочного цвета. На пути в школу мне приходилось быть осторожной; я становилась мишенью для снежков старшеклассников. Все-таки, есть вещи, которые никогда не изменятся.

У двери я увидела, как один ученик приближается ко мне. Я засопела полу раздраженно. Это Адам Картер – старшеклассник, который, по-видимому (я точно не знаю, ибо не интересовалась этим) был звездой бейсбольной команды. У него светлые волосы и карие глаза; парень напоминал мне о неотразимом Майке Ньютоне, и так же преследовал меня _повсюду. _Моим коллегам нравилось шутить, что он в меня влюблен, однако я предпочитала называть это сверх дружелюбием, потому что во внимании семнадцатилетнего подростка я не нуждалась. _Нет, о них нужно мечтать. _Я сжала руки и кулаки, пытаясь прогнать эту мысль из своей головы. Как будто нужно обязательно мне напоминать о моих бессонных ночах и галлюцинациях.

- Здравствуйте, Мисс Свон! - сказал Адам, заставляя других людей обернуться и посмотреть на нас. Он хотел взять мою сумку, однако я сделала шаг назад, демонстративно отказывая ему. К моему несчастью, парня это не остановило.

- Привет, Адам. Как Рождество? – спросила я рассеянно, думая, как бы сбежать.

- Супер, я и мои друзья катались на сноуборде, и это было что-то с чем-то! – радостно он затараторил, и его слова впились в мой разум. Я сразу отметила про себя, какие разговорные выражения он использует, и подумала о том, как красиво звучала английская речь в начале двадцатого века, а затем упрекнула себя за это. Господи, как же сильно на меня повлиял сегодняшний сон!

Я прервала Адама, решив, что время побега настало:

- Извини, конечно, но мне надо идти и поговорить, - я подумала, какого учителя лучше бы выбрать и решила того, чей кабинет ближе всех, - с Доктором Такаги. Так что, увидимся позже! - И я побыстрее зашагала.

- Да! – Адам прокричал, оставшись позади. – Первый период в 12E!

Я ничего не ответила, лишь вошла в ближайший кабинет. Что же _было _между мной и этими слишком энергичным подростками? Почему ни один из них не понимает, что лучше оставить меня в покое?

Слава тебе Господи, что в кабинете не находилось ни одного моего страстного обожателя. Входя в большую, белую комнату я ухитрилась подвернуть лодыжку и наступить на собственную сумку прямо на глазах у своих коллег. Раздраженная, я подняла свои вещи и направилась на кухню.

_«Где же кофеин?» - _подумала я. – _«Мне срочно нужен кофе». _

*** ***

К моему огорчению, мне пришлось покинуть это кабинет, спасший мне нервы, и отправиться на урок по опасным джунглям – коридору. Взглянув на расписание, я поняла, что Адам был прав – мой первый урок действительно проходил в блоке 12. Туда идти около пяти минут… ну ладно, семь, если учесть, что я снова стану мишенью для снежков. Выпив еще одну чашку кофе, я быстро ушла, чтобы не мыть за собой посуду.

«Путешествие» прошло без приключений, если не считать, что на моих глазах началась драка, мне пришлось остановить ребят, играющих в снежки в помещении и объяснить сбитой с толку новенькой, что класс биологии не находится в кабинете для уборщицы.

Когда я вошла с вой кабинет, там уже были полкласса учеников, которые менялись местами, смеялись, флиртовали, обменивались сплетнями и фотографировали друг друга на мобильники. До начала урока оставалось пять минут, поэтому я стала готовиться к занятию. Сегодня мы начнем проходить «Гордость и Предупреждение», и если не станем тянуть, то вскоре будем читать «Джейн Эйр». Шесть лет назад я бы не смогла прочесть книги своих любимых Остен и сестер Бронте без слез. Сейчас же я не чувствовала почти ничего.

Я стала рыться в своей сумке, ища листки бумаги, которые планировала раздать классу, и ударилась локтем.

- Черт, - ругнулась я, когда одна из моих папок упала на пол вместе со всем содержимым. Пришлось наклониться и поднимать кое-какие бумаги.

- Я помогу вам, Мисс Свон! – поднявшись, я снова увидела Адама. К моему сожалению, я не заметила, как он оказался в классе, и разозлилась.

- Не надо, Адам, все в порядке, - я запротестовала, однако парень не слушал меня.

_«Он воистину похож на Майка,» - _подумала я, наблюдая, как он собирал бумаги с таким энтузиазмом, что случайно выбил чашку кофе из моих рук. _– Ну, и на меня немного… наверное». _

Я вздрогнула, и кружка, которая выпала у меня из руки, полетела и разбилась о пол, а ее содержимое оказалось на ногах только что вошедшего человека.

В классе послышались смешки. Ученики смотрели то на мое рассерженное лицо, то на растерявшегося Адама. И вот так начался триместр!

Мужчина, стоявший в дверях прокашлялся. Подняв голову, я увидела Патрика Деланея. Один из самых уважаемых учителей, он помогал мне освоиться в этой школе в первые месяцы. Несмотря на то, что он почти на десять лет старше меня, мы с ним подружились. В этом году, его назначили ответственным за среднюю школу, учитывая, что там в настоящее время более 600 учеников.

- Здравствуйте, Мисс Свон, - прокашлявшись еще раз, он спросил. – У вас все в порядке?

- Лучше не бывает, - ответила я сквозь зубы, боясь покраснеть. Я не беспокоилась о реакции Патрика на кофе – я знала, что его это ни чуть не волнует. Но меня бесил факт, что я выставила себя кретинкой перед целым классом придурковатых подростков.

Патрик лишь улыбнулся:

- Я пришел сюда, чтобы сообщить вам о новом ученике. Сейчас он у секретаря, забирает свое новое расписание, однако скоро он придет сюда.

- Спасибо, Мистер Деланей, - находясь рядом с учениками, я всегда называла его по фамилии.

- Хорошо, - а затем мужчина повернулся к Адаму и показал на разбитую чашку, - а будь я на твоем месте, сынок, я бы убрал ее до того, как кто-нибудь наступит.

Он посмотрел, как смущенный Адам принялся делать то, что ему сказали, и весело подмигнул мне.

- Увидимся позже, Белла.

Вздохнув, я повернулась к классу, и будто забыв про последние несколько минут, велела им сесть. Пора уже начинать урок.

*** ***

Где-то через десять минут после начала урока все стало поспокойнее. Я была хорошим учителем, мне нравилось учить, и особенно обсуждать новеллы. После окончания школы я всерьез хотела стать библиотекарем, однако Чарли уговорил меня заняться образованием. Сначала я подумала, что он сошел с ума, я ведь даже не могла глядеть на людей, не краснея. Но, в конце концов, я поняла, что это далеко не самый худший вариант. Я всегда увлекалась чтением – а теперь за это мне еще и платили. Мне нравилось делиться своей любовью к литературе и прививать ее к другим. И потом мне стало казаться, что я скрываю свою неуверенность за обсуждением героев и сюжета. Вне преподавания было немного по-другому, однако в кабинете я чувствовала себя в своей тарелке.

Сказав классу разделиться на группы, я вдруг услышала шаги, а потом дверь открылась. Я подумала, что это вернулся Адам, чтобы убрать беспорядок, и продолжила раздать материалы и останавливать ссоры из-за группировки. Однако, парень почему-то продолжал стоять в дверях.

- Адам, - вздохнула я, - пожалуйста, не стой там, проходи и… - у меня вся глотка пересохла, когда я видела, КТО вошел в кабинет. Это был не Адам. Стоя неподвижно, я в шоке смотрела на вошедшего.

_Нет. _Этого не могло произойти, ведь прошло столько времени! _Нет, Белла. Ты до сих пор спишь. _ Я отвела взгляд, а затем снова посмотрела на молодого человека, не веря глазам. _Проснись, Белла, проснись! _ Но я не спала. Я не спала и смотрела на лицо человека, которого пыталась забыть годами, и которого я по-настоящему любила.

_Эдвард. _

Казалось, сейчас кроме меня и него в мире больше ничего не существовало. Я не могла поверить, что спустя шесть лет он стоял здесь, в трех шагах передо мной. Его внешность осталось такой же: высокий, бледный и до не приличия красивый. Осматривая парня, я стала понимать, что в своих сны не имеют ничего общего с реальностью.

Это была сладкая мука; однако один вид на Эдварда разрывал меня на части.

- Эд-двард, - я начала заикаться и ухватилась за стол, чтобы не упасть. Шепот в классе усилился, в глазах учеников читался интерес к происходящему – почему я неподвижно стою, и почему у меня написан шок на лице. Нужно же что-нибудь сказать, но я не могла придумать, что именно. Мой разум был завален воспоминаниями, которые «наплыли» на меня подобно воде, прорвавшейся через плотину.

_Стряхнув снег с волос, Эдвард засмеялся; Эдвард на лугу; играющий в видео игры с Эмметтом; слушающий музыку; мчащийся на огромной скорости на машине; целующий мою шею; его пальцы гладят меня по спине, а его губы соприкасаются с моими… _

Последнее воспоминание пробудило во мне одновременно боль и сладость. Я смотрела на Эдварда, и мое сердце билось быстрее.

- Белла, - прошептал он настолько тихим голосом, что его могла расслышать только я. Он тоже выглядел удивленным, но куда более спокойным, чем я. По крайней мере, парень не трясся.

Мы так и смотрели друг на друга, но, наконец, ко мне пришла помощь.

- Мисс Свон? – это снова был Патрик. Он по-прежнему оставался добродушным, в то время как в моей душе царил эмоциональный ураган. Заметив Эдварда, он отметил его галочкой в списке.

- А вот и вы, мистер Каллен. У вас какие-то проблемы с расписанием?

И тут до меня дошло… внезапно я поняла. _Эдвард и есть новый ученик. _Эдвард, мой бывший парень-вампир, который отсутствовал в течение шести лет до сегодняшнего дня, теперь один из моих учеников. Если бы я не была столь потрясена, я бы, наверное, засмеялась.

- Нет, сэр, - спокойно ответил Эдвард. Чувствуя, как внутри меня поднимает волна возмущения, я ощутила боль. Неужели встреча со мной после шести лет «разлуки» никак на него не повлияла? Я еще раз посмотрела ему в лицо. _Конечно же, ему наплевать, Белла, - _пронеслось у меня в голове. _Или ты забыла что случилось тогда, в лесу? _А я помнила, прекрасно помнила. Воспоминания вызывали такую боль, что я падала на колени.

- Прекрасно. Тогда сядьте на свое место, - Патрик, улыбаясь, указал на предпоследнюю парту от стены, а затем повернулся ко мне. На долю секунды, мне показалось, что я чувствую всплеск эмоций Эдварда, однако он отвернулся и пошел к своему месту. Я неохотно взглянула на Патрика.

- Тогда я предоставляю урок вам, Белла, - усмехнулся заговорщицки мужчина. – У вас ним не должно быть проблем, судя по оценкам, которые он получал, учась в Сан Франциско. Я тупо кивнула, будучи не в состоянии ответить, однако, всегда пребывая в хорошем расположении духа, Патрик этого не заметил.

- Надеюсь, у вас будет все в порядке, - и он вышел из комнаты.

_В порядке. Конечно же. _

Я повернулась лицом к классу, пытаясь скрыть, что я дрожу и смотрю на парту, которая стоит рядом с окном.

- Хорошо, а теперь давайте вернемся к третьей главе, - я все-таки смогла хоть что-нибудь произнести. _Сцена, где любимые в первый раз встречают друг друга; как в тему – _подумала я.

Теперь единственный способ избавиться от этого кошмара – это преподавать, и звонок с урока- единственный мой спаситель. Я сжала кулаки, собрала всю волю и приготовилась к самому худшему утру в жизни.

[1] «Джейн Эир» - книга, написанная Шарлоттой Бронте в 1847 году.

«Большие надежды» - книга, написанная Чарльзом Диккенсом в 1860 году.

[2] Сикамор Гров (англ. Sycamore Grove) дословно переводится как «Кленовая роща».


	2. Миссис Робинсон

**Примечание переводчика! **

_Дорогие мои читатели!  
Прежде чем прочесть эту главу, прочтите мою заметку! _

_Во-первых, этот фанфик действительно выставлялся на __. __Его выставляла __Gold Fly __с моего разрешения. Но, к сожалению, у меня появилась конкурентка, которая не захотела видеть сей фанфик в моём переводе. Ладно, я не обиделась. Теперь фанфик «Соблазняя Мисс Свон» находится здесь и в моём блоге (ссылку посмотрите в профиле). Если у кого-то есть желание где-нибудь его выставить, напишите мне об этом. _

_Во-вторых, нет, я не зарегистрирована на сайте __TR__. Почему? Там нет того, что мне нужно. _

_В-третьих, если я случайно неправильно напишу чьи-то имена, сообщите мне об этом. Дело в том, что я читала только первую книгу Сумерек, поэтому всех героев не знаю. Я пыталась прочесть вторую книгу, но мне не понравилось, увы =( Возможно, когда я вернусь домой (а я как бы сейчас отдыхаю), я попытаюсь прочесть ее снова. _

_В-четвертых, простите за задержку. У меня было много проблем: с друзьями, с родителями, с учебой, экзамены, и совершенно не было вдохновения и времени переводить. Я также не знаю, когда вы сможете прочесть третью главу, поэтому будьте уверены только в одном: вы ее прочтете! _

_В-пятых, я работаю над несколькими полномасштабными проектами. Это и переводные фанфики, и мои собственные. «Соблазняя Мисс Свон» - это как раз один из проектов. Всего пять проектов. Все они мне нравятся, и я никого не хочу бросать. Поэтому запаситесь терпением. __I'm doing my best__, как говорится. Какой-то проект закончится раньше, какой-то – позже. Но я гарантирую, что все они будут закончены, можете не сомневаться. _

_Если у кого-то есть желание помогать – напишите, пожалуйста, в личку. _

_Искренне Ваша, Мицуко-чама. _

**Глава 2.**

_I come to find a refuge in the  
Easy silence that you mak__e for me  
It's okay when there's nothing more to say to me  
And the peaceful quiet you create for me  
And the way you keep the world at bay for me_

"_Easy Silence" _by Dixie Chicks

_9:15 _

…

_9:18_

…

_9:24_

…

_9:37_

Посмотрев на часы, я облегченно вздохнула: конец урока был близок.

_«Мистер Дарси танцевал только раз с миссис Харст и раз с мисс Бингли, не пожелал быть представленным другим…»__[1]_

Бормотание учеников, неохотно читавших «Гордость и Предубеждение», едва доходило до меня. Мне хотелось, чтобы время шло быстрее. Сама я старалась не смотреть в сторону, где сидел Эдвард.

_«- О, я не так привередлив, как вы! - воскликнул Бингли. - Клянусь честью, я еще ни разу…»_

Неужели все часы, сговорившись, остановились? Или, вместо того, чтобы идти вперед, они пошли назад? Эта мысль меня так напугала, что я тайком еще раз взглянула на часы. Хотя секунды превращались в вечность, время шло как обычно.

_«Вы только подумайте, мой друг, - целых два раза!__И она была единственной,_

_кого он приглашал дважды…»_

Краешком глаза я заметила, как Эдвард шевельнулся и посмотрел на меня. А поднять свой взгляд в ответ на его я не могла, потому что у меня не было никакого желания видеть снова это бесстрастное равнодушие. Чувствуя, как мое тело начинает дрожать, я впилась ногтями в ладони. _Осталось целых двадцать пять минут, - _думала я в отчаянии. - _Не позволяй себе проиграть, Белла! _Нет, сейчас нельзя раскалываться – у меня еще будет на это куча времени. Куча времени поплакать, покричать и подрожать, но позже, когда я буду далеко от кабинета и его сжигающих топазовых глаз.

_«Поэтому ей пришлось переменить тему, и она возмущенно и с преувеличениями рассказала про неслыханную…»_

_Осталось семь минут, - _в последний раз я так считала время перед экзаменами в Форксе.

_Шесть. _

_Наверное, я могу пропустить оставшиеся уроки, - _подумала я, пытаясь придумать разумное объяснение, почему я не буду в состоянии учить в первый же день семестра.

_Пять. Четыре. _

Я украдкой стала собирать свои папки обратно в черную сумку, стараясь не привлекать всеобщего внимания.

_Три. Две, одна… _

- Итак, - я сказала, вставая со стула и прерывая тощую девочку со светлыми волосами на полуслове. Мое сердце билось так быстро, что казалось, будто оно вот-вот выскочит из груди. – На сегодняшнее утро достаточно. Домашнее задание: на следующий урок принесите заметки касательно трех первых глав. Все.

И тут, к изумлению класса, я схватила сумку, кое-как застегнула ее и быстро выскочила из кабинета. В это время прозвенел звонок.

Спеша убраться из класса, я не знала куда идти. Буквально через мгновение ученики выйдут из классов, и тогда станет людно, и я точно не смогу спастись. У меня было опасение, что, если Эдвард захочет найти меня, то он это сможет сделать. Мне нужно идти туда, куда бы он не догадался пойти. Я повернулась налево, затем – направо, а потом опять налево. Топот подростков, бегущих с урока, потихоньку приближался, и уже слышались их радостные голоса. Но затем я увидела маленький кабинет, предназначенный для меня и еще нескольких учителей. Вбежав в него, я закрыла за собой дверь, прислонилась к ней спиной, бросив сумку на пол.

Комната была тесной. Ее стены были окрашены в темный оттенок цвета хаки. У одной из стен стоял стол с двумя включенными компьютерами. Так же были серые шкафы, которые только занимали место, и стул, видавший явно лучшие времена. Комната была неуютной; мои коллеги и я редко использовали ее, но теперь это просто отличное место, где можно показать свои настоящие чувства. Я облокотилась на дверь и соскользнула на пол. Почувствовав первую волну боли, я крепко схватилась руками за грудь. Не боясь, что меня обнаружат, я в первый раз позволила себе поплакать, выпустить наружу все чувства. Чувства, которые я сдерживала: шок от встречи с Эдвардом, кошмарные обстоятельства из-за которых он вернулся в мою жизнь и его равнодушие, когда он увидел меня. Я поддалась всему этому, не будучи в состоянии бороться.

Я не знаю, как умудрилась прожить остаток дня. Я ходила из класса в класс словно во сне, мои движения были на автомате – я пыталась отгородить себя от реальности. Если бы хоть кто-нибудь присмотрелся, то заметил бы, что я «расклеиваюсь», но никому не было до меня дела. Во время отсутствия Эдварда я узнала, что потеряться в толпе – до смешного простое дело.

Я больше Эдварда не видела. Ни на ланче, когда я рыскала глазами по толпе в поиске бронзового взгляда, ни между уроков, когда я украдкой смотрела в кабинеты, идя по коридору. Я пыталась убедить себя, что его отсутствие – это хорошо, но никак не могла избавиться от разочарования. Я была уверена, что раз он не искал меня, то не мог испытывать ко мне чувств. Хоть это и мрачный вывод, но меня это не удивляло. Он не любил меня шесть лет – возможно, не любил меня и никогда – как же один час мог всё изменить?

К тому времени, как уроки кончились, и я ехала домой, я себя убедила, что Эдварда и его семьи, которая, наверное, приехала с ним Рочестер, уже не было. Интересно, как он им это объяснил? Рассказал ли, что встретил меня? Или просто уехал, как после нашего первого урока биологии, ожидая, что за ним последуют?

_- Нет, - _я решила, - _Элис бы поняла. _

Она знала, что мы с Эдвардом, скорее всего, встретимся. Так почему же тогда она ему не рассказала? Может, она хотела снова меня увидеть? _А может, - _голосок реальности проникнул в мою голову, когда автобус подъехал к моей остановке, _ей просто все равно. _

Вздохнув, я бросила сумку через плечо и вышла из автобуса. Я обняла саму себя: это защищало меня от холода и от дыры в душе. Я едва шла по снегу по дороге домой, а затем тащилась по ступенькам. Лифт был уже вот две недели сломан, но, к счастью для меня, я жила на втором этаже.

Я вошла в темную гостиную и трясущимися руками стала расстегивать пуговицы пальто. Сняв его, я медленно повесила на крючок. Я наклонилась, прижимаясь щекой к прохладному дереву, и закрыла глаза. Наконец я была одна. Ни звука, кроме тихого урчанья проезжающих машин, ни капли света, кроме отблесков уличных фонарей. Я думала, что заплачу снова, но к моему удивлению, не заплакала. Честно говоря, я чувствовала только усталость. Мои чувства достигли своего предела, и теперь единственное, чего мне хотелось, это спать. Кажется, лучше всего остаток дня провести в постели. Я пошла в свою комнату, но как только ступила за порог, зазвонил телефон.

Я замерла. Я посмотрела на него, не зная, что делать. Это Эдвард? Мне стало интересно, как у него оказался мой номер. Было бы несложно для богатого, умного, со связями, разбирающегося в компьютерах вампира достать номер телефона. Кроме того, хотела ли я с ним разговаривать? Что бы я ему сказала?

Как только я решила поднять трубку, включился автоответчик.

_Здравствуйте, это автоответчик Беллы, оставьте сообщение после сигнала. _

Я ждала, затаив дыхание.

- Привет, Белла, это я, - послышался голос, не похожий на голос Эдварда. Вздохнув, я помчалась к телефону, мысленно отругав себя за глупость. _Как будто бы он позвонил. _

- Привет, Джейкоб, - задыхаясь, я поднесла трубку к уху и пошла зажигать свет.

- Белла! – хоть мужчина и закричал, я чувствовала, что на другом конце трубке он улыбался. – Так ты дома! Почему ты не подняла трубку?

- Прости, - я ответила, сваливаясь на диван, - Я споткнулась о ковер.

Это даже на ложь не похоже. Смешок Джейка подтвердил, что он сам был не лучше.

- Ты ходящее несчастье, - сказал он, - как тебя только к ученикам подпустили? И как там только никто не пострадал?

- Какой у тебя длинный язык, Джейк, - я поддразнила его, - и откуда у тебя только такой взялся? Тебе его Альфа растянул?

Джейкоб начал недовольно бурчать, но потом рассмеялся. Сэм «ушёл в отставку» двумя годами раньше, когда у него и Эмили появился первый ребенок. Поэтому Джейкоб стал лидером, к чему – хоть и много жаловался – подошел очень серьезно. Теперь он ждет дня, когда сможет избавиться от этого.

- Ну, я слишком много провожу с тобой времени, - пошутил мужчина. – И твои привычки передались мне.

- Конечно, конечно, - я сказала, усмехаясь. Я расслабилась, когда он засмеялся. Затем Джейкоб стал беспрерывно рассказывать о последних событиях в Ла Пуше. У Джейка всегда имелся талант поднимать мне настроение; когда его рассказ подходил к концу, встреча с Эдвардом казалась темной тенью в моем разуме.

- … поэтому я сказал Квилу, - продолжал мужчина, - что он должен купить Клер куклу или что-нибудь в этом роде. Ведь это нравится восьмилетним девочкам, не так ли?

- Ты издеваешься? – я спросила, тряся головой из-за типичной ошибки своей друга. – Клер не тот тип девушек, Джейк. Ее любимые время времяпровождения – это футбол и гонка оборотней. Передай Квилу купить ей баскетбольную корзину. Пусть он прибьет ее к стене дома, чтобы все могли поиграть.

- Это потрясающая идея, Белла! – произнес Джейк. Я кивнула, забыв, что он меня не видит, поднялась с дивана, что выпить чего-нибудь, и прижала трубку к плечу. – Я скажу Квилу этим же вечером, когда он и его друзья придут ко мне праздновать.

Я замерла, оставив дверь холодильника открытой, с бутылкой соды в руке и, будучи озадаченной, спросила:

- Что праздновать?

- Ничего, - ответил Джейкоб, стараясь сделать голос как можно более простым. Но я слишком хорошо знала, когда он что-то от меня скрывает.

- Джеееейк, - я протянула, закрыв холодильник и облокачиваясь на стол. – Скажи мне!  
- Ладно, - раз ты так вежливо меня попросила, - в его голосе чувствовалась радость. Я закатила глаза и стала открывать бутылку соды, - Кэрол беременна.

Я взвизгнула, в этот момент резким движением открыла бутылку колы, и ее часть оказалась на моей футболке. Я ругнулась, уронила трубку и поставила все еще пенящуюся бутылку в раковину. Встав на колени, я подняла теперь уже мокрый телефон, прижимая его к уху одной рукой, а другой рукой искала сзади одежду.

- Белла? – голос Джейкоба звучал обеспокоено, – ты еще там? Ты слышала, что я сказал? Кэрол бере…

- Я услышала, - я стала задыхаться, - Джейкоб, это же потрясающе! Я так рада за тебя! Когда ты узнал? На каком она сроке? Когда роды? А ты уже знаешь, это мальчик или девочка?

Джейкоб засмеялся, услышав такое большое количество вопросов:

- Мы узнали об этом месяц назад, но Кэрол не хотела, чтобы я кому-то рассказывал до того, как пройдет четырнадцатая неделя. _Они родятся _в июне, и мы не знаем их пол.

_- Они… _в июне? – я переспросила, не веря своим ушам. – Ты имеешь в виду…

- Близнецы, - его голос дрожал от счастья. Я снова взвизгнула. Сейчас больше всего на свете мне хотелось видеть перед собой Джейка и крепко-крепко обнять его. В следующие двадцать минут я забрасывала его вопросами и выпытывала детали, и даже заставила дать трубку Кэрол, чтобы я смогла поздравить ее.

- Я не верю, - я сказала, когда Джейкоб снова взял трубку, - что ты станешь отцом.

- Я тоже не могу поверить, - я его голосе слышалось волнение, напомнившее мне о пятнадцатилетнем мальчике, с которым я подружилась, когда приехала в Форкс.

- Ты замечательный, - я искренне сказала, - лучший отец в мире! Я это точно знаю.

- Спасибо, Белла, - благодарно сказал он. Мы молчали несколько секунд. Я все еще «обрабатывала» информацию. Джейк был на три года младше меня, ему всего двадцать два, а он уже женился и завел детей. _Он _наслаждался обычной, «человеческой» жизнью со всеми ее радостями. А я, с другой стороны… интересно, что бы случилось, если мы бы остались вместе? Поженились бы? Родила бы я ему детишек? А что, если бы я никогда не надоедала Эдварду, и он бы не ушел? Наверное, мы бы тогда тихо поженились сразу после окончания школы. Рене устроила бы скандал – но меня это не остановило бы. И наша история была бы похожа на историю Джейкоба… без детей, конечно. Для нас с Эдвардом это было бы невозможно. Раньше, когда я спрашивала себя об этой возможности, я приходила к одному выводу. Я не хотела детей. И даже если бы мне сейчас предоставили выбор, я бы выбрала Эдварда вместо детей. Это расстроило меня.

- Белла? – услышав его слегка раздраженный голос, я вернулась из мира фантазии. И лишь только потом поняла, что снова замолчала.

- Джейк, прости, я просто грезила, - я быстро сказала, прежде чем он успел повесить трубку. Мои глаза снова заслезились, и я вытерла их тыльной стороной ладони. – Что ты говорил?

- Я спрашивал, как у тебя дела в Рочестере… - мужчина оборвался. Я думала, что он закончит предложение, но, кажется, он уже закончил. Я думала, как лучше ответить.

- Все… в порядке. Ничего в принципе и не изменилось, - я не хотела лгать, но и правду рассказать я не могла.

- Засматривалась на каких-нибудь мальчиков? – его вопрос застал меня врасплох. _«Засматривалась», - _я разозлено подумала про себя. – _Встречалась с кем-нибудь? Нет? Только нечаянно столкнулась с бывшим парнем в своем классе? Да, нужны подробности? _

Я потрясла головой. Что бы я не сказала, об этом узнают все: стая, их жены, Билли, Чарли, и, без сомнения, Рене. Я уже давно догадалась, что они были озабочены моей личной жизнью – или ее отсутствием.

- Нет, Джейк, я…

- Да? – спросил после недолгого молчания.

- Ничего, - я вздохнула. Это глупо. Как я подумать только могла, чтобы рассказать Джейкобу об Эдварде? Он же с ума сойдет. Он никогда не прощал Эдварда за… давайте

скажем, что он просто никогда его не прощал.

- Белла, - произнес Джейк строго. – Скажи мне. Что-то не так?

Его голос так успокаивал. Мысленно я вернулась в Форкс. Закрыв глаза, я видела Джейка, стоящего с открытыми, протянутыми руками, а позади был Первый Пляж. _Одумайся, Белла! Ты не можешь сказать ему!_

- Н-нет, - стала я заикаться. Да я саму себя не смогла бы убедить!

- Ну же, Белла, я никому не скажу, - я фыркнула. – Честно. Слово оборотня.

Я закрыла глаза и рассмеялась, представив Джейкоба в одежде мальчика скаута.

- Ты разозлишься, - я неуверенно пробормотала.

- На тебя? Никогда! – искренне сказал Джейк. – Ты моя лучшая подруга, Белла. Что бы ты не сказала, я тебя поддержу.

- Я… - я остановилась, не зная, что выбрать.

- Пожалуйста, Белла, - нежно произнес Джейкоб. – Позволь мне помочь тебе.

Тут я сломалась.

- Хорошо, я расскажу тебе, - на одном дыхании сказала я, – но ты должен знать, что я не планировала ничего такого; я до сегодняшнего утра не имела понятия, что он в этом городке; я ничего не делала, это не моя вина, и это ничего не значит, я даже не говорила с ним, поэтому…

- Помедленнее, пожалуйста, - прервал меня мужчина.- Что значит «ничего не значит»? Ты о ком вообще говоришь?

Я замолчала. Сейчас или никогда.

- Об Эдварде, - я прошептала. – Эдварде Каллене.

Теперь он замолчал, думая о том, что я только что сказала.

- А при чем тут этот кровосос? – спросил Джейкоб, его голос стал холоднее. При упоминании об Эдварде он сразу становился «Альфа-Джейкобом».

- Он здесь, Джейк. В Рочестере, - я заставила себя это выговорить. И не была разочарована.

- ЧТО?

Я съежилась и крепче схватилась за телефон.

- КАКОГО _ХРЕНА ЭДВАРД КАЛЛЕН_ ДЕЛАЕТ В _РОЧЕСТЕРЕ_? – Джейк закричал, а мне пришлось убрать трубку от своих ушей.

- Джейк, успоко…

- РАЗВЕ ЕМУ БЫЛО МАЛО, КОГДА ТЫ БЫЛА _В СТУПОРЕ_ ЦЕЛЫХ ЧЕТЫРЕ МЕСЯЦА? ОН ХОЧЕТ ЗАЗРУШИТЬ ТВОЮ ЖИЗНЬ ЕЩЁ БОЛЬШЕ?

- Джейкоб, это…

- ПОЧЕМУ ЭТА ПИЯВКА НЕ МОЖЕТ СТОЯТЬ В СТОРОНКЕ? ГОСПОДИ, ТЫ ВЕДЬ ТОЛЬКО СТАЛА ПОПРАВЛЯТЬСЯ! КАК ОН СМЕЕТ ПОЯВЛЯТЬСЯ В ТВОЕЙ ЖИЗНИ ПОСЛЕ ВСЕГО ЭТОГО…

- ДЖЕЙКОБ БЛЭК, ВЫСЛУШАЙ МЕНЯ! – он наконец затих. Не знаю, хотел ли он услышать мое мнение, или его просто испугали истеричные нотки в моем голосе. Я говорила медленно, тяжело дыша:

- Во-первых, Эдвард Каллен не знал, что я живу здесь. Я он был также удивлен, как и я. Во-вторых, я уверена, что он не хочет связываться со мной.

Я замолчала, так как дыра в моей душе увеличилась. Вздохнув, я продолжила:

- В-третьих, я уверена, что надолго он тут не задержится. Завтра же уедет.

Далее последовало молчание, а затем Джейкоб стал меня расспрашивать. Он заставил меня рассказывать всю историю, от приезда в школу и встречи с Эдвардом до момента, как я покинула класс. Я замешкалась, не желая признавать свои слезы. Джейк должно быть понял и не больше вопросов мне не задавал. Кажется, он слегка успокоился, но мне потребовалось полчаса, чтобы уговорить его не садиться на первый самолет Сиэтл – Рочестер. Разговор затянется еще надолго.

- Необычно думать о том, что он на шесть лет младше тебя, - задумчиво произнес мужчина, когда я рассказала ему историю, кажется в сотый раз. – Наверное, ужасно быть вечно семнадцатилетним.

Я не пропустила этот комментарий, не так давно я сама мечтала быть всю жизнь семнадцатилетней.

- Эх, Белла, закрутила ты с одним из своих учеников. Ты одна из тех ужасных учителей из новостей, которые соблазняют своих учеников, - засмеялся Джейк. Я с облегчением вздохнула. Если он уже начал шутить, значит, его злость прошла.

- Кэрол старше тебя на четыре года, - я напомнила ему. Это была правда – Кэрол одна из студенческих подруг Ребекки.

- Да, но разве мы не разобрались с этим? А физически мне почти двадцать пять…

- А Эдварду по-настоящему сто двенадцать. Так что, если кто и Миссис Робинсон здесь, то только он.

Джейкоб мгновенно переменился:

- Что ты имеешь в виду, Белла? Ты же не думаешь о том, чтобы вернуться к этой пиявке? После всего того, что он натворил!

Мужчина нахмурился.

- После того, что ты пережила! Или ты забыла, что случилось в выпускном классе? Помнишь, …

- Да, я знаю, - я прервала его. Как будто мне надо напоминать об этом аде и его ужасающих последствиях… Я отвернулась, смотря в окно на падающий снег. Не долго думала я об этом…

Кажется, Джейк понял, что расстроил меня, он молчал несколько секунд. Мне не нравилась тишина, однако когда мужчина заговорил, мне захотелось, чтобы он помолчал подольше.

- Я навещал Брэди на той неделе, - запинаясь, сказал Джейк. – Я хотел рассказать ему о Кэрол.

Я не ответила. _Брэди. _Вина, которую я чувствовала, несмотря на прошедшие годы. Я презирала себя за то, что могла думать об Эдварде после того, что случилось с самым младшим оборотнем…

- Он кажется в порядке, - продолжал мужчина, забыв о моем горе, - не лучше, не хуже. Но, как я сказал Сэму, он…

- Пожалуйста, не надо… - я прошептала, не в силах говорить, - Не говори о нем сейчас, не после все, что… - я замолчала, не в силах выговаривать, - не сейчас. Мне жаль, Джейк.

Джейк не ответил. Я вздрогнула. Он был разочарован во мне.

- Прости меня, пожалуйста, Джейкоб, - я прошептала. Он ничего не сказал, и я уже хотела повесить трубку.

- Нет, подожди, - я услышала его голос, и протянув трубку к уху, чувствуя облегчение.

- Это я должен извиниться, Белла, - пробормотал Джейк. – С моей стороны это нечестно было говорить о Брэди, не после того, что случилось.

Я ненавидела себя за то, что ему пришлось извиниться, но я была слишком слаба, чтоб остановить его. Джейкоб продолжил:

- Но однажды тебе придется столкнуться с этим. Ты не можешь вечно от этого убегать.

Я не ответила, я не смогла. Слезы текли по моим щекам, размывая все вокруг.

- Будь осторожной, Белла, - начал умолять меня Джейкоб, – не давай Каллену снова причинить тебе боль. Я не могу сейчас быть с тобой.

Я была в шоке. В первый раз Джейкоб озвучил то, что мы оба знали, но молчали: он стал моей единственной причиной жить после того, как Эдвард ушел.

- Н-не думаю, что тебе следует волноваться, - я прошептала. – Он – Эдвард – этого уже не чувствует. Он оставил меня, помнишь?

Я уже и не старалась пытаться скрыть боль в моем голосе.

- Он ненормальный, - мягко сказал мужчина, – абсолютно сумасшедший, раз так поступил. Ты больше того, чего может просить себе мужчина.

- Как те можешь _говорить _это? – я наполовину хныкала. – После того, что тебе пришлось пройти? После того, что случилось с Брэди[2]?

- Послушай меня, Белла, - голос Джейкоба звучал строго, - то, что произошло с Брэди – это не твоя вина. И я _никогда _не стану винить тебя за это. Если кто-то и виноват, то это… - он услышал мой вздох и поправил себя. – Ты знаешь, кто это. Ты не при чем. Ты поняла меня?

- Да, - я солгала. Мы не раз говорили об этом за последние шесть лет, и мужчина все время повторял одно и тоже, но я никогда не верила ему. Он знал об этом, но не пытался остановить меня. Он захотел сказать что-то еще, но я оборвала его.

- Джейк, становится поздно. Твои друзья скоро придут. Ты же не будешь разговаривать со мной всю ночь напролет?

- Я могу все отменить, - спокойно уверил меня Джейкоб.

- Нет, не надо, - я сказала, - я все равно устала, мне нужно идти в кровать. Мы еще с тобой поговорим.

Он согласился отпустить меня, взяв обещание, что как только он будет нужен, я ему позвоню.

- Спокойно ночи, Белла, будь осторожной.

- Хорошо. Спокойно ночи, Джейк, - я, наконец, повесила трубку.

Я пошла в свою комнату. Мне самой интересно, лгала я или нет. Но когда я забралась в постель, мне стало все равно. Я уверена, что Эдварда завтра не увижу. Наверняка он уже в самолете со своей семьей… _снова сбегает. _

Я уткнулась носом в подушку и стала засыпать. По моим щекам текли слезы.

[1] Книга, которую читали ученики Беллы на уроке, называется «Гордость и предубеждение», а написала ее Джейн Остен. Перевод цитат мне не принадлежит, я взяла их с либру.

[2] Если верить автору, то Брэди появляется в Затмении. Как она пишет, «что-то» с ним случилось тем летом, когда Белла закончила школу.

Оставляйте свои отзывы, пожалуйста!


	3. Белые Стены

**От переводчика: **

_Итак, здравствуйте, дорогие читатели! У меня для вас есть новость, к сожалению, не очень хорошая. Как вы все знаете, началась учеба. А у меня она не просто началась, а ворвалась в мою жизнь со скоростью света. У меня новые одноклассники и новые учителя (и это я в своей гимназии еще осталась!). Дело в том, что нам дали очень строгого учителя по математике__. Если я не буду учиться, у меня не будет ноутбука. Если у меня не будет ноутбука, то ВЫ не увидите следующую главу (вернее увидите, но не скоро). В общем, пожелаем мне удаче в этой тяжелой борьбе =) Учеба прежде всего, переводы – это только хобби, постарайтесь понять меня. _

_Ну, не буду задерживать вас с главой! _

**Глава**** 3.**

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to for__get how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow__._

"_Lithium" _by Evanescence__

**От****лица****Эдварда****.**

Я лежал на мягком ковре на полу и смотрел в потолок пустыми, ничего невидящими глазами. Где-то далеко шумели мои домашние: просыпались, ходили в душ, переодевались – в общем, обычное утро семьи Калленов.

Хотя… в комнате, где я лежал, все было тихо. Я бы никогда не смог назвать это «_своей _комнатой». Место, заслужившее это название, находилось сейчас за тысячи миль от меня, оставшись надежным пристанищем для грустных призраков и болезненных воспоминаний.

Серый свет снега проник через окно, прогоняя мрак и вызывая слабый блеск на белых стенах и отражаясь на моей коже. Не так давно это раздражало бы меня, но теперь я думаю, что это мило. Это была одна из двух причин, почему я выбрал белый цвет. Сейчас мне больше не надо скрывать свою ненормальность, и белый цвет показывал, кто я на самом деле. Вторая причина, почему я выбрал именно этот цвет: он меньше всего ассоциировался у меня с _ней. _У нее было много цветов: каштановый – волосы, глаза и теплота; голубой – ленты и платья; розовый – румянец, красный – губы, любовь и _кровь_… но никакого белого. Белый был мраморным, холодным и твердым. Белый был для бездушной вечности и несбывшийся мечты, от которой я ее защитил.

И вот цена этому. Я разделил свою жизнь на две части: до и после Беллы. Подумав это имя, я вздрогнул; даже мысль об этом причиняла мне боль. Решив защитить девушку, я отказался от собственной жизни в тот день. Ложь уничтожила все шансы на мое счастье в будущем. Когда я подумал о том, с какой самоуверенностью спорил о рае и аде, о проклятии и душах, мне почти захотелось засмеяться. Эти несколько лет, с тех пор, как я покинул Форкс, доказывали, что все это высокомерная чепуха. Я _ничего_ не знал об Аде; чувствовать боль все шесть лет – это АД, жить без Беллы – это Ад, но быть вампиром? Я даже близок к Аду не был. Я с распростертыми объятьями поприветствовал бы и скуку, и душевную боль тех лет, когда я еще не был знаком с Беллой, если бы это означало, что мне не придется больше страдать от ее потери. Теперь я знаю: у меня есть душа. Ведь как можно испытывать все муки, не имея оной?

_- Эдвард! _

Мысли Элис заполнили мои собственные с неожиданным рвением. Меня до сих пор удивляло, как кто-то мог быть настолько жизнерадостным, когда я уже долгое время не чувствовал ни одной эмоции? Я слышал, как она твердит мое имя – и вслух, и про себя – но даже не пытался шевельнуться. Я не торопился; у меня всегда полно времени. Я услышал, как тихонько Элис передвигается по дому и останавливается возле двери в мою комнату. Я слышу ее неуверенные мысли: войти или не войти. Ее поведение меня не удивило; мои родители больше не входили ко мне без спросу, а когда все-таки всходили, они осторожно подходили ко мне и говорили тихим шепотом, как говорят родственники умирающего человека.

Конечно, так было не всегда. Моя семья уважала мои тайны, но раньше никто не стеснялся входить. Элис часто приходила ко мне, чтобы поделиться своими последними видениями или заставить меня ходить с ней по магазинам. Эмметт заходил, когда ему скучно, чтобы бросить мне вызов в игре или в гонке или что-то в этом роде, а Джаспер – чтобы посоветоваться насчет прочитанных им книг. Даже Розали иногда навещала меня, хотя ее визиты были короткими и редкими.

Но все изменилось, когда мы покинули Форкс. Первые два года я жил один, сидя на диете из одиночества, ярости и мучений, будучи в силах чувствовать только боль. Один раз я пытался вернуться в семью, ослабев из-за плохой охоты, но не мог с ними связаться. Каждое прикосновение, каждая ласка еще больше чернили мою душу. Они пытались защитить меня от этого и избегали близости при мне, но это все, что они могли сделать. Боль, которую я чувствовал, когда видел любовь, не уменьшалась с годами, но я научился не замечать ее, и страдания стали не сильнее чем когда-то биение моего сердца.

_«Это глупо я сейчас войду, и плевать мне, что он…» _

Я открыл дверь, прерывая мысли Элис на середине предложения.

- Доброе утро, - произнес я. Из-за того, что я редко говорил, мой голос стал сухим и резким. Элис смерила меня презрительным взглядом. Должно быть, я ужасно выглядел. Теоретически вампирам можно не принимать душ, так как они не потеют, но, увы, этот довод меня не оправдывал.

- Да-да, - ее глаза сузились, - уже утро, почему ты до сих пор не одет?

Я уж раскрыл было рот, но она меня оборвала:

- Это, - девушка указала на мою смятую черную рубашку и штаны, - за одежду не считается. Иди и одень на себя что-нибудь подходящее, Эдвард Каллен. И, пожалуйста, попытайся запомнить, что сегодня твой первый день в школе, а некоторые из _нас_, - на последнем слове она сделала акцент, - все еще заботятся о первом впечатлении.

Я взглянул на Элис в шоке и недоверии. Она не вела себя так со мной… в течение шести лет. Что же изменилось? И почему я вдруг осознал, что она блокирует от меня свои мысли? Я снова уставился на нее, концентрируясь, но лишь увидел довольную улыбку на ее лице. Прежде чем я мог понять что-либо, девушка развернулась и пошла назад. Пройдя полкоридора, она на мгновение оглянулась и сказала:

- Чтобы был готов через пять минут. Поведет Розали, если ты не придешь раньше.

Я еще стоял и смотрел туда, где только что была моя сестра, изо всех сил пытаясь понять, о чем она думала.

_«…verba Ecclesiastes filii David regi__s Hierusalem vanitas vanitatum dixit Ecclesiastes vanitas vanitatum omnia…» _

Я раздраженно вздохнул; моя сестра твердила про себя Ветхий Завет на латинском. Я вернулся в свою комнату и в спешке накинул какую-то одежду. Даже не взглянув в зеркало, я пошел вниз. Да ни за что на свете я не позволю Розали сесть за руль!

До самой школы в машине стояла тишина. Это длилось недолго, особенно если учесть, что мы ехали на моей любимой скорости на машине в 550 лошадиных сил. Это самая новенькая машина в нашей коллекции. Этой крошке всего два месяца, Карлайл и Розали ее выбрали, чтобы ездить на ней в школу. Мы решили больше не ездить на Вольво. _Лучше не надо, когда запах Беллы наполнил каждый дюйм в воздухе. _Мои родственники готовились к очередному году в старшей школе, пока я вел. Это было утомительно для всех нас, мы уже несколько раз оканчивали университет с отличием, но в этот раз все хуже. Сегодня я впервые добровольно войду в школу с тех пор, как мы покинули Форкс. Я успокаивал себя, потому что как только я перешагну порог здания, меня захлестнут знакомые до боли чувства и воспоминания.

Когда я вернулся в семью, мы отправились в Сибирь. Возможно, это слишком, но зато это находится в тысячах километрах от Форкса. Там, в этой снежной пустыне, где жили только медведи, мне не приходилось притворяться человеком.[1] Карлайл и Эсми были очень терпеливы со мной, они готовились остаться в России навсегда, если это помогло бы мне. Но в глубине души, я мог изолировать себя от общества навсегда. Тем не менее я знал, что Карлайл тоскует по своей работе, да и все остальные скучают по Америке. Так что, по моей просьбе мы вернулись, выбрав Рочестер для места жительства из-за климата и местной больницы. В результате, Джаспер, Элис, Эмметт, Розали и я вынуждены ходить в старшую школу.

Мы приехали примерно за пятнадцать минут до урока. Элис первой вышла из машины, захлопнув дверь с тем же рвением, что было у нее сегодня утром. Все остальные удивленно уставились на меня.

- Не спрашивайте меня, - я пробормотал, - она даже свои мысли от меня блокирует.

Розали закатила глаза и вышла из машины, дверь которой услужливо держал Эмметт. Улыбаясь, она перебросила свои светлые волосы через плечо. Мой брат улыбнулся ей в ответ и взял ее за руку.

- Ну же, - он прошептал ей, - лучше не ввязывайся в это.

Они вместе пошли к Элис, которая поджидала их у школы, наблюдая, как дети играют в снежки.

_«Эдвард?»_

Я отвернулся от девушки и увидел Джаспера, стоящего рядом со мной. Спрятав ладони в карманах, он насмешливо смотрел на меня.

_«Ты в порядке?» - _парень беззвучно спросил меня. Мы оба знали, что это бесполезно; он чувствовал мои эмоции, я читал его мысли. Но я был благодарен за вопрос и медленно кивнул.

- В порядке, - я ответил голосом тихим настолько, что только Джаспер и мог меня слышать. Он кивнул, хотя по глазам видно, что он мне не верил.

_«Я не собираюсь притворяться, что со мной случалось то же, что и с тобой», - _парень подумал, - _«но я знаю, каково это - », - _он направился к школе, - _« - вот так сражаться, и поэтому готов помочь тебе»._

Я был очень благодарен за это Джасперу. Возвращение в старшую школу стало тяжелым испытанием для меня, а Джаспер, до сих пор борющийся с вампирскими инстинктами, не бросил меня. Я знаю, он себя винит в разлуке с Беллой, а моя депрессия еще больше ухудшает положение. Но у меня нет слов, чтобы отблагодарить за то, что несмотря ни на что, мой брат со мной.

- Спасибо, - я, наконец, сказал. Джаспер кивнул и взглянул в сторону нашей семьи, которые посматривали на нас нетерпеливо.

_«Идем, пока Элис окончательно не разозлилась», - _он подумал, убрал свои светлые волосы с глаз и зашагал к ним. Я последовал за ним, вспомнив другой снежный день в другой старшей школе и смех, отдающийся эхом через все эти шесть лет.

Мы шли в офис, не замечая, как люди оборачивались нам в спину из-за нашей необычной внешности. В дальнем уголке разума мелькали их глупые мысли.

_«О Боже, она великолепна! Что этот бугай только думает, он что, Мистер Вселенная?» «Они выглядят старше, чем ученики…» _

Но я пытался их заблокировать. Когда мы переезжали в новый дом, мы везде производили одинаковое впечатление. У офиса была маленькая очередь, ученики, волнуясь, ждали новое расписание. Однако как только мы встали туда, они притихли и стали на нас посматривать.

Высокий худой мужчина с тонкими каштановыми волосами и круглыми очками, в спешке проходил в очереди, проверяя таблички с именами. Прежде чем он успел дойти до нас, прозвенел звонок, и мужчина еще сильнее заторопился. Я смотрел, как он вмешался в разговор моих братьев и сестер. Ученики один за другим покидали кабинет, и очередь уменьшалась. Розали и Эмметт отправились на математику. Вслед за ними ушел Джаспер, у которого должна была быть мировая история. Потом ушла Элис, радостно поблагодарив секретаршу, взявшую ее расписание. Остановившись у двери, девушка посмотрела на меня.

_«Удачи, Эдвард!» _

Я, сузив глаза, уставился на сестру, но она оставила меня наедине с секретаршей.

_«Удачи? Что она имеет в виду под этим?» _- я поинтересовался про себя. Услышав сильный кашель, я отвлекся от своих мыслей. Я повернулся к секретарше, низкой женщине в возрасте, которая раздраженно смотрела на меня.

- А это _ваше _расписание, - сказала она, наклоняясь над столом, чтобы протянуть мне бумагу синего цвета. – Пожалуйста, прочтите его _внимательно. _У меня нет времени разгонять детей по школе только потому, что они не знают, какой сейчас урок.

Женщина бесцеремонно отвернулась от меня и стала заниматься кучей бумаг, которые были разбросаны по всему столу. Я тихо вздохнул и медленно пошел к двери. В коридорах почти никого не было, кроме нескольких учеников, которые искали нужный кабинет. Я посмотрел в расписание. Первым уроком у меня английская литература в 12E. Я недолго искал нужный коридор, благодаря своей способности читать мысли таких же учеников, как и я. Я почти оказался на месте, как из нужного мне кабинета выскочил светловолосый парень с сильным румянцем на лице. Когда он проходил мимо меня, его мысли орали дурным голосом.

_«Господи, Картер, ты ТАКОЙ идиот! Отлично произвел на нее впечатление, придурок!» _

Я не стал слушать дальше; меня мало волновали проблемы на личном фронте подростков. Я вгляделся в открытый кабинет, откуда он появился и увидел учительницу с каштановыми волосами. Как только парень свернул за угол, дверь захлопнулась, и я почувствовал волну воздуха.

Я замер.

_Нет. _

Невозможно. Мой разум просто играется со мной. На секунду мне показалось, что я почувствовал…

_Фрезии._

Пытаясь взять себя в руки, я злобно сжал кулаки. Сейчас не время смотреть галлюцинации.

_«Но он же так силен», - _шептал мой разум, загипнотизированный запахом. Я шагнул вперед, проверяя свои догадки. Запах усилился. Я точно чувствовал фрезии. Что такие цветы могли делать в английском коридоре американской школы? «_Если не…», - _но я не позволил себе закончить эту мысль. Это было сумасшедшим, я распался на части. Я повернулся, готовый покинуть здание – я ошибался, когда думал, что снова могу появиться в школе. Но я даже не мог пройти по коридору без картинки перед глазами, когда услышал часть разговора.

- … Мы будем изучать _«Гордость и предубеждение». _Кто-нибудь может сказать мне, когда эта книга была написана?

Я был шокирован, когда узнал этот голос.

_«Нет, не может быть». _

Прежде чем я понял, что делаю, я помчался к двери, откуда вышел Картер, и оказался там в считанные секунды. Запах фрезий усиливался с каждым шагом. Вот я уже стою в дюйме от двери.

Я уставился на нее, прикованный к месту, и тихо кричал от неверия, потому что сквозь стеклянную дверь увидел женщину, которая преследовала мое сердце, разум и душу последние шесть лет.

_Белла. _

Она стояла посередине класса, спиной к доске, и объясняла что-то ученикам. _Моя Белла – учительница. _Я почувствовал, смотря на каштановые волосы, как вся моя гордость куда-то уходит. Ее темно-красная блузка поразительно контрастировала с фарфоровой кожей и черной юбкой. Эта женщина захватывала мое дыхание; такая же красивая, как и свои восемнадцать. Повзрослев, она стала только лучше. Я уставился на нее, запоминания каждую черточку ее тела… Я сглотнул.

Я еще мог поверить, что она здесь, я мог ее поговорить с ней, коснуться ее, _поцеловать. _Я мысленно поругал себя. О чем, черт возьми, я только _думал? _Мне нельзя входить в эту комнату, нельзя говорить с ней, как бы ни хотелось. И хотя я раздумывал о побеге, мое тело двигалось по собственному желанию. Руки дотянулись до дверной ручки и с громким скрипом приоткрыли ее. Как и в первый раз, цветочный аромат Беллы полностью парализовал меня. Будучи не в силах думать, я смотрел, как Белла ходила между учениками, раздавала им листы бумаги и строго, но в то же время радостно давала задание. Повернувшись, она левой рукой смахнула волосы, прилипшие к ее губам, и я увидел, что на пальце не было свадебного кольца. Но радость продлилась недолго, потому что я напомнил себе, что Белла не сильно любит драгоценности. Затем она заговорила, не отрывая взгляда от парты, и прерывая этим мои мысли.

- Адам, - она вздохнула. Я оглянулся, но потом снова повернулся к ней – мне не хотелось отрывать от нее взгляда ни на секунду – но за мной никто не стоял, наверное, Белла перепутала меня с кем-то другим. - Пожалуйста, не стой там, проходи и…

Она взглянула на меня, и я ничего не смог сказать. Я, кажется, перестал дышать, когда увидел неподдельный шок в ее невозможно глубоких глазах.

- Э-эдвард, - вздохнула женщина, и во мне проснулись чувства, которые «спали» вот уже шесть лет. На секунду, которая превратилась в часы, мы молча смотрели друг на друга, и я запоминал каждую черточку ее лица. В глубине души я немножко волновался о том, что думали о нас ученики.

_Почему Мисс Свон так на него смотрит? _

_Кто этот парень? _

_Кажется, она сейчас в обморок упадет… _

Последнее предложение меня насторожило, и я вгляделся в лицо Беллы. Она действительно _была _немного бледна.

_«Наверное, я должен подойти к ней ближе», - _подумал я, - _«на всякий случай». _

Мне безумно хотелось рассмеяться над собственными мыслями, мое тело было готово на все, что угодно, лишь бы коснуться Беллы. Затем она вздохнула, будто бы что-то вспоминая, и я позабыл все, что думал.

- Белла, - я прошептал. Хоть это и человеческому глазу невидно, но я дрожал. Я это всем телом чувствовал. Я хотел подойти к ней, обнять ее и просить прощения. К черту свидетелей! Но я боялся ответа девушки. Но на ее лице был написан тихий ужас. Это же явно не знак, что она рада меня видеть? Я не знал. Я хотел снова заговорить, но услышал, как кто-то вошел в комнату. Я услышал, как мужской голос сказал «Белла», повернулся и посмотрел на учителя, которого видел раньше.

- А вот и вы, мистер Каллен. У вас какие-то проблемы с расписанием? – сказав это, она поставил галочку напротив моей фамилии в списке. Его разум перечислял имена новых учеников, которых предстояло найти.

_«Эмили Поп, Лаура Форд, Джеймс Митчелл, Джой Ховард…» _

- Нет, сэр, - я вежливо ответил, прерывая его бесконечный монолог. У меня не было никаких «проблем» с уроками; наверное, это просто шок в первый раз за всю жизнь. Я снова посмотрел на Беллу, делая лицо как можно проще. Надо, чтобы ученики ничего не заподозрили. Ее взгляд удивил меня; это была смесь обиды и страдания. Смущенный, я хотел прочитать ее мысли, забыв, что я не могу это делать. Кажется, даже разлука в течение шести лет ничего не смогла поделать с этим. Затем я почувствовал, как мне что-то говорят, и, нехотя, отвернулся от Беллы.

-… сядьте на свое место, - мои глаза сузились. Часть меня запротестовала, не желая расставаться с Беллой, но вслух я ничего не сказал. Сейчас я ничего не могу сделать, не на глазах у всего класса.

«Кроме того», - думая, я шел к своему месту. – «Даже если бы я смог поговорить с Беллой наедине, чтобы я сказал?»

Она была явно не рада меня видеть здесь.

_«Наверное, она ненавидит меня за то, что я ушел», - _мрачно подумал я.

Мне больно делать такой вывод, но это меня не удивило. В конце концов, покинув Форкс, я нарушил все свои обещания. Наивно полагать, что девушка встретит меня с распростертыми объятиями после моего ужасного поступка. Я удрученно сел на стул и взглянул на Беллу, которая ни с того ни с сего стала застенчивой. Она, не отрываясь, уставилась на заднюю стену, боясь смотреть на меня.

Я посмотрел на часы; у меня около целого часа, чтобы обдумать следующие действия. С тяжестью на сердце я сидел и не отрывал глаз от Беллы. Проходили минуты, приближавшие неизбежную развязку. Любоваться ею – это восхитительная пытка. С одной стороны, это пленило меня. Несмотря на утреннее недоразумение, она – просто великолепный учитель. Когда девушка говорила, ученики уважительно молчали, слушая ее речь. Из мыслей учеников, я узнал, что даже те, кто не читали _«Гордость и Предубеждение», _считали лекцию интересной. А когда Белла сказала, что сейчас они будут читать вслух, самое нелюбимое занятие учеников, все ее послушались. Было очевидно, что не один я восхищался Мисс Свон.

С другой стороны, это было невыносимо. Быть рядом с Беллой, но притворяться безразличным, не имея права произнести хоть слово, было непереносимо. Мне приходилось подавлять в себе желание сорваться с места, схватить ее и мчаться отсюда, прочь от неуместных мыслей любвеобильных парней, сидящих на первых партах. Я мог более-менее себя контролировать, смотря на Беллу. Она ни разу не взглянула на меня с тех пор, как я переступил порог кабинета, и поэтому я не мог предугадать, что случиться дальше.

Осталось около двух минут до конца урока. Я увидел, как Белла бросила взгляд на часы и тихо стала собирать свои вещи, поглядывая на класс. На ее лице было написано волнение, а ее глаза то и дело поглядывали на дверь. Я понял, что произойдет лишь за несколько секунд до этого. Когда прозвенел звонок, она была на полпути к выходу. Я подпрыгнул, намереваясь пойти за Беллой, но мне помешали столпившиеся ученики. Они ограничивали мою скорость, и к тому времени, как я оказался у двери, Беллы уже не было. Я безнадежно посмотрел в коридор, но она исчезла. Мне хотелось найти ее по запаху, но я остановил себя. Какой смысл? Белла совершенно точно не хотела со мной разговаривать, так зачем же ее заставлять?

Да и все равно, идея идти за ней абсурдна. Я не мог больше оставаться в Рочестере. Не теперь, когда мне известно, что Белла здесь. Мне нужно уйти как можно скорее, желательно до того, как я поговорю с ней, иначе это убьет мою решимость. Мысль уйти после того, как я снова увидел женщину, была мучительной, но это единственное правильное решение. Я не мог, _не стал бы _подвергать Беллу опасности своим присутствием. Мой план - защитить ее – был идеален до сих пор; я не могу позволить себе разрушить все сейчас.

- Эй, Эдвард! – я услышал голос, зовущий меня с другого конца коридора, оглянулся и увидел приближающихся Эмметта и Джаспера. Подойдя ближе, лицо Джаспера изменилось и стало очень взволнованным.

_«Вина, страсть, боль, волнение, страдание… Эдвард, ты чувствуешь себя ужасно…»_

Я коротко кивнул. Услышав мысли своего Джаспера, ко мне снова вернулись чувства. Эмметт заинтересованно смотрел, как мы изменились.

- Что происходит? – он изучал мое лицо. – Эдвард, ты в порядке? Ты выглядишь _больным. _

Я знал, что мне придется объясниться.

- Это все из-за Беллы, - произнес я вымученно. Мои братья молчали и обеспокоенно переглядывались, наверное, подумали, что у меня галлюцинации.

- Она здесь, - продолжал я, – преподает.

У Эмметта отвалилась челюсть, а Джаспер медленно засвистел.

_«Что ты собираешься делать?» - _спросил Джаспер, но он уже знал мой ответ. – _«Снова уйдешь?» _

Я кивнул и закрыл глаза, чувствуя новую волну боли в душе, прислонился к стене и схватился руками за голову. Мы молчали, ожидая, пока пройдут ученики. А затем…

- Это же замечательно! – широко улыбнулся Эмметт. Я потер свои виски и краем глаза заметил, что Джаспер делал то же самое.

- Каким образом… - спросил я резко, - это замечательно?

Эмметт посмотрел на меня, как на умалишенного.

- Эдвард, - проговорил он медленно. – Белла здесь. _Белла. _Помнишь ее? Всю любовь твоей жизни?

Я раздраженно зарычал, отвернулся и, поцарапав свой нос, облокотился на стену. Джаспер увидел мой злобный взгляд и предупреждающе покачал головой. Нахмурившись, Эмметт смотрел то на меня, то на него.

- Я что-то пропустил? Белла вернулась в твою жизнь после шести лет разлуки. Вы можете начать все заново, воссоединиться. Каким образом это _не_ замечательно?

Я не ответил ему, зная, что брат все поймет, рано или поздно. Меня не удивило, что он видит только светлую часть ситуации; для него все делилось на черное и белое, и хотя я никогда не признаюсь, я слегка завидую ему в этом.

У Эмметта глаза расширились, когда до него дошло.

- Стой, - глаза увеличились еще больше, - ты не собираешься разговаривать с ней? Ты уйдешь?

В подтверждение его слов я опустил голову.

- Эдвард, это ненормально! – закричал мой брат. – Черт побери, что с тобой не так? Ты когда-нибудь со…?

Но я перестал слушать его речь, когда дверь на другом конце коридора открылась, и показалась…

- Элис, - я вздохнул, и вдруг все встало на свои места. Необъяснимое хорошее настроение Элис, блокирование ее мыслей, и пожелание удачи, когда я покинул кабинет директора. _Она знала. _Не раздумывая, я пошел в ее направлении настолько быстро, насколько это было возможно в присутствии людей, пока я не оказался в дюймах от нее. Она удивленно посмотрела на меня. Я все еще не мог читать ее мысли, но по лицу догадался, что девушка взволнованна.

- Эдвард, ты в п…

- Ты Видела это? – я зарычал, обрывая ее.

- Я…

- Я сказал, - произнес я, приближаясь к ней, - ты Видела это?

Я чувствовал, как мое тело сотрясается от злости. Элис испуганно на меня взглянула. Я снова хотел на нее закричать, заставить рассказать мне правду, но почувствовал, как кто-то крепко взялся за мое плечо. Я оглянулся и увидел Джаспера. За ним стоял Эмметт.

- Отпусти ее, - в голосе Джаспера слышалась скрытая угроза. Удивившись, я посмотрел вниз и увидел, что бессознательно схватился Элис за кисти. Я выпустил ее, опасаясь тишины. Люди заметили происходящее и стали покидать коридор. Я почувствовал удар волны спокойствия, нанесенный вежливостью Джаспера, и ступил назад, пребывая в полубессознательном состоянии. Вдруг у меня создалось ощущение, что стены коридора давят на меня. Моя голова раскалывалась из-за неожиданной атаки немного скандальных мыслей, которые доносились отовсюду, людей. Я посмотрел на своих братьев и сестер, которые наблюдали за мной.

- Эдвард, - прошептала Элис настолько тихо, что ни один человек не мог ее услышать. Джаспер продолжил ее держать. – Я знала, что ты мог встретить Беллу, но я не была уверена когда, и случится ли это вообще. Я не могла Видеть Беллу _годами, _это видение пришло ко мне ни с того ни с сего.

Девушка умоляюще посмотрела на меня, и я увидел в ее глазах, что она говорит правду. Но я все равно чувствовал злость, вырывающую из-под искусственного спокойствия.

- Почему ты не сказала мне? – спросил я дрожащим голосом. В глубине души мои эмоции боролись с эмоциями, которые посылал мне Джаспер.

- Потому что я знала, что ты слишком остро среагируешь! – ответила Элис раздраженно.

Я тут же почувствовал снова растущую в себе злобу и на сей раз высказался:

- Это не «слишком остро среагируешь»! Это вполне разумный ответ! У тебя нет никаких прав скрывать это от меня, ты…

Она смотрела на меня, суживая глаза.

- Эдвард, когда мы покидали Форкс, ты приказал мне не заглядывать в будущее Беллы. Я это сделала. Я сказал, что мне запрещено навещать ее, писать и иметь любой контакт с ней. Я вновь послушалась твоих желаний. Я оставила свою лучшую подругу умирать… - я зарычал при этих словах, но девушка невозмутимо продолжила, - и оставила свой дом и свою жизнь. Так что не _смей _мне указывать на что у меня есть «права», а на что – нет.

Не раздумывая, я снова ступил к Элис, но ее закрыл собой Эмметт. Несмотря на то, что моя агрессия застала его врасплох, он выглядел решительным.

- Перестань, Эдвард, - тихо произнес мой брат, - Не надо во всем винить Элис. Она тут ни при чем.

Я посмотрел на него, готовясь заспорить… но почувствовал упадок злости. Конечно, Эмметт прав, он всегда прав! Я ощутил вину и стыд за свой гнев, но он был настолько силен, что затуманивал мне разум.

- Мне… мне нужно выбраться отсюда, - я начал заикаться. Слова звучали как-то нелепо и сжато.

Мое тело все дрожало, я бежал из коридора через толпу, оставляя свою семью.

Следующим утром я рано вернулся домой. Выбежав из школы, я взял машину и ехал аж до самого Адирондакского Парка[2], находящийся в двух ста милях от города. Там я бродил и готовился к неизбежной каре, которую я получу от своих родственничков, когда приеду домой. Я знаю, у них достаточно причин, чтобы злиться на меня. Например, я оставил их у школы без машины. Но мне понадобилось слишком много часов, чтобы подготовиться к их ярости.

Подъезжая к дому, я слышал мысли и разговоры моей семьи. Впервые в жизни я так запер дверь машины и поднялся по лестнице, что они замолкли. Я вошел в гостиную и увидел их, сидящих парами на разных диванах и креслах. Когда я вошел в комнату, они все повернулись ко мне и раздраженными, а у Эсми и Карлайла – озабоченными взглядами. Я сразу вспомнил тот день, когда вернулся домой после спасения Беллы от грузовика Тайлера; та встреча вышла скомканной. Я повернулся к Элис, которая сидела рядом с диваном на полу, опираясь на ноги Джаспера.

- Элис, прости меня, - искренне произнес я, – мне не стоило кричать на тебя ранее, это было непростительно.

Я поднял глаза, посмотрел на Джаспера и извинился перед ним. Брат радостно простил меня. Затем я обернулся и взглянул на остальных.

- Простите, что бросил вас в школе прошлым утром. Я понимаю, что это было безрассудно и эгоистично, и я надеюсь, что вы простите меня. Кроме того, мне бы…

- Эдвард, - прервал меня Эмметт, - заткнись.

-… хотелось… стой-ка, что?

- Я сказал, заткнись. Нам не нужны твои глупые извинения, и нам плевать на машину. Все, что мы хотим знать – это _разумно_ ли ты решил, - он выделил слово «разумно», - что делать с Беллой.

- Я…я, - я стал запинаться, смущенный словами брата.

- В этот раз тебе не стоит покидать её, - вмешалась Элис со своего места на полу.

- Потому что этот поступок попадет под категорию «до ужаса глупо», а не «разумно», - Эмметт докончил предложение.

Я недоверчиво уставился на них, но они грозно посмотрели на меня в ответ.

_- Что? _– подумал Эмметт, - _Неужели ты думал, что в этот раз мы собираемся стоять в стороне и позволить тебе все запороть, даже не пытаясь исправиться? _

Я зарычал и отвернулся от него.

- Я могу лишь уехать.

Все мои родственники громко запротестовали, но громче всех была Элис.

- Нет, ты можешь еще кое-что, сукин… - в мой адрес послышались ругательства.

- Элис, - пробормотала укоризненно Эсми, которая сидела на диване рядом с Карлайлом.

- Прости, Эсми, но кому-то придется это сказать, - девушка сузила глаза и посмотрела на меня.

- Эдвард, тебе нужно обдумать это хорошенько.

Я выпалил:

- Ты думаешь, я не обдумывал? Ты думаешь, я действительно хочу уехать, а не остаться с Беллой навечно? Я искал другие варианты целый день, но этот самый лучший.

- Лучший для кого, тебя или Беллы? – я взглянул на Элис.

- Для Беллы, конечно же. – Что она пыталась сказать?

- Правда, что ли, Эдвард? По-твоему, твой уход сделает Беллу счастливой. Но из того, что я Увидела, она едва-едва излечилась. Как, по-твоему, она среагирует, когда ты снова уйдешь?

- Но это слишком опасно, - сказал я. Но сестра проигнорировала мой комментарий.

- По-моему, - произнесла она, как будто ничего слыша, - ты хочешь уйти только потому, что боишься.

- Боюсь? – я был готов взорваться. – Боюсь чего?

- Снова быть с Беллой, признать, что ты был с самого начала не прав и, что ты потратил шесть лет впустую, - я состроил рожицу и отвернулся от Элис, рассеянно проводя рукой по волосам.

- Ты и Белла созданы друг для друга, Эдвард! Разве ты не задумывался, почему из всех городов в Америке она решила работать именно тут? Или, почему ваши дороги снова пересеклись? Это Судьба, Эдвард! Вы предназначены друг для друга, и рано или поздно ты признаешь это! – Она облокотилась на ноги Джаспера и скрестила под грудью руки, показав Эмметту пять.

Я повернулся лицом к Карлайлу.

- А ты что думаешь? – спросил я, и все замолчали в знак уважения.

Обдумав слова, он заговорил:

- Это тебе решать, Эдвард, - сказал мужчина тихо. Элис в знак протеста уже открыла рот, но Карлайл поднял руку.

- Но, - отец продолжил, внимательно осматривая меня, - я считаю, что Элис в какой-то степени права. Тебе следует остаться, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока ты не определишься с чувствами Беллы и ее положением в жизни.

_«Прости, Эдвард», _- подумал он, - _«но я слишком долго смотрел на твои страдания. Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив». _

Я устало опустил плечи. Я чувствовал себя утомленным и загнанным в ловушку.

- Но я монстр, - тихо произнес я, - Белле живется лучше без меня. К тому же, я не знаю, остались ли ее чувства прежними. Наверное, она ненавидит меня за уход.

Я слышал, как мои родные обдумывали эти слова, но не обратил на них внимания. В конце концов, это чистая правда. Затем вдруг Розали оживилась в своем кресле и посмотрела на меня, в первый раз вмешиваясь в разговор.

- Эдвард, во имя Господа, _определись, _- сказала девушка саркастически, - это не вечер «Пожалей Эдварда Каллена». Либо ты уходишь, либо ты остаешься, но, пожалуйста, прекрати. Мы разговаривали об этом в течение шести лет, и я уже устала слушать одно и то же. Ты _не _монстр, и да, Белле, - ее имя она произнесла с отвращением, - пожалуй, без тебя живется лучше, но она этого не понимает. Она боготворит землю, по которой ты ходишь. Я не думаю, что шесть лет могли изменить ее преданность тебе.

Сестра стала рассматривать собственные ногти.

- В любом случае, я хочу остаться здесь. Я устала переезжать.

После этого монолога наступила мертвая тишина. Все уставили на Розали. Та, оторвавшись от ногтей, оглядела семью и закатила глаза.

- О Боже, - сказала она скучающим голосом, - я не сильно люблю эту особу, но я не хочу приносить себя в жертву вечному нытью Эдварда.

Эмметт засмеялся над этим и поцеловал Розали в щеку, весело поглядывая на меня.

_«Ну же, Эдвард, даже Рози считает, что тебе следует остаться». _

Я перевел взгляд с него на Элис и Джаспера, затем на Карлайла, а потом на Эсми. Я начал трястись. Мама смотрела на меня с болью и мольбой в глазах.

_«Пожалуйста, Эдвард», - _умоляюще думала она, _- «давай здесь останемся. Я хочу увидеть Беллу. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. И я хочу, чтобы моя семья осталась целой. Пожалуйста». _

Моя решительность моментально рухнула, и я понял, чего стоил Эсми отъезд. Ни под каким предлогом я не мог позволить испытать эту боль снова. Я глубоко вздохнул.

- Хорошо, - неохотно произнес я, - мы остаемся.

Я хотел продолжить, но не смог, потому что Эмметт радостно завопил, а Элис в порыве чувств крепко обняла меня.

- О, Эдвард! – она воскликнула. – Это правильно решение, я точно знаю!

Девушка отпустила меня, концентрируясь.

- Я… я Вижу, как мы идем в школу завтра… и Белла будет там. Но это все, в чем я уверена, - она вздохнула, - Думаю, пройдет некоторое время, прежде чем я снова могу Видеть ее, но я буду стараться.

Джаспер поднялся и утешительно положил руки на ее плечи.

- Ты правильно поступил, Эдвард, - Эсми тихо сказала и, подойдя ко мне, нежно погладила мою руку. Я попытался ответить, но заколебался, не зная, как вслух рассказать о своих тревогах.

- А что… а что, если она больше не хочет меня видеть? – я не смотрел никому в глаза, пока говорил это; я стыдился своей неуверенности. Наверное, Элис была права. _Я боялся_, но только чувств Беллы к себе. Несмотря на свои годы, я вдруг снова почувствовал себя семнадцатилетним мальчишкой – ненадежным, ранимым, испуганным. Мысли моих родных утешали меня:

_«Конечно, она все еще хочет быть с тобой – Белла любит тебя – вы созданы быть вместе». _

Но только Эмметт заговорил:

- Что ж, - сказал он задумчиво, - тогда ты должен соблазнить ее.

Все засмеялись, а я поднял брови.

- Соблазнить ее?

- Конечно, - парень продолжил, не обращая внимания на смешки, - знаешь, будь очаровательным, покажи ей, какой ты замечательный, _ослепи ее. _

Эмметт заулыбался, а Джаспер фыркнул. Я никогда не осознавал факта, что мои супер способности _ослепляли _Беллу.

- Это сработает, - уверенно сказал Эмметт, - Белла любит тебя, и привязана к тебе. Не важно, что она чувствует, ты сможешь ее убедить.

Я посмотрел на спокойное, уверенное лицо Эмметта, а затем перевел взгляд на настенные часы.

Шесть часов утра.

Два часа до того, как я увижу Беллу, два часа до того, как мне придется снова завоевывать ее сердце. Я глубоко вздохнул, наблюдая за стрелками.

Время соблазнять мисс Свон.

[1] Здесь я позволила себе небольшую вольность в переводе. В оригинале, кроме медведей авторша упомянула еще и снежных леопардов, но они в Сибири не водятся!

[1] Адирондакский парк – один из крупнейших парков в США, основанный в 1892 году. Находится недалеко от Нью-Йорка.


	4. Сибирь

**От переводчика: **дорогие мои, простите меня, пожалуйста! Я перевела новую главу, я безумно извиняюсь за то, что это заняло вечность! Мне даже стали приходить письма с вопросами, бросила ли я перевод. Нет, нет и еще раз нет!

Кстати, советую новую главу читать под песню, строки из которой приведены ниже =)

**Глава**** 4. **

_Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_

"_Do not speak" by _No doubt

**От лица Беллы. **

Когда я проснулась следующим утром, мне понадобилась целая минута, чтобы понять, почему я ужасно себя чувствую. Каждая клеточка моего тела болела так, словно я вела вечные бои. Мои глаза щипало из-за соли, оставшейся после слез, а горло было до безумия сухим. Сначала я пыталась вспомнить, что же за кошмар мне приснился, что я так себя чувствовала, но потом события вчерашнего дня ворвались в мой разум.

_Каллены приехали в Рочестер; Эдвард зашел в кабинет и сел на свое место; у меня новый ученик в классе… _

- Ууу… - я заныла, перевернулась на другой бок и сильно зажмурила глаза в надежде, что если я их не открою, то засну, и день прекратится. К сожалению, отсутствие света дало моему разыгравшемуся воображению пространство, и воспоминания нахлынули с еще большей силой.

_Эдвард, находящийся в кабинете; лучики света блестят на его бронзовых волосах; его медовые глаза мерцают, пока он шепчет мое имя… _

Я с силой открыла свои глаза и прямо села.

- Прекрати, - я попыталась убедить себя охрипшим голосом, - прекрати думать о нем.

Изображения пропали, и я почувствовала триумф… до тех пор, пока не поняла, что спорю с собственным подсознанием. Но, несмотря на то, что я медленно, но верно сходила с ума, я без особого желания заставила себя встать с постели и готовиться к работе.

Я знала, что не смогу надолго отвлечься от своих мыслей, но не думала, что пройдет НАСТОЛЬКО мало времени до того, как я снова сконцентрируюсь на Эдварде. Где же он сейчас? Как объяснит директору свой неожиданный отъезд? А своей семье? И вопрос, который волновал меня больше всего, думал ли он обо мне? Это была жалкая и напрасная надежда, но я не могла не заметить этого. Можете назвать это тайным желанием, но мне кажется, кроме вчерашнего удивления я увидела что-то еще в глазах Эдварда. Я не могу утверждать, что это правда, однако я уверена, что Эдвард чувствует гораздо больше, чем показывает. Неужели он скучал по мне, хотя бы чуть-чуть? И я уже не смела думать, что он жалел о том, что ушел. Чистя зубы, я посмотрела в зеркало, и в моей душе появился огонек надежды. Но когда я увидела свое отражение в зеркале, моя уверенность ушла так же быстро, как и пришла. Мои волосы были тусклыми и не поддаваемые прическе, на лице - пятна, а под глазами находились такие темные круги, что ни один макияж не мог их скрыть. Я выглядела кошмарно. Конечно, Эдвард не любил меня да и вообще ничего не чувствовал ко мне, если бы хоть какие-нибудь из его чувств ко мне остались, то он бы подошел вчера. Он бы последовал за мной, когда я ушла из кабинета. Он бы не покинул меня тогда, в конце концов! Я проста как табуретка и слишком обычная. Глупо думать, что я могу подходить такому человеку как Эдвард. Если бы Эдвард по-настоящему любил меня, он бы никогда не ушел. Я ему не нужна, он так и мне сказал тогда в лесу, и никакая фантазия не могла бы изменить эти слова.

Когда я пошла на работу, я уже полностью была уверена, что Эдвард равнодушен ко мне, а когда я вышла из автобуса, мне стало интересно, куда дальше отправятся Каллены. Я остановилась на Канаде, когда увидела их.

Эмметт, Розали, Элис и Джаспер стояли на другом конце парковки и что-то серьезно обсуждали. Я остолбенела и не смогла отвести взгляд от них. Увидев их, я удивилась так же сильно, как я удивилась вчера, увидев Эдварда. Что они здесь делали? Я была так уверена, что они уедут из Рочестера сразу же, как узнают, что я здесь. Но они все еще были тут, необыкновенно красивые и притягивающие внимание, как и всегда. Хотя потом я поняла, что Эдварда рядом с ними не было.

Я быстро оглянулась, но его нигде не было видно.

_"Что же это значит?"_ - поинтересовалась я мысленно, но так и не смогла придумать достойный ответ.

Конечно, Эдвард оставил бы семью, но я сомневалась, что дело в этом. Каллены были тесно связаны, один за всех и все за одного. Я выучила это правило еще в Форксе. Я оглянулась на них еще раз, и они до сих пор стояли и разговаривали. Я сомневалась, стоит ли мне подойти к ним или пройти мимо, как вдруг все уже решили за меня. Эмметт увидел меня, и их разговор окончился. Он что-то пробормотал, и остальные тоже уставились на меня. Я вдруг почувствовала, как мое лицо "горит", и быстро в смущении отвернулась. Мне не хотелось с ним обсуждать уезд их брата, если, конечно, Эдвард уехал. Будучи уверенной, что они за мной не последуют, я поторопилась в кабинет, где у меня должен пройти первый урок. Слава Богу, это было на другом конце здания.

Остаток дня проходил без вмешательства Калленов. Я проводила уроки один за другим и стала вновь входить в колею школьной жизни.

_"Вот именно так и должен был пройти первый день семестра"_, - думала я, подписывая задания и отвечая на вопросы с несвойственной мне легкостью. Теперь когда Эдварда нет, я снова смогла сконцентрироваться и даже ухитрилась расслабиться. Даже узнав, что послед ланча я буду вести у старшеклассников[1] - класса Эдварда - я не расстроилась, а покинула учительскую в относительно хорошем настроении.

Пройдя в Блок 12, я вдруг остановилась. Мне показалось, я увидела вспышку бронзы у двери моего класса... нет, это невозможно. У меня просто снова разыгралось воображение. Я протерла свои глаза, глубоко вздохнула и шагнула за дверь... только для того, чтобы снова замереть. Эдвард сидел на своем вчерашнем месте, небрежно облокотившись на стену и не обращая внимания на бесстыдные взгляды своих одноклассниц. Пока я не могла пошевелиться, парень повернул голову в мою сторону, и наши взгляды встретились. На долю секунды я подумала, что Эдвард пытается что-то мне сказать, но прежде чем я смогла в этом убедиться, он отвернулся.

Дрожа, я прошла к своему столу. Я была полностью ошарашена. Я была так уверена, что Эдвард уедет, хоть не раз мне приходило на ум, что он может и остаться. Что здесь делает? Почему он не покинул меня как в прошлый раз? Мой разум сошел с ума, пытаясь придумать всевозможные причины, но почему-то ни одна из них не подходила. Я пришла к выводу, что у Эдварда по непонятной причине осталось "незавершенное дело", и это как-то связано со мной. Но это не сулило ничего хорошего для меня и моего испуганного разума.

Урок снова прошел в тумане. Когда я увидела Эдварда, моя уверенность куда-то испарилась, и на место нее пришли смущение и замешательство. Пока я читала классу лекции про любовь Элизабет и мистера Дарси, мои мысли сфокусировались на чувствах к Эдварду. Я краешком глаза поглядывала на него и отворачивалась, когда парень изредка поднимал свой взгляд на меня. Вся эта ситуация становилась почти смешной из-за этого ребячества.

Когда до конца урока осталось пять минут, и я стала давать домашнее задание, я для себя решила. Я не стану дожидаться и выяснять, почему Эдвард остался в Рочестере, я сомневаюсь, что смогу заговорить с ним без слез. Сегодня нельзя было вот так вот убежать и при этом никого не удивить, но я обязана попытать, несмотря ни на что. Прозвенел звонок, и весь класс поднялся. Они пошли к двери, громко болтая и смеясь. Мне не надо было оглядываться, чтобы догадаться, что Эдвард не может идти так быстро, как он хочет, и что он стоит в конце толпы. Я должна уйти до того, как он сможет заговорить со мной. Я возилась с сумкой, пытаясь запихнуть в нее все свои вещи как можно быстрее, но потом кусочек моей блузки застрял в застежке.

"Торопись, торопись, торопись!" - кричал мой мозг. Если я не выберусь отсюда в следующие несколько секунд, все будет потеряно. Эдвард точно загонит меня в угол, и что же я буду делать тогда? Я вздрогнула: мне было мучительно даже думать о разговоре, и время мне в помощь. Я наконец ухитрилась закрыть сумку, и с триумфальным "Ха!" подняла взгляд.

Было слишком поздно.

Пока я боролась с сумкой, я не заметила, как из классе ушли все ученики за исключением одного. Эдвард стоял у двери, суровый и непоколебимый, будто сделанный из камня. Я почувствовала, как ускорилось биение сердца, и мысленно проклинала себя; парень может это слышать. Я посмотрела на дверь, а затем - на него, прикидывая, каковы мои шансы сбежать. Должно быть, если я промчусь мимо него, не глядя в глаза, то он отпустит меня. Решив, что это моя единственная надежда, я приняла строгий вид и зашагала к двери. На несколько секунд мой план даже работал. Да Эдварда осталось почти три шага, а он еще и слова не проронил. Я расслабилась и увеличила скорость. Три шага, два, оди..

- Белла, - пробормотал он.

Я почувствовала, как моя надежда разбилась на кусочки. Наши взгляды встретились, и я снова не могла отвести глаз от его совершенного тела.

"Это так несправедливо, что кто-то может выглядеть так идеально", - подумала я, пожирая Эдварда глазами.

- Здравствуй, Эдвард, - Я смогла вдохнуть немного воздуха, отрывая свой взгляд от него. Теперь я не могла не поговорить с ним, все, что было в моих силах - это сделать разговоров настолько кратким, насколько это возможно. После неловкой паузы парень нарушил тишину.

- Как твои дела? - смущенно спросил он. Я уставилась на него, не доверяя эмоциями на своем лице. А как, по его мнению, у меня дела? Либо Эдвард соблюдал правила хорошего тона, либо он и представить не мог, что уничтожил меня. Наверное, ему было удобнее предположить, что я не настолько помешана на нем. Парень тихонько кашлянул, и до меня дошло, что я до сих пор не ответила ему.

"УЖАСНО!" - хотелось мне закричать. - "Ты мне нужен, я люблю тебя, почему же ты ушел от меня?"

- Хорошо, - произнесла я. Остатки воспитания заставили ответить меня на вопрос. Эдвард кивнул. Мы спросили друг друга о здоровье наших семей и продлили наш нелепый разговор еще на несколько минут. Мое замешательство соединилось с неоднозначными эмоциями, которые я испытывала, любуясь Эдвардом. Чтобы еще больше усложнить ситуацию, он с очевидным любопытством рассматривал меня, и когда наши взгляды встретились, я поняла, что не могу смотреть на него больше двух секунд. Но потом я спросила, где парень жил до Рочестера, и почувствовала себя менее скованной.

- Сибирь? - изумленно воскликнула я. Это был не тот ответ, который я ожидала услышать. Мне стало интересно, почему же Эдвард выбрал столь далёкое место. Когда я почувствовала горечь, я поняла. Сибирь находится дальше всего от меня. Мысль о том, что Эдвард был в таком отчаянии, что решил жить за пол Земли от меня, привела меня еще к одному нервному расстройству. Я решила промолчать, потому что была уверена, что заплачу. Я упрямо отказывалась на него смотреть, угрюмо играя с кончиком своего рукава. Интересно, когда он прекратит эту пытку и отпустит меня?

К несчастью, Эдвард моих намеков не понимал.

-… Белла, - сказал он колеблющимся голосом, - я… я лишь хочу сказать, что…

Несмотря на борьбу в душе, я подняла свои глаза и посмотрела на парня. Эдвард раньше прекрасно выражал свои мысли, даже в самые напряженные моменты он блистал красноречием. Интересно, что же сейчас изменилось. Я смотрела, как он глубоко вдохнул и попытался начать заново.

- Что ж, Белла, нам надо поговорить, - моя тело начало слабеть при этих словах, они мне напоминали о той ночи, когда Эдвард оставил меня. Вдруг ни с того ни с сего я с полной уверенностью осознала, что сейчас он поступит точно так же. Не знаю почему, но оставить меня в Форксе, чтобы защитить от самого себя, не было лучшим решением. И сейчас он заставит меня пережить те чувства, которые я испытала шесть лет назад.

Я знаю, Эдвард сейчас скажет, что ничего не чувствует… и вдруг я поняла, что не хочу этого слышать. Сейчас, спустя столько лет я _знала, _ что он не любит меня. Мне не нужно еще одно подтверждение. Услышать снова эти слова было бы самым жестоким поступком на свете; мое сердце не выдержало бы этих страданий. Я потом не смогла бы его залечить.

- Пожалуйста, Эдвард, - сказала я, и не пытаясь скрыть мольбу в своем голосе, - не делай этого.

Парень нахмурил брови и в растерянности посмотрел на меня:

- Но, Белла, я должен…

- Нет, не должен, - почему он так сильно хотел разбить мне сердце снова? Или он считает, что я забыла те слова? Сама мысль об этом была нелепа.

- Но, Белла, - на лице Эдварда была написана, несмотря на замешательство, решимость. Его непоколебимость доказала мне, что я не могу с ним вечно бороться и что мои слова не убедят его в том, что дружить я не собираюсь.

- Пожалуйста, Эдвард, - заклинала я парня. Моя грудь болела от ожидания будущего отказа. – Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, и не хочу этого слышать. И не могу подтвердить, что чувствую тоже самое, и прости меня за это. Но я понимаю _твои_ чувства и попытаюсь так, чтобы не выглядело слишком нелепо.

Я замолчала на несколько секунд, а потом солгала, добавив:

- Прошло шесть лет, в течение которых я работала над собой. Так что не могли бы мы забыть про наше прошлое?

Ложь слетела с моего языка с ужасающей легкостью. Не важно, пройдет шесть лет или сто шесть. Я никогда не перестану любить Эдварда.

- Белла, думаю, ты меня не понимаешь, - сказал мужчина отчаянно.

Я начала раздражаться. Конечно, я понимаю его, или это так важно произносить все по слогам?

- Наоборот, - ответила я, - я прекрасно тебя понимаю.

Эдвард не сразу ответил, и в душе я вздохнула с облегчением. Но, когда я посмотрела ему в глаза, чувства, увиденные там, удивили меня. Я-то считала, он испытает облегчение, но его реакция была мне непонятна. Он смотрел на меня со смесью боли и – если бы я его не знала, я бы подумала про другое – болью? Это нелепо! Что _я _такого сказала, что это на него так повлияло?

Парень продолжал без устали смотреть на меня, и я стала чувствовать себя неловко. Вдруг я поняла, что не знаю, остался мой внутренний «барьер» или нет, возможно, Эдвард просто читает мои мысли сейчас. Мне необходимо выяснить – все равно терять нечего; если он _мог _прочесть мысли, он бы уже знал о моем желании. _Эдвард, - _подумала я немного смущенно. Я никогда не пыталась общаться таким образом с ним раньше, - _я люблю тебя. Всегда любила и никогда не перестану. Хотела бы я, чтобы ты ответил мне взаимностью. _

Я даже задержала дыхание, рассматривая лицо своего любимого и пытаясь понять, услышал он меня или нет.

Никакой реакции.

Придя к выводу, что Эдвард по-прежнему не может читать мои мысли, я почувствовала облегчение, и в то же время – разочарование. Он снова заговорил, вновь заставляя обратить на него мое внимание.

- Ты уверена, что именно это чувствуешь? - Спросил парень.

Эдвард говорил сдержанно, но в его глазах были написано странное желание. Его вопрос удивил меня. Какая ему разница, то или не то; наверняка он пытался понять, буду я снова за ним бегать или нет. Но, даже не понимая истинной цели этого вопроса, я поставила себе задачу: освободить его. Мне нужно убедить парня, раз и навсегда, что у меня планов на наше совместное будущее нет. Пытаясь не расплакаться, я посмотрела ему в лицо и медленно и четко сказала:

- Да, уверена.

Как только слова слетели с моих губ, я почувствовала ту самую знакомую, ноющую боль в своей груди. Я скрестила руки под грудью; несмотря на обстоятельства, у меня не было желания поправлять ситуацию. Что сделано, то сделано; пути назад нет. То, что я дала Эдварду еще один шанс на счастье, делало мои страдания менее мучительными. И я рада, что ему не пришлось пройти через тот же ад, что и мне, за последние шесть лет.

У моего тела, похоже, имелся свой разум, и мне приходилось бороться со слезами, которые грозились выступить на глаза.

_Черт бы тебя побрал, Белла! _– я упрекнула себя. – _Ты не можешь заплакать прямо перед ним. Это же все разрушит! _

Я не могла больше этого выносить; мне надо убежать. Не смея поднимать глаз на Эдварда, я сделала шаг в сторону и прошагала мимо парня. В спешке я поскользнулась на пятке моих колготок, я мысленно приготовилась упасть, но… ничего не случилось. Знакомые сильные руки поддержали меня, обхватив за талию.

Я повернулась и увидела, что Эдвард сам был в шоке от своих же действий, как будто бы он все сделал, не задумываясь ни о чем. Я-то думала, он меня сразу выпустит, оттолкнет или будет стыдиться нашей близости. Но меня больше всего поразило его лицо. Казалось бы, будто мужчина принимает очень важное решение. Но затем он расслабился, на лице появилась знакомая улыбка, а в глазах – огонек. Он сделал один шаг навстречу мне, сокращая и без того маленькое расстояние между нами, и прижимаясь ко мне.

_О Господи. _

Я не могла думать, я даже дышать не могла, я видела лишь Эдварда. Его прекрасно накаченную грудь и плечи, его блестящую кожу, его непокорные бронзовые волосы, часть которых была у него на глазах… и _о Боже_, его глаза. Может, мой разум и умел составлять предложения, но у меня не находилось слов, чтобы описать то, как он смотрит на меня. Если бы не его поддержка, я бы точно упала на пол, оставив после себя одно мокрое место. В глубине души осталась одна разумная часть меня, которая советовала мне убегать. _Это все неправильно, Белла, он твой ученик, тебя выгонят с работы и арестуют! _Последняя часть предложения четко отдавалась эхом в моей голове. Человеческому глазу было сложно увидеть и понять, но Эдвард тоже находился на пределе своих возможностей. Неразумно с моей стороны оставаться с ним после уроков. Часть меня кричала бросить все и бежать, но безумно сложно даже пошевелиться, когда Эдвард смотрит так эротично. Я поежилась; надеюсь, никогда больше слова «ученик» и «эротичный» не встанут в одном предложении в моей голове.

До меня только начало доходить, в какую опасную ситуацию я попала, и вместо возбуждения я почувствовала ужас. Все вышло из под контроля.

- Белла, - прошептал Эдвард, пощекотав своим дыханием мне шею. А потом это все прекратилось. Что-то внутри меня взбунтовалось, и я еще сильнее прижалась к нему. Сквозь блузку я чувствовала биение его сердца, еще больше взволновавшее меня. Наши лица почти касались друг друга, мне вдруг показалось таким легким коснуться его идеальных губ своими. Я вдохнула в себя его запах и закрыла глаза, впадая в забытье…

Безо всяких предупреждений, Эдвард резко вырвался из моих объятий и убежал в другую часть кабинета, аж к самому окну. Боль от его отказа была равносильна той боли, когда тебя на полной скорости сбивает грузовик. Мои мышцы застыли и отказывались двигаться, а сама я боролась с этими ужасными чувствами. Я схватилась руками за стол, стараясь не упасть. _ТЫ ДУРА! – _кричала я мысленно. – _Какого ХРЕНА ты ДУМАЛА? Он не любит тебя, Белла! _Я же должна была это знать. Мне хотелось ударить себя за глупое поведение. Я для Эдварда теперь никто, так, всего лишь напоминание об ошибке, которую нужно забыть. Какой же _отчаянной _я выгляжу теперь? Я почувствовала, как слезы стыда и ужаса катятся по моим щекам. Быстро вытерев их рукой, я отвернулась. Кроме того, я была так занята спасением от него, что не сразу расслышала стук в дверь. Раза так с пятого или с шестого.

- Д-да? – спросила я, поворачиваясь к открывшейся двери. На пороге стояла Эмили Демарко, длинноногая выпускница с карими глазами и черными волосами.

- Здравствуйте, мисс Свон, - сказала она своим Бронкским[2] акцентом, - извините, что отвлекаю, у меня к вам вопрос насчет сегодняшнего домашнего задания.

Она прекратила говорить, осматривая Эдварда. Несмотря на мое жестокое унижение, я внезапно возревновала то, как девушка на него смотрит. Я откашлялась, и Эмили повернулась ко мне, сгорая от стыда.

- Ты меня не отвлекаешь, Эмили, - сказала я холодно, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Эдварда, - мистер Каллен как раз собирался уйти.

Я услышала, как парень стал протестовать:

- Нет, постойте, я…

- На сегодня все, не забудь закрыть дверь, выходя из класса, - произнесла я, не смотря в его сторону. Это мое неожиданное поведение – механизм, защищающий меня от боли. Я почувствовала, что Эдвард остановился за мной, как бы обдумывая, уйти или не уйти, но затем он вышел. Он остановился в проходе, и я ощутила его взгляд на себе, но упрямо посмотрела на пол. Парень ушел, захлопнув дверь за собой. Я вздрогнула, еще сильнее сжав стол руками. Глубоко вздохнув, я заставила себя посмотреть на пораженную Эмили.

- Итак, Эмили, - я старалась четко произнести каждое слово, - чем я могу тебе помочь?

[1] Дело в том, что в Америке старшая школа длится три года – с девятого по двенадцатый. В тексте автор использовала слово "junior" – это означает, что Эдвард учится в одиннадцатом классе.

[2] Бронкс – один из пяти округов Нью-Йорка.


	5. Колыбельная

**Глава 5**

_Нет, я тебя не ненавижу,  
Не хочу бороться с тобой.  
Знай, что я всегда буду любить тебя!  
Но теперь ты мне не нравишься,  
Потому что перегнул палку._

"_**Which to Bury, Us or the Hatchet" by Relient K**_

Моя встреча с Эдвардом в классе открыла мне на многое глаза. Прежде всего, я не могла не терять голову, находясь с ним в одном помещении. И, конечно, при таком раскладе становилось ясно, что общаться с парнем было бы неразумно. Поэтому мне придется принять решение, которое мне поможет сохранить работу, благоразумие и спокойствие, я обязана держаться от Эдварда как можно дальше.

Так начались несколько недель избегания. Если раньше я редко заходила в учительскую, предпочитая проводить перемены в кабинетах, то теперь я всегда находилась там, лишь не встретить парня. Когда мне приходилось покидать свое «убежище», чтобы идти на уроки, я выбирала такие коридоры в школе, где вероятность столкнуться с ним была минимальной. Я зашла так далеко, что даже тайком скачала расписание Эдварда, чтобы примерно знать, где он находится.

Конечно, я держалась от парня подальше, но это были еще цветочки по сравнению с тем, как он пытался снова застать меня одной в кабинете. Несмотря на все мои тщательно спланированные действия, Эдвард пытался загнать меня в угол на переменах. Я все время ухитрялась убегать – то отсиживалась в учительской, то пряталась в толпе – но каждый раз прятать становилось все труднее.

Я была осторожной даже дома. Я не знаю, как далеко доведет Эдварда его решительность и будет ли он пытаться увидеть меня после школы, но все-таки я приняла решительные меры. Я удостоверилась, что окна были хорошо и плотно закрыты, а из дома выходила только в крайнем случае, например, в продуктовый магазин. Я тратила кучу времени, сидя на диване и всматриваясь в окно, боясь, что серебряная машина подъедет к моему дому. Но обычно мимо моего дома проезжали вечно торопящиеся на работу бизнесмены. Хотя, пару раз, я могу поклясться, я видела, как красивая блестящая спортивная машина быстро мчалась по дороге.

И, также постоянно были телефонные звонки. Первый раз случилось в половину одиннадцатого вечера, после прекрасного дня в школе, когда Эдвард не пришел. Когда раздался звонок, я была в душе, а когда я вышла – точнее, выбежала и споткнулась – включился автоответчик. Сначала я подумала, что он сломался – красная лампочка горела, а значит, сообщение записывалось, но никто ничего не говорил. Когда я прислушалась, то услышала тихие вздохи своего молчаливого собеседника. Это длилось около пяти минут, пока он сам не положил трубку. Я пыталась не торопиться с выводами и решила, что это была случайность… пока это не стало повторяться снова и снова. Каждый вечер в одно и то же время телефон звонил, потом переключался на автоответчик. Звонящий никогда не говорил и не оставлял сообщений, а просто тихо ждал.

Конечно же, я не могу утверждать, что это Эдвард. Это мог быть кто угодно. Но если бы я была кем угодно, то сообщения ни о чем вывели бы меня из себя. Но все равно я _не_ боялась. Мысль о том, что Эдвард звонит мне, успокаивала меня. Порой, мне казалось, что он звонит по другой причине, а не потому, что хочет расстаться со мной.

Но моих способностей вводить в заблуждение оказалось не достаточно, чтобы уговорить себя поговорить с Эдвардом. Я также не решалась снимать трубку. У меня уже вошло в привычку дожидаться включения автоответчика, и это бесило Джейка. Когда он узнал, что Эдвард вернулся, он стал звонить мне по три-четыре раза в день. Джейк проверял, не стану ли я снова встречаться с «кровососом», хотя и никогда этого не признавал и даже пытался убедить меня в обратном! Сначала он ждал парочку дней, чтобы придумать себе причины для разговора, а потом стал звонить каждый день и спрашивать прямо, говорила ли я с Эдвардом.

Когда примерно через две с половиной недели после начала семестра, вечером в понедельник, Джейк позвонил мне в тридцать восьмой раз, я потеряла свое терпение.

- Джейкоб Блэк, я клянусь, если ты мне задашь этот вопрос хоть еще ОДИН РАЗ, я лично приеду в Форкс и сломаю твой телефон!

- Прости, _прости меня_! – поспешно произнес Джейк, - Господи, женщина! Я всего лишь о тебе забочусь!

- Мне не нужна твоя забота! – прорычала я и в сердцах ударила стену ногой и тут же об этом пожалела, почувствовав боль. – Мне… уже.. двадцать… четыре года! – Я поморщилась из боли. – И мне не требуется щенок-переросток, живущий в тысяче милях от меня, в качестве няньки!

Наступила неловкая тишина, и я почувствовала вину.

- Прости, Джейк, - пробормотала я, - это было резко, но хоть раз в жизни я хочу сразиться в собственной битве сама. Мы же говорим об Эдварде…

- Ага, жаждущем крови, покинувшем семью, душераздирающем, испортившем твою жизнь вампире…

- Который никогда не являлся опасностью для меня, - закончила я, раз и навсегда решая забыть о нашей первой встрече на биологии. Джейкоб фыркнул, он явно со мной не соглашался. – _Пожалуйста, _Джейкоб, - вздохнула я, - моя жизнь достаточно полна стрессов и без ежедневных препираний с тобой. Просто поверь мне, когда я говорю тебе, что сторонюсь Эдварда. Хорошо?

Он зарычал тихонько, но потом сказал:

- Ладно, пока, мне надо идти. Эмбри и так уже считает, что я слишком сильно навязываю свое мнение.

И повесил трубку. Я изнуренно вздохнула и, потирая свои виски, направилась с свою комнату. Но не успела я пройти и трех шагов, как тут же раздался звонок. Громко ругаясь, я развернулась и пошла обратно.

- СЕРЬЕЗНО, Джейкоб, я не шутила о телефоне! ЧТО ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ НА… - Я застыла, не договорив половину предложения. Мой взгляд упал на часы на автоответчике – _22:30. _

_О, нет! _

Чувство ужаса стало комком в моем горле, когда я услышала знакомый вельветовый голос на другом конце.

- Белла?

Не раздумывая, я с такой силой бросила трубку, что телефон упал на пол, чуть ли не вырвав шнур из розетки. Трясясь, я наклонилась, чтобы поднять аппарат и поставить его на привычное место, не отрывая от него своих глаз. Я попятилась назад. _Ну что ж, по крайней мере, ты теперь знаешь, что это не грабитель, - _сказал мой внутренний голос. Моя реакция поразила даже меня, как будто у тела выработался условный рефлекс. Пока я уставилась на телефон, он снова зазвонил. Я снова стала отходить назад и остановилась лишь тогда, когда почувствовала, что сзади стоит диван, на который я свалилась с огромным облегчением. Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем включился автоответчик. Я ждала, затаив дыхание, не зная, заговорит ли Эдвард или просто продолжит молчать. Я напрягла уши, пытаясь услышать хоть что-то.

И я услышала. Кто-то играл знакомую музыку на фортепиано…. Едва не задохнувшись от шока, я упала на колени и, как вкопанная, смотрела на автоответчик. Звуки, которые я уже несколько лет не слышала… сквозь мили и года они унесли меня к тому пасмурному дню и прекрасному юноше за пианино.

_Музыка полилась медленнее и мягче, незаметно превратившись в уже знакомую мне колыбельную. _

_- Эта часть посвящается тебе, - прошептал Эдвард. _

Я почувствовала мучительную боль в своей груди и заметила, что слезы полились из глаз по щекам. _Моя колыбельная, он играет мою колыбельную. _Я не могла поверить, так сильно это было похоже на сон. Ноты раздавались из микрофона и заполняли всю мою комнату, разрывая сердце мне и ублажая боль. Я не слышала свою колыбельную с тех самых пор, когда Эдвард подарил мне CD на восемнадцатилетие. Всего за несколько часов прежде, чем он покинул меня. Да, я сидела на холодном полу, а музыка наполняла каждый уголок тихой комнаты своими прекрасными звуками. Я вдруг захотела снова услышать голос Эдварда, поговорить с ним, сказать, как сильно я его люблю. Словно под гипнозом, я потянула руки к трубке, но как только захотела ее взять, как музыка кончилась, и я опять вернулась в реальный мир. Я тихо стояла, не смея дышать и ожидая, что парень что-нибудь – да хоть что угодно – скажет, объяснит свои действия. Наступило молчание, а через несколько мгновений повесили трубку.

Я села. Стояла тишина, но теперь мне она казалась такой громкой. _Эдвард играл мою колыбельную. _Что это значит? Почему из всех мелодий в мире он выбрал именно эту? _Могла ли это означать, что… _о нет, я даже додумать эту мысль себе не дала. Я не могла этого вынести; только не через две недели после того, как он попытался ускользнуть от меня. Эдварду на меня наплевать; это же очевидно. Но тогда почему он так старается, пытаясь убедить меня в обратном? _Зачем он усложняет все это? _Наверное, парень не понимает, что значит для меня эта колыбельная. Наверное, для него это просто мелодия среди тысячи других композиций. Это _и есть _объяснение; все остальное кажется бессмыслицей. Пока я успела раздеться, чтобы пойти спать, мой разум был наполнен вопросами. А когда я уснула, мне снились странные сны с музыкой и сиянием топаза.

Утро вторника было ярким и солнечным, что начало успокаивать мои нервы, которые после вчерашнего оставались еще на пределе. Я шла в школу, чувствуя себя более уверенно, чем обычно. Я надеялась, что Эдварда отпугнет сегодняшнее солнце, и он не пойдет учиться. Но к четвертому уроку мне стало ясно, что этот день – не мой счастливый, потому что солнце медленно загородили большие, темные тучи.

_Потрясающе, _- подумала я, шагая на урок к одиннадцатым классам и используя папку в качестве зонтика. Сегодня я не смогу избежать Эдварда, и это подтвердилось, когда я вошла в кабинет. Там сидел он, и еще большинство учеников. Стараясь не замечать боль в груди при виде Эдварда, я начала привыкать к ней. Это стало моим обычным состоянием в течение двух недель.

Сегодня ученики должны писать сочинение про леди Кэтрин де Бёр и о ее роли в романе – задание, которое, учитывая их подготовку, не должно представлять сложности. Но, судя по печальным и выражающим ужас лицам, я полагала, что они не разделяли моего мнения. Я уверена, Эдвард не был в их числе, но слишком боялась взглянуть на его лицо, чтобы проверить.

Я слегка прокашлялась, чтобы дать всем понять, что урок начался, а затем сказала.

- Добрый день, садитесь. У вас есть один час, чтобы сделать задание, после чего я соберу все ваши эссе на проверку. Поэтому постарайтесь и, пожалуйста, не болтайте. Если понадобится, на моем столе лежат черновики. А теперь можете начинать.

Все дружно зашумели, доставая ручки и пролистывая тетради и книги. И воцарилась тишина, если не считать за шум скрип ручек по бумаге.

Я устроилась поудобнее на стуле и подготовилась к тихому уроку, когда у всех было дело. Но своим боковым зрением я заметила, что кто-то встал. Я повернулась и увидела, как Эдвард отодвигает кресло, встает из-за стола и направляется ко мне, тихий как мышь. Я прилипла к стулу, моя рука с ручкой застыла в воздухе, так и не написав оценку 4 на одной из работ. Я вдохнула побольше воздуха и отвела глаза от Эдварда, снова начиная писать. _Наверное, он просто хочет взять черновик, - _подумала я с надеждой, будто не замечая, что его тетрадь на столе так и осталась неоткрытой. Я продолжила смотреть на бумагу, даже не видя того, что там написано. Я просто ждала, что произойдет дальше.

Я чувствовала взгляд Эдварда на себе. Повернувшись спиной к классу, он притворился, будто берет черновик. Парень коснулся своею ладонью моей, и я пришла в ужас, снова ощущая, как пробегает знакомый ток по моему телу. Мне пришлось бороться с собой: мои руки так и хотели коснуться его, точно бы у них был свой разум. С огромными усилиями, я встала со стула, пытаясь хоть как-то создать расстояние между нами. Но бежать некуда; меня очень ловко загнали в угол. Моя надежда теперь возлагалась на двадцать тихо работающих учеников, сидящих позади нас. Ведь Эдвард не настолько сумасшедший, чтобы устроить сцену тут, перед всеми?

Я чувствовала себя очень неловко.

- Что ты делаешь? – я прошипела, молясь, чтобы никто не отвлекался от своей работы.

- Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, - Эдвард ответил так тихо, что его слова едва ли можно было разобрать. Я посмотрела на него скептически. Интересно, он слышал выражение «ко времени и к месту»? Очевидно, нет.

- Не сейчас, Эдвард, - прошептала я, выдавая волнение в своем голосе. Если я не буду осторожной, то я просто взорвусь.

Парень злобно посмотрел на меня.

- Тогда когда? Ты игнорируешь меня в классе, не отвечаешь на звонки и убегаешь каждый раз, когда я приближаюсь к тебе. Как мне с тобой поговорить?

Я беззвучно взглянула на него. Я не могла поверить, что мы сейчас об этом говорим. Мы уже _говорили_, и последствия я едва пережила. _Он_ убежал от меня, а не наоборот.

- У нас больше не осталось тем для разговора, - я смогла-таки из себя выдавить. Я уже говорила, что Эдвард на меня не повлияет, так чего же ему нужно?

- Ну вот, Белла, если бы ты просто меня _послушала_! – последние слова Эдвард произнес громче, и я заметила, как несколько учеников подняли свои головы. Эта и без того плохая ситуация грозилась стать скандалом; мне нужно срочно возвращать контроль.

- Сядьте на место, Эдвард, - произнесла я, стараясь говорить подобающе учителю в разговоре с хулиганом.

- Нет, - ответил парень спокойно, но настойчиво. Его глаза были темнее, чем обычно – светло-карие с оттенком цвета меда – он явно мало охотился в последнее время.

- Я сказала, сядьте на место, - сжав руки в кулаки, скрежетала я зубами.

Эдвард посмотрел мне прямо в глаза и медленно, четко проговаривая каждую букву, сказал:

- Н-Е-Т.

Я почувствовала, как мои щеки покраснели от шока и стыда. Я безумно боялась, что наш разговор становится с каждым словом все громче, и что сейчас нас слушает хотя бы полкласса. Вся моя власть, как учителя, ускользала все дальше и дальше.

- Мистер Каллен, если вы сейчас же не сядете на место, - подобно утопающему, я хваталась за соломинку.

Эдвард засмеялся, и это сильно удивило меня. Это были не те звуки, которые я так любила. Этот смех был холодным и насмешливым, и по моей спине пробежала дрожь.

- И что вы сделаете? – спросил он, стараясь сдерживать свои чувства. – Оставите меня после уроков?

Часть класса также презрительно засмеялась, а другая часть – заохала. Никто теперь не делал вид, что пишет сочинение; все с удовольствием смотрели на драму, которая происходит прямо на их глазах.

Я посмотрела на веселящиеся лица учеников, а затем на насмехающегося Эдварда, и внутри меня родилось новое чувство, которое разорвало мое собственное сердце пополам. В первый раз за то время, когда парень вернулся, я _взбесилась_. Это была не обычная злость, я не просто злилась, я была _взбешена_. Да как он _смеет_ заходить в кабинет и вот так подрывать мой авторитет? Какое у него было право возвращаться в мою жизнь и снова разрушать то счастье, которое я с трудом построила? Как будто бы не достаточно, что мне приходилось чувствовать ужасающую боль каждый день, увидев его, зная, что он меня не любит, а теперь Эдвард пытался еще больше усложнить ситуацию, приведя меня в крайнее состояние. Только я подумала, что все кончилось, только мое сердце начало заживать после тех ран, которые ему были нанесены, так Эдвард тут же вернулся и еще больше все ухудшил! Я кипела, в моих глазах отражалась ярость.

- Пожалуйста, выйдите из кабинета, - попросила я тихо.

- Что? – переспросил Эдвард. Но нам-то понято, что он все прекрасно расслышал.

- Пожалуйста, выйдите сейчас же.

Парень закатил глаза и прошептал так тихо, что класс не мог его услышать:

- Ну же, Белла, не будь такой…

Я прервала его предложение, мой голос звучал громко и властно:

- У вас нет никакого права подрывать мой авторитет. Не вам решать, как я провожу урок, и я не позволю сделать из него посмешище. А теперь покиньте кабинет и доложите обо все мистеру Делани, пока я не попросила кого-либо силой увести вас отсюда.

После этих слов наступила тишина, и шокированный класс смотрел на меня. Я никогда раньше не кричала на учеников. Затем я произнесла тихо, специально для Эдварда:

- Я не знаю, что за игру ты ведешь, но я в нее не играю. Я… - но следующие слова застряли комком в моем горле. Я уже передумала говорить это, но затем все-таки решилась. Что еще я могу потерять? Я посмотрела парню прямо в глаза.

- Я не стану одним из ваших «развлечений», Эдвард.

Он посмотрел, а потом развернулся и пошел к двери, не став забирать свои вещи. Я это не удивилась (в конце концов, что ему оставалось делать?), но я почувствовала какую-то потерю, как только парень скрылся из виду. Я повернулась к застывшему классу. Часть учеников взволнованно на меня смотрели, другая часть ждала, кто будет следующий. Я их разочаровала тем, что спокойно снова села на стул, посмотрела на часы и сказала:

- У вас осталось сорок пять минут, чтобы закончить свои эссе,

- а затем вернулась к своей работе.

Я знаю, мое обращение с Эдвардом не могут не прокомментировать, особенно, если учесть, что я действительно выгнала его из кабинета, но я не могла предвидеть, до чего может дойти любопытство. Мои коллеги не обратят на это внимание, если бы они услышали о скандале вообще – каждому из них когда-нибудь попадался самоуверенный ученик – но если бы они узнали, что я выгнала Эдварда Каллена из кабинета, то ничего нового бы для себя не открыли. Но ученики, особенно старшеклассники, это совсем другое дело. Их всех удивляло то, что я сделала замечание круглому отличнику с модельной внешностью. Этот инцидент вскоре стал основой для многих сплетен. Мне казалось, будто меня везде сопровождает шепот школьников, куда бы я ни пошла. Это очень сильно меня раздражало.

- Да, мисс Свон и Эдвард Каллен, я так слышала…

- они НЕНАВИДЯТ друг друга…

- Кейт, ты бы только видела… клянусь, я думала, она его убьет…

Наверное, я стала параноиком, ведь учителя то и дело наказывали учеников, и никто не обращал на это внимания, но всем было интересно, почему это я так сильно невзлюбила. Может, это потому что Эдвард – новичок в школе (а что касается девушек, то те были без ума от его внешних данных), или потому, что всем известно, что я не люблю конфликты, но следующие несколько дней все только и делали, что обсуждали нашу ссору. К счастью для меня, солнечная погода должна скоро прекратиться, метеорологи обещали сильнейший шторм, а Эдварда не было несколько дней, что значительно облегчало мне жизнь. Но к пятнице у меня появились другие заботы, о которых стоило поволноваться.

В старшей школе Сикамор Гров учитель был обязан провести «урок прогресса» через несколько недель после начала учебного года вместе с новым учеником и его родителями. В этом семестре, в пятницу, на третьей неделе января должно произойти такое собрание. Не то, чтобы я расстроена потерей пятничного вечера – у меня ведь нет личной жизни – но мне не хотелось три часа подряд беседовать с родителями в одном из кабинетов. Я побаивалась таких мероприятий – отсутствие уверенности, которое не было помехой для моего общения с учениками, становилось огромным недостатком при разговоре с их родителями. Я взяла список новичков в шесть часов вечера, в пятницу.

Идя по коридору туда, где проводятся родительские собрания, я просматривала список обычных вопросов, которые учителя должны задать родителям. Этим вечером я буду не учителем английского и литературы, а представителем школы. После инструкции шли фамилии учеников, с чьими родителями мне следует переговорить. Их было восемь штук, из всех четырех классов. Я читала фамилии, и мысленно вспоминала, кто есть кто. Когда я дошла до восьмой фамилии, я чуть воздухом не подавилась! _О нет, вы, должно быть, шутите. _Но нет, черным по белому было напечатано:

**ЭДВАРД КАЛЛЕН **

Либо это случайное обстоятельство, либо кто-то в главном офисе узнал о моей ссоре и решил сыграть такую невеселую шутку. В любом случае, меня это пугало. Неужели весь мир сговорился постоянно подстраивать мне встречи с Эдвардом?

Несколько минут я спорила сама с собой, стоит ли мне прогулять собрание полностью. Но это ведь не выход. После знаменательного вторника я твердо решила не привлекать внимание к себе и к моим «удивительным» отношениям с Эдвардом. Что и случится со мной, если я намеренно пропущу встречу с его родителями.

Ко всему прочему, я не была уверена, что Карлайл или Эсми придут. Ведь успеваемость Эдварда не надо обсуждать в принципе; он учился в школе бесчисленное количество раз и имел безупречные оценки. Я точно знал, что парень точно не захочет меня увидеть, особенно после такого инцидента, поэтому-то я и сомневалась, что его родители приедут. Я села на один из стульев в кабинете, присоединившись еще к десятку учителей, имевших такое поручение, что и у меня. Вечер длился до невыносимой боли медленно, особенно если учесть, что я постоянно смотрела на часы и дверь. Каллены так и не появлялись. Я сидела за столом, притворяясь, что пью кофе, но на самом деле искала любой признак появления Эдварда или Калленов в целом. Как только мой взгляд упал на дверь, кажется, в сотый раз, я увидела их.

Они выглядели точно так же, как и шесть лет назад. Такие же слишком красивые, такие же слишком молодые. Я с ужасом поняла, что теперь старше на год Карлайла, когда его изменили. Они смущенно стояли в проходе, сомневаясь, идти ли. Карлайл положил ладонь на спину Эсми и что-то прошептал ей на ухо. Женщина закивала в согласии и вошла комнату, полную родителей, обступивших учителей. Потом она увидела меня. Наступила пауза: мы просто смотрели друг на друга. Эсми стала мягко улыбаться, ее глаза загорелись. Не успела я даже подумать, как через секунду уже оказалась рядом с женщиной в другом конце комнаты, упав в ее объятия. Она крепко обняла меня, и я положила голову к ней на плечо, вдыхая восхитительно знакомый запах. Я впервые за долгие годы почувствовала себя в безопасности: как будто вернулась домой.

- О, мое дитя, - прошептала Эсми, мягко поглаживая мои волосы, - я так скучала по тебе.

- Я тоже соскучилась по тебе, - тихо ответила я и, расслабившись, выскользнула из ее рук и улыбнулась, - я скучала по вам обоим.

Я взглянула на Карлайла, улыбка которого делала его еще более привлекательным, чем обычно. Кажется, несколько помощников учителей, стоявших недалеко от нас, упали в обморок.

- Здравствуй, Белла, - произнес он, дружески пожимая мне руку, - я рад снова увидеть тебя.

- И я тебя, - я широко улыбнулась в ответ. Это - правда, мне не хватало семьи Эдварда так же, как и его самого. Карлайл и Эсми были для меня вторыми родителями, даже несмотря на то, что они выглядели намного младше, чем позволяет закон. Пока я их разглядывала, я заметила еще знакомого одного человека, стоявшего у входа. _Эдварда. _Я не удивлена видеть его: в конце концов, это собрание для родителей _и_ учеников, но тем не менее момент получился не очень. Прокашливаясь, я заставила себя вспомнить, что все-таки сейчас собралось слишком много свидетелей.

- Добрый вечер, Эдвард, - сказала я, легко кивнув в его сторону, а затем я снова обратила внимание на Карлайла и Эсми. Они оба уже начали что-то подозревать – и от этого мне нужно побыстрее избавиться.

- Итак, - произнесла я, «надевая» радостную маску на свое лицо, - думаю, нам лучше приступить к делу.

Карлайл быстро посмотрел на Эсми, потом – на меня, и тихо прошептал:

- Это необязательно, Белла, тебе не нужно ничего…

Я упрямо покачала головой:

- Нет, Карлайл. Это моя работа. Сюда, пожалуйста, - я показала на стол и тут же к нему направилась прежде, чем кто-нибудь смог остановить меня. Я села и стала терпеливо ждать. Супруги, обменявшись горестными взглядами, сели напротив меня. За ними простроился Эдвард. Пока он не сказал меня даже «здрасте», но я-то знала, что до начала вербальной атаки осталось совсем чуть-чуть. И, конечно же, он открыл рот тогда, когда я стала говорить.

- Бел…

- Итак, - объявила я, прерывая парня еще до того, как он имя мое произнес, - сегодня мы собирались, чтобы обсудить прогресс Эдварда в Сикамор Гров.

Я невинно взглянула на Эсми и Карлайла, полностью игнорируя парня.

- И до того, как я начну, есть ли у вас какие-нибудь проблемы, которые вы хотели обсудить? – Эсми не ответила, только с болью посмотрела на меня, а Карлайл пытался улыбнуться, чтобы скрыть свое беспокойство.

- Нет, никаких проблем нет, ведь у Эдварда прекрасный учитель по английскому.

Я улыбнулась, несмотря на то, что шутка была неудачной, и, игнорируя протесты Эдварда, перешла к другому пункту.

- Это становится невыносимо неле…

- И, - громко сказала я, - я полагаю, Эдвард без неприятностей стал полноценным учеником нашей школы. Я вижу по результатам, что он честно учился в Сан-Франциско.

Карлайл прекратил улыбаться и, хмурясь, смотрел на меня.

- Да, неприятностей не возникло, - ответил он, поглядывая на Эдварда, которого уже переполняла злоба.

- Черт побери, Белла! – взвыл парень. – Прекрати говорить обо мне так, как будто я не здесь, я…

- Оценки-то у него прекрасные, - продолжила я, оставаясь глухой к словам Эдварда, - честно говоря, мы ожидаем, что новенькие будут учиться хуже первые несколько недель, пока они привыкают к новой обстановке, но ваш сын – приятное исключение из правила. Он получал высокие оценки по всем предметам. Хотите увидеть результаты?

Эсми грустно покачала головой. Мне было больно заставлять ее страдать, но я ничего не могла поделать. Я не смела глянуть на Эдварда, который снова разбушевался.

- Ты уже закончила? Готова вести себя, как нормальный взрослый человек?

- У нас возникли проблемы с дисциплиной Эдварда, - мне пришлось повышать голос с каждым словом, чтобы меня расслышали.

- Почему ты даже не выслушаешь меня? – Эдвард начал говорить громче, и, в конце концов, мне тоже пришлось повысить свой голос, и мы чуть ли не кричали.

- Но у него был разговор с мистером Делани, и я надеюсь, что нам удастся уладить все дела без особых проблем. Тем временем…

- Ты звучишь так жалко, Белла, ты хоть понимаешь это?

- Я так же надеюсь, что он вступит один из многих клубов по интересам, которые предлагает наше министерство образования…

- ДА РАДИ БОГА! - Терпение парня кончилось, и он с силой отшвырнул его стул назад и наклонился ко мне через весь стол. Он был быстр, как молния. Его глаза ужасали меня, они стали черными и блестящими от переполняющего гнева. – Ты даже себя не послушаешь? А какие к ЧЕРТУ у тебя ПРОБЛЕМЫ?

Я застыла на стуле от шока, не замечая, как в кабинете наступила мертвая тишина.

- Эдвард, - я пребывала в состоянии потрясения, но смогла расслышать, как чей-то голос делал замечание парню. Это вмешался Карлайл, ставший подозрительно спокойным. – Я не позволю тебе таким тоном разговаривать с Мисс Свон. Пожалуйста, выйди из кабинета и охладись.

Эдвард с недоверием посмотрел на него.

- Это какая-то _шутка_, Карлайл? Ты хоть слышишь, как она говорит с…

Он остановился, заметив, как все находившиеся в кабинете люди смотрят на него, пребывая в шоке. Понимая, что ему грозит и встал.

- Да, отец, - и неохотно повернулся и вышел из комнаты. Но прежде чем он вышел, парень в последний раз посмотрел на меня, выражая во взгляде свои эмоции. Чувство обиды и злость, конечно же, но в его глазах было что-то еще, что не поддается описанию. Неужели сожаление? Но Эдвард вышел до того, как я успела что-либо сказать, оставляя всех в неловкой тишине. Правда, через несколько секунд кабинет наполнился шумом и гамом, так как свидетели этой сцены тут же решили все обсудить.

Я вдруг поняла, что я сильно тряслась, будто меня всю избили, и схватилась руками за голову, сбивчиво вдыхая воздух. Я чувствовала, как Эсми и Карлайл смотрят на меня; мне становилось плохо при мысли о том, что они меня жалеют. Я жалости не заслужила. Мне была нужна эта реакция, я с легкостью вела себя как дура, провоцируя Эдварда. Он прав, мне стоило постыдиться. Даже будучи семнадцатилетней девочкой, я была выше публичных скандалов.

- Простите, пожалуйста, моего сына, - сквозь дымку отчаянья я услышала мягкий голос Карлайла, - он не всегда понимает, что его выкрутасы могут натворить.

Его слова, полные боли растворялись в воздухе. Я знала, что мужчина намекает на нечто большее, чем на глупую недавнюю перепалку. Я заставила себя посмотреть на лица тех, кто мог бы стать мне вторыми родителями. Я столько всего хотела им рассказать, но не могла найти нужных слов.

- П-прости, Карлайл, - прошептала я. Мое горло все пересохло, вина переполняла меня, и я чувствовала, что вот-вот заплачу.

Он покачал головой.

- Нет, извиняться должен я. Нам не стоило никогда уезжать. Я должен был остановить это с самого начала. Возможно, тогда бы ничего бы не произошло.

Я не понимала, в чем заключалась разница. Рано или поздно я бы надоела Эдварду, что бы ни затеял Карлайл. Но я не хочу говорить об этом, мне слишком больно.

Мужчина вздохнул и поднялся, чтобы уйти. Он посмотрел на Эсми, но та не запротестовала. Вместо этого, она положила ладонь на его руку и тихо сказала:

- Я присоединюсь к тебе через секунду. Иди и найди Эдварда. Сейчас необходимо, чтобы его кто-то успокоил. Я хочу поговорить с Беллой.

Карлайл кивнул, нежно поглаживая ее ладонь, а затем изящно вышел из кабинета, из-за чего многие представительницы прекрасного пола сладострастно вздыхали.

Я с опаской взглянула на Эсми. Как бы я ее ни любила и ни уважала, у меня отсутствовало всякое желание говорить об Эдварде, особенно после произошедшего. Женщина с материнской заботой рассматривала меня, ее прекрасные черты лица исказила тревога.

- Ты и правда в порядке? – первым делом я хотела солгать, потому что Эдвард сможет прочитать ее мысли и узнать, что со мной. Эсми, кажется, поняла, почему я замешкалась, и переменилась в лице.

- Послушай, пожалуйста, я обещаю, Эдвард не узнает о том, что ты скажешь. Я сделаю все, что защитить свои мысли от него, даже если мне придется думать только о теории относительности, то я так и сделаю, - несмотря на то, что мне хотелось плакать, я улыбнулась ее неукротимости. Эта женщина была подобна львице, защищающей своих детей. Мое сердце растаяло, когда я подумала о том, что Эсми так сильно заботится обо мне, хотя и не обязана это делать.

Наверное, стоит рассказать ей правду – ну, или хотя бы часть правды.

- Нет, - грустно сказала я, - Я не совсем в порядке. Как такое сейчас возможно?

Услышав, что ее подозрения подтвердились, Эсми сузила глаза.

- Я знала это. Я сужу по твоей реакции на Эдварда, хотя, конечно, - в ее голосе появилась злоба, - он упрям, как осел, чтобы все понять. Я столько раз ему говорила. Мы все умоляли его не покидать Форкс, но разве он послушался? – женщина остановилась, чтобы отдышаться. Ее волосы цвета карамели падали ей на плечи. Я смущенно посмотрела на Эсми, но потом до меня дошло, что она неправильно меня поняла.

- Нет, постойте, - произнесла я впопыхах, - когда я сказала, что не в порядке, я лишь имела ввиду свою ссору с Эдвардом. Вот и все.

Конечно, это была ложь, но Эсми необязательно это знать. Я не могла ей рассказать о том, что все еще люблю Эдварда, несмотря на ее обещания держать все в тайне. Слишком рискованно открываться тому, в чьи мысли можно с легкостью проникнуть.

Эсми была в шоке.

- Вот… и все? – спросила она, снова начиная волноваться.

- Да, - твердо сказала я, надеясь, что женщина не уличит меня во лжи. Я почувствовала острую боль, увидев в глазах Эсми разочарование, и быстро отвернулась, решив сменить тему разговора. – Видите ли, я обязана переговорить еще с несколькими родителями этим вечером, так что боюсь…

Я проглотила последние слова, не замечая чувства вины. Я молилась, лишь бы женщина поняла намек и ушла. К счастью, на сей раз я не солгала, меня в правду ждали чьи-то родители, толпясь неподалеку от стола.

- О! Да-да, конечно, извините, что задерживаю вас, мисс Свон, - произнесла Эсми мягким голосом, увидев родителей. – Я… я надеюсь, что смогу увидеть тебя снова, - сказала она, в последний раз оглянувшись на меня.

Я смотрела на нее еще несколько секунд, а затем, стыдясь самой себя, отвернулась. Эсми приостановилось на мгновение, на затем развернулась и пошла дальше. Я чувствовала, что она во мне разочарована. Я уставилась на свои бумаги, лежавшие на столе, и даже не вздумала поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть, чьи родители ко мне подошли. Пока я спрашивала их о прогрессе их детей, в моей собственной голове крутился один вопрос:

_Что же я натворила?_

_Примечания переводчика: начиная с этой главы, я буду переводить все эпиграфы. Эпиграфы предыдущих глав я тоже переведу, но чуть позже. _

_А пока, поделитесь своими мыслями. Но, к сожалению, я не телепат, и прочесть их не смогу, поэтому оставляйте отзывы! _

_Кстати, шестая глава будет от лица Эдварда! _

_А пока до следующей встречи!_

_- Полина _


	6. Страхи

_Примечание переводчика: я в очередной (и судя по всему, не последний) раз прошу у вас прощения! Меня завалили учебой, потом я уехала в Норвегию по программе обмена, а после поездки свалилась в постель с отитом – в общем, судьба не ставила много преград на моем пути к главе =__D__ Но я, будучи добросовестным переводчиком, несмотря ни на что, перевела эту длиннейшую главу :) _

**Глава 6**

_Я не хочу умирать, _

_Но и жить дальше не намерен, _

_И прежде, чем я влюблюсь, _

_Я приготовлюсь покинуть ее, _

_Я пугаю себя до смерти, _

_И именно поэтому продолжаю бежать. _

"_Feel__" __by__Robbie__Williams_

_И вдруг я становлюсь частью твоего прошлого, _

_Становлюсь обреченной на исчезновение частью, _

_Я теряю тебя, но это так легко. _

"_Cable Car" by The Fray_

**От****лица****Эдварда**

Я выскочил из кабинета и, ничего не замечая, помчался по коридору.

Пока я бежал, мой разум все больше охватывала ярость. Я не верил тому, что только что случилось. Белла, моя Белла, она была так холодна со мной. Это казалось мне немыслимым! Я продолжал видеть безразличие на ее лице. Она полностью не замечала меня и говорила с Карлайлом, будто я дите малое!

Зарычав, я с такой силой открыл еще одну дверь так, что она чуть не слетела с петель. Почувствовав разницу в температуре, я заметил, что уже вышел на улицу и стою во внутреннем дворике.

Тут было темно и тихо, просто спасение для заснеженных столиков и скамеек. Я отошел от двери и уперся спиной в стену. Я медленно опустился на корточки, держась руками за голову. Что я только что наделал? Я чуть не потерял все шансы вернуть Беллу, не говоря уже о том, что слишком много людей обратило на меня внимание. Но эта девушка меня довела. Она избегала меня неделями, оставила после уроков и отказалась слушать меня. Еще больше облокачиваясь на стену, я яростно ругался. Я знал, что оставаться в Рочестере – плохая идея; мы должны были уехать еще в тот день. Я был слишком глуп и поверил, что Белла все еще любит меня. Было очевидно, как дважды два четыре, что я – нежеланный гость в ее новой жизни.

Но, когда я в первый и последний раз попытался «соблазнить» ее, клянусь, я увидел, что ее чувства изменились. Сначала я хотел просто поговорить с Беллой, но когда она упала мне в объятья, я подумал, что, может быть, совет Эмметта – не такая уж и плохая идея. Да, тогда мне казалось, что девушка ответит мне взаимностью на поцелуи…

Однако, оказалось, что я был неправ. Приехав в качестве ученика, я положил конец своим попыткам. Белла была в ярости и не разговаривала со мной, несмотря ни на что. Моя семья, особенно Элис, предлагала мне помощь, но я приказал им держаться от нас подальше. Я был слишком горд, что признать свои попытки неудачей. Теперь же я на краю пропасти отчаянья. Я чувствовал себя отвергнутым, и мне стало стыдно. Но еще сильнее я злился: на Беллу за ее действия, на родных за то, что уговорили меня остаться в Рочестере, и за их веру в то, что Белла до сих пор меня любит. Я зарычал от боли, мой разум переполняли воспоминания о девушке, и я пришел в крайнюю ярость.

- Эдвард?

Я открыл лаза и увидел удивленного Эмметта, стоявшего в дверях.

- Что не так? – спросил он. – Почему Карлайл и Эсми не с тобой? Разве ты не должен был встретиться с Беллой?

Я кивнул, будучи в не силах ответить. Скоро я сорвусь, и вот только допроса Эмметта мне для полного счастья не хватало. Не отрывая от меня взгляда, брат сел на ближайшую скамейку.

- Что случилось? – произнес он.

- Меня выгнали, - ответил я, стискивая зубы. Усмехаясь, парень переспросил меня:

- Тебя… что?

- Меня выгнали, - повторил я, раздражаясь. Эмметт прекрасно услышал меня и в первый раз – он просто хотел поиздеваться надо мной. Я поднялся и пошел к нему, пытаясь успокоиться.

- Кто же тебя выгнал? – спросил парень, наблюдая за мной и улыбаясь еще шире.

- Карлайл, - коротко ответил я. Я снова начал терять свое терпение.

- Почему он…

- Потому что я накричал на Беллу, - огрызнулся я, - она не слушала меня, вот я и разозлился и начал орать, какие-то люди услышали, и Карлайл приказал мне уйти.

- Миленько, - произнес Эмметт с сияющими глазами. В том состоянии, в котором находился я сейчас, достаточно было одного слова, чтобы вывести меня из себя. Придя в ярость, я набросился на собственного брата.

- ЗАТКНИСЬ, - прорычал я, смотря ему в глаза, - во всем виноват ты, так что не отпускай дебильные комментарии.

Эмметт недоверчиво посмотрел на меня.

- Какого хрена? – закричал он, поднимаясь со скамейки. – В каком месте я виноват?

Я сузил глаза.

- Ты первый решил, что мы должны остаться здесь! – я изменил тон голоса и стал подражать своему брату. – «Тогда ты должен соблазнить ее. Белла любит тебя, и привязана к тебе». Какой глупый совет!

Я сплюнул за землю, избавляясь таким образом от яда, что накопился во мне.

- Это НЕ глупый совет! – горячо ответил Эмметт. – Ты едва пытался!

Я злобно зашипел.

- Если ты вдруг не заметил, до нее было почти невозможно добраться…

- Вот без этого, Эдвард! – оборвал меня брат. – Ты вампир! Ты мог бы остаться с ней наедине, если б захотел! Признай это! Ты не смог не подобраться, потому что в соблазнении у тебя опыта, как у десятилетнего…

- План не сработал, потому что он был дерьмовым с самого начала! – сердито сказал я, пародируя Эмметта, - что неудивительно, ведь это ты его выдумал.

Этот ответ – полная чушь, да и правды в нем маловато. Эмметт мог быть каким угодно, но не глупым. Просто люди, которые плохо знали моего брата, представляли его дураком из-за больших мышц и дружелюбия, но, честно говоря, он такой же умный, как Джаспер или Карлайл, и в два раза практичнее их. Эмметт грозно сдвинул брови.

- Весело, - медленно проговорил он, пронзая меня взглядом. Он пошел ко мне и остановился только, когда мы стояли совсем близко. – Глупый я или нет, не я боюсь заговорить с любимой женщиной…

- Я говорил с ней, и к чему же это меня привело? НИ К ЧЕМУ! – закричал я, чувствуя, как злость затмевает мой разум. Гнев и отчаяние, которые я ощущал в течение долгих недель, увеличенные в сто крат моей ссорой с Беллой, кипели во мне. Но другая, совсем маленькая частица меня знала, что Эмметт тут и вовсе не при чем, но теперь мне стало плевать. Мне нужен был кто-то, кого можно обвинить в моей ненависти к себе, в моей боли в груди, в отрешении, которое я чувствовал. И, конечно же, мне легче искать виноватого, чем признать, что я не прав. Мой брат понятия не имел, о чем говорил. Да вся эта болтовня просто нелепа!

- Я был прав, мне не стоило тебя слушаться! – сказал я. – Ничего бы из этого не произошло, если бы мы уехали три недели назад! Но я не собираюсь наступать на одни и те же грабли снова… я ухожу.

Дрожа, я уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, но Эмметт остановил меня.

- Ну, КОНЕЧНО ЖЕ, ты уходишь! – он заревел, сверкая глазами. – У тебя получается это лучше всего, не правда ли, Эдвард?

Я сузил глаза и сжал кулаки.

- Прекрати, Эмметт, - спокойно произнес я. Но парень не послушался меня и повысил свой голос, чтобы перекрыть мой.

- Всю свою жизнь ты сбегал от проблем, притворяясь, что они не существуют, вмешивался не в свои дела, играя в Бога с людьми, только потому, что ты можешь. Но в ту минуту, когда ты нашел причину для существования, в минуту, когда ты нашел девушку и свою первую любовь в ее лице, вместо того, чтобы использовать шанс, ты испугался до такой степени, что убежал.

- ПРЕКРАТИ СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ! – закричал я, дрожа всем телом. Я чувствовал, что мой контроль над собой уходит с каждым новым словом Эмметта. Я хотел, чтобы он остановился, ушел, умер, чтобы любой ценой замолчал. Его обвинения проникали в меня подобно яду, причиняя боль моему сердцу и душе. Меня как будто бы раздели догола, выставили на смех всему миру мои секреты и слабости. И самое худшее, что я понимал, что все слова моего брата – правда. Я знал, что он был прав, и это убивало меня. _Ты не можешь поступить так с Беллой снова_, - кричали мне мысли Эмметта.

- Я уверен, что ты думаешь, ты такой всесильный, да? – спросил брат горьким голосом. – И дураку понятно, что все это время ты только жалел себя. И дураку понятно, что ты такой лицемер, что жалость доставляет тебе странное, дурацкое удовольствие. И догадайся, что же? Может, мы и не можем читать твои мысли, но мы видим тебя насквозь. Все знают, что ты не прав, что ты всего лишь отличник, завоевавший золотую медаль на олимпийских играх ИДИОТ!

Его не что не останавливало. Когда Эмметт закончил свою тираду, я почувствовал, как мой внутренний барьер сломался, будто развалился на кусочки, и, прежде чем я осознал, что творю, я набросился на брата. Злость исходила от каждой части моего тела, и, ослепнув от ярости, я стал бить его. Я ожидал ответного удара, мои руки протянулись, чтобы схватить его за шею, но Эмметт был слишком быстр, со скоростью света он отошел на несколько шагов назад. Как только я приготовился прыгнуть на брата снова, краем глаза я заметил вспышку светлых волос. Появился Джаспер, быстро подбежав по дворику ко мне и Эмметту. Я попытался увернуться, но бесполезно. Я почувствовал, как Джаспер неожиданно оказался за моей спиной, скрещивая мои руки с такой силой, что у обычного человека был бы уже перелом. Он так же стал посылать мне эмоции покоя. Но моя злость была настолько сильной, что это не произвело на нее никакого эффекта.

- Бога ради, Эдвард, что, по-твоему, ты делаешь? – зашипел Джаспер, пытаясь меня усмирить, пока я вырывался.

От раздражения я сжал зубы и стал корчиться в руках своего брата, издавая нечеловеческие звуки. Я перестал быть собой; неконтролируемое создание боли и ненависти заполнило мою душу. Оно было грубым и жутким, диким и неприрученным – полная противоположность вежливому и правильному Эдварду Каллену. Я смотрел на Эмметта исподлобья. Мои глаза загорелись, как только я увидел его полу сидячую боевую стойку – отражение меня самого. Он опасно, вызывающе посмотрел на меня.

- И что же ты собираешься делать, Эдвард? – прорычал он, скрывая тем самым угрозу своим низким голосом. – Убить меня? Ну же, давай! Покажи, на что ты способен. Посмотрим же, кто выстоит до конца, братец!

Эти слова стали шоком для меня. Крошечная часть разума, которая все еще не зависела от моего монстра, первые дала оценить мне ситуацию трезвым взглядом. Это Эмметт, умоляла она меня, не враг, а семья. Подумай о других, подумай о Карлайле. В конце концов, подумай о Эсми. Картина моих безутешных родителей, пытающих утешить плачущую Розали, вдруг предстала пред моими глазами, и я дрогнул. Однако этого мгновения моей неуверенности хватило, чтобы волны Джаспера победили ярость. Я почувствовал, как его сила стала наполнять меня, приводя в сознание. Я остановился и стал колебаться на ровном месте, словно выйдя из транса. Но, ослабев, я опустился на колени в снег.

О чем я думал? – ужаснувшись, спросил я самого себя. Так же, как и когда я угрожал Элис три недели назад, меня переполнили стыд и неверие, но только теперь это было в тысячу раз хуже. Во что я превратился? Я боялся ответа. Случившееся – это не обычная злость. Я действительно попытался атаковать Эмметта. А что, если бы я причинил ему боль? Убил бы его? Даже если бы существовал малейший шанс избежать наказания от семьи, я бы никогда не смог простить себя. Я бы без размышлений отправился к Вольтури – мой план, так и не пришедший в исполнение. Мысли о возможных обстоятельствах после моего безумия оказалось достаточно, чтобы расстроить меня.

Я увидел, как Джаспер, подойдя к Эмметту, положил руку на его плечо. Мой старший брат принял это с благодарность, положив свою ладонь на его руку, а затем медленно вдохнул, выпуская пар.

- Спасибо, - сказал он Джасперу, который молча кивнул в ответ.

Оба брата, волнуясь, повернулись лицом ко мне. Я же просто не мог посмотреть им в глаза. Несмотря на свою боль, я чувствовал поддержку семьи. Я не заслуживал находиться рядом с ними.

Джаспер первым нарушил тишину:

- Он, сейчас в порядке, - прошептал брат Эмметту, - он больше не злится. Пожалуй, только чувствует себя виноватым.

- Но он пытался убить меня, Джаспер! – воскликнул Эмметт, все еще пребывая в шоке. – Он бы точно убил, если б ты не… - он остановился.

Наступила долгая пауза, по истечению которой Джаспер, просверлив меня взглядом, сказал:

- Нет… не думаю. Когда я вмешался, он уже анализировал свои действия. Еще бы минута, и он все понял.

Эмметт недоверчиво зарычал, подобное не слишком успокаивало его.

_Он прав? _Подумал брат. _Ты бы остановился? Ты хоть раскаиваешься сейчас? _

- Д-да, - мгновенно откликнулся я, пытаясь устоять на ногах, - Эмметт, я… я не знаю, что произошло, я не мог… о Боже мой… Прости меня, пожалуйста, - едва я сказал последнее предложение, как тут же я почувствовал, как все мое тело задрожало. Я напрягся, изо всех сил пытаясь сдерживаться. Никогда еще я не чувствовал себя таким виноватым. Эмметт, казалось, смотрел на меня целую вечность. В его глазах отсутствовала привычная искорка. В первый раз мой брат был столь серьезен.

- Сейчас ты извиняешься, но что будет, когда я еще раз скажу что-то, что тебе не понравится? Тогда ты меня убьешь? – наконец он спросил.

- Нет! - Закричал я, отвергнув эту мысль.

- Я просто пытался помочь тебе, Эдвард. Мы все пытаемся, вообще-то. Белла была мне, как сестра. Как и все, я хочу, чтобы она вернулась в наши жизни, - разочарованный во мне, Эмметт грустно потряс головой. – Тебе стоит научиться контролировать свои чувства. Джаспер не всегда будет рядом, чтобы успокоить тебя. А если ты потеряешь контроль рядом с Элис или Розали…

Эмметту не пришлось договаривать: тихий рык Джаспера сказал все за него.

- Я знаю, - с болью в голосе ответил я. – Я не посмею… я не позволю себе причинить вред им!

Наступила еще одна долга пауза, пока Эмметт раздумывал. Наконец, он медленно кивнул, и я точно могу сказать, что большинство проступков мне уже простили. Но я этого не заслужил.

- Мне нужно поговорить с Карлайлом, - судорожно произнес я после долгой тишины, - ты не знаешь, где он может находиться?

- Он с Розали, - ответил Джаспер, - я встретились с ним, когда он покидал коридор, а я как раз разыскивал тебя. Но один из учителей Розали захотел переговорить с ним, поэтому он попросил тебя найти и успокоить.

Брат изогнул бровь, а я отвернулся от стыда.

Эмметт сузил глаза:

- Постой-ка, я зачем тебе надо поговорить с Карлайлом?

Я остановился, не желая отвечать. Я не хочу начинать еще одну драку, и я не уверен, смогу ли не потерять контроль, если брат снова разозлит меня. Но увидев его выражение лица, я понял, что шансов у меня нет.

- Я хочу поговорить с Карлайлом, потому что… потому что мне нужно сообщить ему, что я уезжаю.

- ЧТО? – заорал Эмметт. Снова впав в ярость, он приблизился ко мне. – Ты что, не слышал, что я сейчас тебе говорил? Как ты еще думать можешь, что уехать – это хорошая идея?

Он посмотрел на меня и ступил на шаг вперед. Джаспер поспешно встал между нами, кладя свою ладонь на плечо Эмметта.

- Да, Эмметт, - повторил я, - Я слышал все, что ты сказал. Ты прав. Я никогда не должен был покидать Беллу. Я больше навредил, чем принес пользы, и я никогда не прощу себя за то, что потерял ее.

Я снова замолчал, пытаясь избавить себя от душевной боли из-за слов, которые мне предстоит произнести.

- Но факт остается фактом. Я ушел, и мне никогда не исправить этого. Это уже случилось. Белла стала жить своей жизнью, и сейчас нет никакого смысла вмешиваться в нее. Я не могу «соблазнить» ее, и не могу заставить себя полюбить. Я должен уехать. Находиться рядом с ней слишком сложно, осознавая то, что частью ее мне уже не быть.

- Но откуда ты знаешь, что она тебя не любит?

- Потому что она сама так сказала! – воскликнул я, чувствуя, как злость возвращается, несмотря на старания Джаспера. – Что я должен делать?

_Соблазнить ее! _Эмметт тут же откликнулся мысленно. Я снова зарычал:

- Если ты еще раз подумать слово «соблазнить», клянусь, Эмметт, - но на середине предложения меня успокоил Джаспер, пославший свои волны. Эмметт и я напряглись, готовясь к новой драке, но тут же расслабились. Когда мы стали достаточно адекватными, Джаспер произнес:

- Эдвард, Эмметт пытается сказать, что тебе следует обдумать свои тактики.

Я недоверчиво уставился на брата.

- Тактики? Это не какая-нибудь игра!  
- Разве? Я думал, ты хочешь завоевать Беллу! – сказал Джаспер, изогнув брови.

- Ну да, но…

- Очевидно, что твои собственные методы не очень-то удачные, - прервал он меня.

- Ха! Ты можешь повторить… - начал Эмметт, но увидев взгляд Джаспера и мой, замолчал.

Я осторожно повернулся к Джасперу.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? Я сделал все, что в моих силах.

Это правда. Я пытался поговорить с Беллой, я звонил ей каждую ночь, я играл для нее колыбельную. Я даже пытался, хоть и безуспешно, поговорить с ней после уроков, но никакого проку. Мне кажется, что больше ничего и не поделать.

Но, судя по взгляду Джаспера, я был неправ.

- Следовал за ней? Звонил ей? Специально сорвал урок и опозорил ее перед коллегами? – Я медленно наклонил свою голову. Когда мой братец так говорил, все мои поступки приняли отрицательный характер, но я никак не мог понять, куда он клонит. Джаспер разочарованно покачал головой.

- Честно, Эдвард, я удивлен, что, несмотря на твое поведение, Белла тебя не оскорбила и не отвергла.

Сбитый с толку, я пробежал рукой по волосам.

- А что мне следует делать? Она ненавидит меня, Джаспер. Она смертельно побледнела после единственного раза, когда я пытался «соблазнить» ее, а затем избегала меня целых три недели! Да она знать меня не хочет!  
Мой братец закатил глаза.

- Стоит ли удивляться этому? Посмотри на ситуацию с ее стороны: ты неожиданно уехал из Форкса и с тех пор не пытался связаться с ней.

- Это потому, что… - я начал в спешке говорить, но Джаспер поднял руку, чтобы заставить меня замолчать.

- Я не сомневаюсь в твоих действиях. Я понимаю, почему ты ушел, хотя и не согласен с тобой. Но это не главное. Я пытаюсь сказать, что Белла была не очень рада твоей попытке «защитить» ее. У нее же совершенно отсутствует чувство самосохранения! Разве ты не помнишь, как она последовала за Джеймсом? Белла любила тебя, Эдвард. Ваша сила чувств была настолько сильна, что, находясь в одной комнате, невозможно было не ощутить их. Ты причинил ей боль, когда ушел, а она терпела ее все шесть лет. Ты же не можешь ожидать, что после этого она поприветствует тебя с распростертыми объятиями.

Я ничего не ответил, напрягая обстановку. Просто дело в том, что Джаспер не знал и половины правды.

Он, как я вся остальная семья, думал, что я сказал Белле, что уезжаю ради ее же жизни. Никто не знал подробностей нашего разговора и не подозревал, что настоящий разговор и «безопасность» ничем не связаны меж собой. В то же время я никогда не думал, что моя ложь о чувствах к Белле могла быть важна для нее; лишь сейчас я стал думать по-другому. Я сомневался, значили ли мои слова хоть что-то для девушки. В конце концов, не одного же слова достаточно, чтобы отрицать все, что было между нами! Но мне не хотелось рассказывать семьей, что же все-таки на самом деле случилось в лесу. Я пытался не изменять выражение лица, чтобы не выдавать себя Джасперу и Эмметту, но никак не мог справиться с чувством вины и сожаления, которое поселилось в моем сердце. Джаспер удивленно взглянул на меня, а затем нахмурил брови.

- Это ведь все, что ты ей сказал, правда? Ты ведь не добавлял ничего, что могло бы объяснить, почему она злится сейчас?

- Конечно же, нет, - быстро ответил я, но это не убедило моего брата.

- Эдвард… - зарычал тот предупреждающе.

_Почему ты лжешь? – _подумал он. – _Что же ты ей сказал? _

Я не стал прямо отвечать на его вопрос, пытаясь тянуть время.

- Когда я сказал, что был слишком опасен, этого оказалось недостаточно, - сказал я, оправдываясь, - она меня отпускала, она хотела уехать с нами… - ответил я тихо, неволей испугавшись пристальных взглядов моих братьев.

- Так что же ты ей сказал? – спросил Эмметт с широко раскрытыми глазами.

Я закрыл глаза, пытаясь бороться с болью, которая нахлынула на меня при воспоминаниях о той роковой ночи.

_- Белла, я не хочу, чтобы ты шла со мной, - произнес я медленно и уверенно, желая, чтобы девушка поверила моей лжи, и игнорируя голос в голове, который кричал всю правду. Так оно и было: я совершил наихудшее из преступлений, и теперь меня ждал ад. _

_Размышляя над моими словами, девушка сдвинула брови: _

_- Я… тебе… не нужна? _

_Я, не обращая внимания на боль в сердце, убедился сильнее в своей правоте и сказал то слово, которое разрушило мою жизнь:_

_- Да. _

Я содрогнулся и вернулся в настоящее. Джаспер и Эмметт все также в ожидании смотрели на меня. Этого неизбежно – мне стоило рассказать им всю правду.

- Я… я сказал, что не хочу, чтобы она шла со мной, - запинаясь, произнес я тихим голосом, - а потом она меня спросила, не нужна ли она мне, и я ответил да.

За моими словами последовала мертвая тишина, которую нарушил ошарашенный Эмметт.

- Ты… солгал? – спросил он, пребывая в состоянии шока. – Ты сказал, что не любишь ее?

Я опустил голову в знак согласия. Словно громом пораженный брат уставился на меня. Он даже мысленно поражался мне. Наконец, Эмметт решился:

- Ты полный КРЕТИН, ЭДВАРД! – закричал он. – Каким местом ты думал? Неудивительно, что Белла не отвечает тебе взаимностью: она до сих пор считает, что безразлична тебе.

Я закачал головой, лишь бы не смотреть брату в глаза.

- Нет, ты неправ. Как она может думать так? Я столько раз признавался ей в любви! Как она могла поверить одному-единственному слову? – я понимал, почему Белла могла даже сейчас злиться на меня, но я действительно не думал, что девушка могла поверить моим словам. Они были наглой ложью. Как будто бы я мог перестать нуждаться в ней. Неужели Белла и через шесть не осознала правду? Я поднял глаза и увидел Эмметта и Джаспера с застывшей яростью на их лицах. Вскоре, Джаспер сказал:

- Элис была права. Ты действительно лишенный мозгов…

_Эдвард! _Я не смог дослушать предложение Джаспера до конца, потому что услышал, как кто-то подумал мое имя. Оглянувшись, я увидел Карлайла, приближающегося к нашей тройке от туда же, откуда пришел Джаспер. Отец был невероятно серьезен. Упс. Он не выглядел счастливым. Как только Карлайл приблизился на расстояние десять шагов от меня, начался его монолог.

_О чем ты вообще думал, Эдвард? _Спросил он мысленно. _Как ты смел заговорить с Беллой в такое манере? Там, где полным-полно людей! Ты мог выдать нас всех! Это было очень глупо и необдуманно! _

Я покачал головой от стыда.

- Я знаю, Карлайл. Прости меня. Я понятия не имею, что на меня нашло. - Отец недовольно смотрел на меня несколько секунд, затем вздохнул, и на лице вместо ярости появилось выражение усталости.

- Честно говоря, Эдвард, - произнес он, - тебе стоит быть чуть более осторожным.

Я послушно кивнул. Карлайл был прав. Мое поведение, пускай и не сознательное, было безумно необдуманным.

- Сын, - сказал он, снова привлекая мое внимание, - просто к твоему сведению, если ты хотел… мм… «соблазнить» Беллу, то, - отец показал в сторону коридора, - это был не самый лучший способ.

Я замычал. Только не снова.

- Ну, это не имеет значения, ведь… - начал я говорить, но только пришедшая Эсми прервала меня.

- Карлайл! – закричала она, выходя оттуда же, откуда появился я. На ее лице было написано волнение. Подойдя к папе, она обняла его и волнующе посмотрела на него. – Карлайл, случилось кое-что ужа…

Но женщина не закончила, заметив, что я, Эмметт и Джаспер внимательно ее слушаем. К моему удивлению, вместо волнения на ее лице отобразилась паника. Я тут же сфокусировался на ее мыслях. Так уж Эсми устроена, что заблокировать свои мысли от меня она не может. Мысленно я увидел Беллу. Я увидел, как она почти сказала матери, что не любит меня. Эти слова не стали для меня неожиданными, но боль не проходила. Я посмотрел на Эсми, чье измученное лицо стало похожим на мое. О, Эдвард. Прости, я не сдержалась. Но она могла соврать…. Я потряс головой, отрицая слова матери. Это заявление, прибавить к нему еще поведение Беллы в последнее время, - все, что мне требовалось, чтобы понять, что она меня не любит. Я повернулся к Карлайлу и остальным, которые все это время опасливо поглядывали на меня и Эсми.

- Белла только что сказала Эсми, что не любит меня. Разве это не доказывает, что оставаться здесь не стоит? Теперь мы можем уехать?

- Нет! – отрезал Эмметт, - мы не уедем до тех пор, пока ты не скажешь Белле, что соврал ей!

- Соврал насчет чего? – непонимающе спросила Эсми у моего брата.

- Когда мы покидали Форкс, Эдвард сказал Белле, что не любит ее, - объяснил Эмметт и, сузив глаза, посмотрел на меня. Карлайл и Эсми чуть не задохнулись от шока и неожиданности. Они оба обернулись на меня с раскрытыми глазами.

О, Эдвард! – в отчаянии подумала мама.

- Это правда? – серьезно спросил Карлайл.

Я устало вздохнул.

- Да, правда, - нехотя произнес я. Это вызвало еще одну волну разочарованных вздохов и мычаний моей семьи.

- Но знайте, - продолжил я, повышая голос, чтобы обратить на себя внимание, – это не имеет значения, это в прошлом. Неважно, что я сказал Белле шесть лет, сейчас она уже не любит меня. Мое соглашение оставаться в Рочестере зависело от того, остались ли ее чувства прежними. Теперь ясно, что их уже нет, и жить здесь не имеет смысла.

- Я уже говорил тебе, она, скорее всего, - начал Эмметт, но я прервал его.

- Это мое окончательное решение, я не хочу его больше обсуждать, - я посмотрел на Карлайла, - я полагаю, мы сможем уехать этой ночью?

Он помолчал немного, словно обдумывая решение. Что же мне сказать ему? Подумал отец. Я нахмурился, пытаясь понять, в какую сторону он клонит.

- Вообще-то, - сказал он тихо, - мы не можем сейчас уехать. По крайней мере, не в ближайшее время.

- Что? Почему?

- Прости, Эдвард, - спокойно произнес Карлайл, - я был так уверен, что мы здесь задержимся надолго, что не предупредил больницу об отъезде.

- ЧТО? – закричал я. – В Форксе ты никого не предупреждал! Позвони туда сейчас, какая разница-то?

Я поверить не мог, что Карлайл использует свою работу в больнице, как повод, чтобы остаться. И дураку ясно, что его профессия тут не при чем.

- Я не могу сделать это…

- Почему бы и нет?

- Потому что я не хочу, - просто закончил мой отец. Я мог лишь на него смотреть, а он продолжил. – Покинув Форкс, мы совершили огромную ошибку. Кроме того, последствия всего этого оказались очень тяжелыми для нас. У меня нет никакого желания совершать эту ошибку снова.

Сжав голову руками, я заорал:

- ОНА НЕ ЛЮБИТ МЕНЯ! Когда же вы смиритесь с этим?

Карлайл свысока посмотрел на меня. В отличие от меня, он сохранял спокойствие.

- Судя по тому, что Эмметт сказал нам, ты не можешь быть полностью уверен в этом, пока вы с Беллой не разберетесь в своих чувствах. Поэтому я полагаю, что ты остаешься в Рочестере до того момента, пока вы не поговорите, желательно так, чтобы разговор обошелся без криков.

Я вытаращил на него глаза. Почему они все настроились против меня? Я был беззащитен. Я не мог уйти сам, не расстраивая Эсми, и я не мог уговорить семью пойти со мной.

- Кроме того, - продолжил Карлайл, не обращая внимания на мое состояние, - невежливо уезжать именно сейчас, так как мы ожидаем гостью.

Слово «гостья» вернуло меня с небес на землю. Мы ожидаем гостью? Кто же захочет навестить нас? У нас нет никаких знакомых, которые захотели бы прийти к нам, кроме… мои глаза расширились в ужасе, когда я прочитал мысли отца.

- Нет! – закричал я, отказываясь верить в это. Ни за что, он же не мог поступить так… - Зачем, Карлайл? – закричал я в отчаянии, - Как ты вообще мог подумать, что пригласить ее домой было бы хорошей идеей?

- Не то что бы я приглашал ее. Она сама себя пригласила, - ответил он виноватым голосом. По выражению его лица можно было понять, что Карлайл все рассказал Эсми, но Эмметт и Джаспер в замешательстве смотрели на нас.

- Кто к нам приедет? – спросил Джаспер.

- Таня, - ответили одновременно и отец, и я, только вот его голос оставался спокойным, а в моем слышалась паника. Это не просто плохо. Это ужасно, это кошмарно, это КАТАСТРОФА!

Эмметт расхохотался.

Я обернулся, пронзая своего брата убийственным взглядом.

- В каком месте это смешно?

Эмметт поднял брови так, как будто ответ был очевиден. Но когда она отвернулся от меня и заметил удивленные взгляды остальных, он понял, что суть шутки дошла только до него.

- Ой, да пожалуйста, разве никто не видит положительную сторону? – спросил он. Но все были растеряны и просто смотрели на него. – Весело же, потому что Таня и Белла обе твои бывшие, и…

- Ты не прав, но продолжай, - зарычал я. Таня никогда не была моей «бывшей», мы не вступали с ней ни в какие отношения. Это было просто стыдливое недоразумение. Эмметт, усмехаясь, посмотрел на меня.

- Разве ты не чувствуешь иронию в том, что за свои сто двенадцать лет ты ни разу не переспал, но зато у тебя две бывших, но именно та, которую ты ненавидишь, хочет тебя трахнуть?

Эмметт Каллен: король комментариев не к месту. Я посмотрел на него таким взглядом, который мог бы разрушить камень, а затем повернулся к Карлайлу.

- Когда приезжает Таня? – наверняка я смогу исчезнуть без объяснения.

- Завтра, - ответил Карлайл, уничтожая мои планы еще до их появления. – И я хочу, чтобы ты вел себя прилично и помнил, кем тебя растили. Я требую, чтобы ты общался крайне вежливо с нашим гостем. Ну, а пока это все касается Беллы, - я замычал. Вечер грозил стать не просто плохим, а ужасным, - ты обязан поговорить с ней как можно скорее хотя бы для того, чтобы доказать, что ты все еще джентльмен. Забудь о «соблазнении». Как насчет того, чтобы для начала попытаться хорошо вести себя с ней? – предложил отец, слегка улыбаясь.

Я оскалился:

- Разве мы уже не решили, что это бессмысле…

- Ты можешь начать прямо сейчас, - произнес Карлайл, не обращая внимания на мои протесты. Он не смотрел на меня, он смотрел на что-то, что было позади. Я обернулся и увидел, как Розали шла из угла на площадку, огибая здания М, а за ней семенили Элис и Белла. Я сначала было разозлился – я же предупреждал Элис, чтобы та не говорила с Беллой – но затем почувствовал, что не могу пошевельнуться, а мой взгляд прикован к Белле. Она спокойно слушала мою оживленную сестру и время от времени улыбалась. Девушка была так красива – несмотря на то, что прошло столько времени, один ее вид захватывал мое дыхание. Она выглядела потрясающе в лунном свете: каштановые волнистые волосы мягко падали на плечи, этот темно шоколадный цвет был прекрасным контрастом ее неестественно бледной коже. Вдруг меня осенило, что весь этот разговор о том, чтобы покинуть Беллу не стоил того: я не мог не под каким предлогом оторвать глаз от нее. Я все также безумно любил ее. Воздух каким-то магическом образом потяжелел, когда я попытался подойти к Белле, дотронуться до нее, обнять ее и поцеловать ее идеальные губы. Когда она вместе с моей сестрой почти подошли к нам, девушка приподняла голову, увидела меня и вздрогнула. Ее губы приняли форму «о». Мне пришлось взять себя в руки. Чтобы не наброситься на Беллу, я сжал пальцы в кулаки и заставил себя посмотреть на землю. А также у меня не было никакого желания смотреть на торжествующую улыбку Джаспера при моей реакции.

- Подойди к ней сейчас, - мягко попросила Эсми, слишком тихо, чтобы Белла услышала, - мы подождем тебя на парковке.

- Нет, постойте, я… - я не знал, что сказать. Я не хотел, чтобы они оставляли меня наедине с Беллой. Честно говоря, я боялся быть отверженным.

- Что мне ей говорить? – я слабо спросил, вдруг почувствовав себя беспомощным.

Эсми улыбнулась:

- Будь вежливым, Эдвард. Знаешь, ты можешь очаровать… но только тогда, когда ты не кричишь. Просто извинись перед ней и попытайся снова не срываться. Она утешающе обняла меня, а затем повернулась и пошла. Остальные последовали за ней. Я хотел позвать их обратно, но пока я пытался подобрать слова, остались лишь тени от их фигур, растворившихся в темном коридоре школы.

Внезапно я почувствовал, каким тихим стал задний дворик. Тишину нарушали лишь проезжающие мимо школы машины и время от времени шепот ветра. Я медленно обернулся. Какая-то часть меня была удивлена, что Белла осталась здесь стоять: я думал, что она снова убежит. Снова пошел снег – несколько снежинок уже скопилось на ресницах и кончиках волос девушки. С улыбкой я понял, что завидую этим самым снежинкам. Белла неуверенно смотрела на меня, и румянец, который я так люблю, стал появляться на ее щеках и шее. Знакомый запах тянул меня, и прежде, чем я смог остановиться, я шел к девушке, будто притягиваемый магнитом. Я не был уверен, что мне говорить, главное, чтобы я снова не сел в лужу. Любит меня Белла или нет, я не мог позволить себе потерять ее снова. Я обожал ее всеми фибрами своей души, без нее я не был собой. Она нужна мне, как рыба – воде, наша связь была вечной, крепкой и нерушимой. Я надо снова завоевать ее.

Я был в шаге от девушки сейчас. Она смотрела на меня своими большими глазами. Пришел нужный час. Наверное, это мой единственный шанс поправить положение.

- Привет, Белла, - сказал я. Несмотря на то, что мой голос был тихим, мне показалось, что он прозвенел по всему дворику.

Несколько секунд девушка в ступоре смотрела на меня. Она очень робко затем улыбнулась:

- Здравствуй, Эдвард.

_Еще одно примечание переводчика: кстати, сегодня ровно год с тех пор, как я выставила первую главу «Соблазнения»! Давайте за это выпьем :3 _

_Жду ваших комментариев! _

_- Полина _


	7. Мотоциклы

Глава 7.

_Тяжело взлетать, когда нет сил даже на бег,  
Когда-то у меня был мир, теперь - ничего нет. _

**'Drown' by Three Days Grace**

От лица Беллы.

Вечер продолжался, а каждая новая встреча с родителями, казалось, длилась дольше, чем предыдущая. Я пыталась сосредоточиться, но, несмотря на все мои попытки, внимание пропадало, и всё: ученики, родители, вопросы - смешалось в тумане. Уже к девяти часам я неправильно написала имена двух учениц, не так произнесла еще три и даже назвала десятиклассника, который состоял в футбольной команде, "Катериной". Теперь официально: я сошла с ума.  
И, конечно, когда в 21:30 прозвенел звонок, означавший конец собранию, я почувствовала нескончаемое облегчение. Я рьяно попрощалась с последней ученицей и ее родителями, которые были ввергнуты в шок моей внезапной оживленностью, а затем проводила их до выхода. Когда они вышли за дверь, я вернулась к своему столу и устало плюхнулась на стул.  
_Что за вечер._ Я была не права, когда считала, что собрание будет плохим, все оказалось гораздо, _гораздо_ хуже. Слово "катастрофа" и близко не подходит к описанию. Моя перепалка с Эдвардом была ужасна. Кроме того, я чувствовала себя виноватой за то, что солгала Эсми. Единственное утешение состояло в том, что я ничего не потеряла. Эдвард и раньше ко мне с любовью не относился, а теперь и подавно не станет.  
Нет, не Эдвард стал моей главной проблемой, разве что поводом для сплетен у коллег. Я оглянулась и заметила, что почти все смотрели на меня или обсуждали. Это большое испытание для моего решения не обращать внимания на последствия ссоры с Эдвардом. Однако мне удалось ухудшить ситуацию в десять раз через несколько минут. Это из-за тех, кто понятия не имел, что происходит между мной и "тем привлекательным учеником". Паника стала подниматься в моем горле, и вдруг я заметила, что все находящиеся в кабинете глядели на меня. Как будто включен слишком яркий прожектор.  
_«Мне нужно сматываться»_, - подумала я.  
Я быстро начала собирать все документы в папку, не обращая внимания на шепот и кивки головой в мою сторону. Когда я встала из-за стола и взяла сумку, то почувствовала, как мои щеки горят. Я быстро шла к двери - с каких пор она находится так далеко? - и уверенно смотрела на пол, когда чья-то тень перегородила мне путь. Я подняла голову и увидела одну из помощниц учителя - невысокую, привлекательную женщину со светлыми вьющимися волосами и большими глазами; ее звали Лианна. Своим взглядом она бросала мне вызов. Позади ее, за столами в ступоре стояли несколько подружек и смотрели на нас. У меня похолодело внутри. _Чего ей надо? Она хочет спросить что-то об Эдварде? На виду у всех этих людей?_ Мой мозг взыграл, и я подготовилась к худшему варианту развития событий.  
- Кто этот парень? - на одном дыхании спросила Лианна. Я впала в ступор. Что я могла сказать? "Извини, он бывший парень, которому на самом деле сто двенадцать лет, а зачем тебе это надо?" Я съежилась. Всего этого можно было бы избежать, если бы не мои поспешные действия.  
- Он местный ученик, - сдержанно ответила я, пытаясь вести себя так, будто ее вопрос не задел меня.  
Женщина посмотрела на меня удивленно несколько минут, а потом разразилась противным, писклявым смехом.  
- О Господи, я не имела в виду этого ребенка! Я имела в виду мужчину, стоявшего _рядом с_ ним. - Сначала меня сбило с толку то, что Лианна назвала Эдварда ребенком. Мне было бы весело посмотреть его реакцию на эти слова, но стало грустно, когда я вспомнила нашу разницу в возрасте. Несмотря на это, через несколько секунд, я уже смогла закончить начатое.  
- Ты имеешь в виду _Карлайла_?  
- Так вот как его зовут? - с жаром переспросила женщина. - Я должна была догадаться, что его имя такое же сексуальное, как и он сам. Он изумителен, не правда ли?  
Я посмотрела на нее, широко раскрыв рот. _Карлайл? Сексуален?_ Конечно, я всегда знала, что он был не просто привлекательным, в конце концов, я ведь не _слепая_. Но я никогда не думала о нем, как о "сексуальном" мужчине. Это слишком нелепо. Он мне как отец, кроме того, несмотря на то, что ему немногим больше двадцати, он вел себя, как взрослый. Этот разговор показался мне чересчур уж странным, и мне захотелось блевать.  
- А почему он пришел на родительское собрание? Сколько ему на вид, около двадцати шести? - спросила Лианна, возвращая меня с небес на землю.  
- Да, около того, - быстро ответила я, бросая взгляд на столь желанную мною дверь, - он отец Эдварда... приемный отец, конечно же. Он вместе с Эсми усыновили Эдварда и его братьев и сестру несколько лет назад, - объяснила я, - но никто, кроме блондинов, не связан кровными узами. Они живут все вместе, но все в порядке, потому что на самом деле они не братья и сестры.  
Что со мной произошло? У меня что, начался словесный понос? Заметив оторопелое лицо Лианны, я плотно сжала губы.  
Сначала она молча на меня смотрела несколько мгновений, а затем, разочарованно, спросила:  
- Так Карлайл и та брюнетка... женаты?  
- Ну... да, - сказала я, пугаясь, что снова могу ляпнуть что-нибудь не то, - очень счастливы, женаты давно уже, идеальная пара. А теперь, позволишь мне уйти? - не дожидаясь ответа, я поспешно пошла к двери и не обратила внимания на крик Лианны:  
- Постой, а у него хотя бы брат есть? - И исчезла из виду, хлопнув тяжелыми двойными дверьми на прощанье. В коридоре было тихо и пусто - просто замечательное место после шумного кабинета. Большинство учеников и родителей уже покинуло это здание. Конечно же, они ушли с надеждами спасти этот пятничный вечер. Я посмотрела в окно и увидела, что сугробы стали, по крайней мере, на дюйм больше, пока я три часа сидела в кабинете. Про себя я сказала пару ласковых слов. Сегодня домой я поеду на мотоцикле, и еще больше снега - это последнее, чего мне хотелось. Я редко езжу на нем зимой, но сегодня меня заставили это сделать изменчивая погода Рочестера и неудобное расписание автобусов по пятницам. У меня был выбор между "проехать домой на мотоцикле" и "просидеть полтора часа на холодной остановке". Интересно, почему я не решила подождать автобус. Даже специальные шинные цепи теряли свою эффективность в глубоком сугробе. Одно могу сказать точно: поездка будет не из приятных.  
С тяжестью на сердце я оторвалась от окна и пошла к своему кабинету, который находился на другом конце здания. Дойдя до угла, я замерла. Кто-то сидел на кресле в другой части коридора, но кто именно - я не могла разглядеть из-за темноты. Не желая разговаривать ни с кем из своих коллег, я повернулась, надеясь, что смогу быстро сбежать, но затем этот "кто-то" встал и вышел на свет.  
- Элис! - невольно вскрикнула я. Но уже через минуту мне пришлось об этом пожалеть. В отличие от своего брата, Элис никогда не пыталась заговорить со мной с тех самых пор, как они приехали. Я почти никогда не видела ее, разве что только случайно на ланче или по пути в кабинет. Сначала меня расстраивало ее молчание, но, в конце концов, я смирилась с этим. Я не могу соврать и сказать, что все в порядке - не в порядке, увы, - но потом я решила, что так даже лучше, если уж Элис не хочет дружить со мной. Так, если Каллены уедут, а они рано или поздно уедут, я буду страдать только от новой потери Эдварда. Все это заставило меня думать, что Элис не хочет, чтобы я с ней разговаривала.  
Но я удивилась. Вместо того, чтобы просто кивнуть и пройти мимо, Элис сделала несколько шагов навстречу мне, а затем остановилась посередине коридора. Они открыла рот, вроде бы как хотела заговорить, но снова остановилась, будто бы боясь того, что я скажу ей в ответ. Наконец девушка сказала:  
- Привет.  
И вдруг я и правда поняла, что неуверенность Элис была вызвана страхом, что же именно я скажу ей. Глупая догадка, конечно, но именно это я увидела в ее испуганном лице. Если это действительно так, то я должна показать, что бояться нечего, несмотря на то, что в тот момент я не задумывалась о последствиях. Я улыбнулась изо всех оставшихся сил:  
- Привет, Элис, - мягко сказала я, - как у тебя дела?  
Без предупреждения девушка бросилась ко мне, крепко обняв меня за шею.  
- О, _Белла_, - проговорила она в мою шею. Меня переполнил ее аромат. - Я так по тебе скучала!  
Элис перестала стесняться и громко всхлипнула, еще крепче меня сжимая. Я просто гладила ее по спине, не имея возможно сделать еще что-нибудь. Мне становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее дышать. Я уж и забыла, как опасны для жизни объятия вампира. Кажется, девушка заметила, что мне неудобно, потому что она резко меня отпустила и стала всматриваться в мое лицо своими грустными глазами.  
- Прости _меня, пожалуйста_, Белла, - печально сказала она, - за все, за то, что ушли, за то, что не попрощались, - девушка покачала головой,- я бы никогда на такое не согласилась, но он меня заставил.  
Я приостановилась при упоминании об Эдварде и попыталась перевести наш разговор в другое русло.  
- Да, все хорошо, Элис, - сказала я, и, как только слова вырвались из моих губ, я поняла, что действительно хотела это сказать. Прямо как в недавнем разговоре с Карлайлом и Эсми, я сильно хотела вернуть Элис в свою жизнь. Она так и осталась самым лучшим другом на всю мою жизнь, и сказать, что мне приятно ее видеть - ничего не сказать. Но, казалось, девушку не остановить, и она продолжала извиняться.  
- Я хотела прийти и навестить тебя, объяснить все, но Эдвард не разрешил мне, он так сильно хотел уехать, - я слегка вздрогнула, уловив в ее речи неумышленное подтверждение, что Эдвард меня не любит. Однако Элис ничего не замечала и продолжала говорить, - а затем, когда мы переехали в Рочестер, он сказал, что сам с тобой поговорит, поэтому...  
Я нахмурилась. Еще больше болтовни об Эдварде.  
- Все хорошо, - повторила я, - я действительно тебя прощаю. Да ты и ничего не сделала, чтобы на тебя можно было злиться.  
Элис обеспокоенно взглянула на меня и продолжила:  
- Ты уверена? Ты и правда не злишься? Потому что если ты злишься, я могу встать на колени и молить о прощении. Я все тщательно спланировала и даже надела поношенные джинсы сегодня!  
Я улыбнулась и рассмотрела идеальный наряд Элис, красивые, искусственно протертые джинсы, которые, казалось, украли прямо с показа мод в Италии. Только Элис могла назвать такую красивую одежду "поношенной".  
- Нет, - заверила я ее, - я не хочу, чтобы ты умоляла меня. Я действительно тебя прощаю.  
Лицо девушки мгновенно преобразилось: оно засияло радостью.  
- Слава Богу, - выдохнула она, - я сильно волновалась, что ты никогда больше не захочешь со мной заговорить. Правда, я это полностью заслужила. Я повели себя ужасно, - Элис снова меня обняла, - спасибо, - сказала она мне в плечо.  
- Пожалуйста, - ответила я, в ответ обняв ее на несколько секунд. Но когда я отпустила девушку, вдруг что-то на меня нашло.  
- Подожди секундочку, - проговорила я взволнованно, - разве ты не предвидела мое прощение? Ну, я имею в виду, ты не понимала, что все будет в порядке?  
Элис сильно покраснела от смущения и стыда.  
- Вообще-то... нет, я не могла, - ответила она неохотно, - я не могла тебя видеть... ну... около шести лет.  
Я в шоке уставилась на нее. _Шесть лет? Так это практически с тех..._  
- С тех пор как ты уехала тогда? - спросила я, желая уточнить. Никогда за тот год, пока Каллены жили в Форксе, меня никто не предупреждал, что видения Элис, касающиеся одного и того же человека, могли исчезнуть просто так. Мне стало интересно, перестану ли я пересекаться с ней и ее семьей.  
- Не совсем. Я могла видеть тебя первые несколько месяцев после переезда, - вдруг девушка замолчала, и я поняла, что она, должно быть, думает о моем похожем на зомби состоянии, в котором я находилась весь семестр в двенадцатом классе. Мое лицо залилось краской; я никогда не осознавала, что тогда Элис видела всю мою боль. - Но затем, в феврале, все, что касалось тебя, прекратилось, - продолжила девушка, - я _вообще_ не могла тебя видеть, даже чуть-чуть. Это было жестоко - я никогда не чувствовала себя столь слепой за всю свою жизнь, - она содрогнулась, испуг отразился на ее лице, - я начала паниковать, я не знала, что случилось с тобой. Я начала думать, _умерла_ ли ты. И потом я вернулась в Форкс.  
Услышав это, я замерла, а потом отошла назад, чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть Элис.  
- Что ты сделала? - спросила я, не веря своим ушам. _Она вернулась и ничего не сказала мне?_  
- Я вернулась, - пристыжено повторила девушка, - это случилось днем, ты была в школе. Я задержалась на парковке, разглядывая тебя через окно, достаточно долго, чтобы убедиться, что ты жива.  
- А затем ты снова ушла, - тихо произнесла я. _Мысль о том, что Элис наблюдала, а я никогда об этом не знала._ Что бы я сделала, если бы увидела ее? Заплакала бы? Засмеялась? Закричала? Пожалуй, так даже лучше, что я оставалась в неведении. В феврале я только начала приходить в себя после предательства Эдварда, и тогда я была все еще очень ранима. Кто знает, что бы я сделала, увидев Элис, а потом снова пережив ее уход?  
- Я не хотела! - с жаром заметила Элис. - Правда, Белла, если бы все было по-моему, мы бы никогда не уезжали, но Эдвард заставил меня пообещать ему не заглядывать в твое будущее и не связываться с тобой. Он убедил меня, что это так лучше, но... - она слегка засомневалась, но осторожно продолжила, - ну, после того, что я увидела в течение первых месяцев, я не была уверена, что согласна с ним...  
После это наступило долгое молчание, во время которого мы вспоминали мое состояние шесть лет назад.  
- Мне жаль, - наконец, тихо сказала Элис, - мне жаль за все, через что тебе пришлось пройти. Было бы гораздо лучше, если б ты никогда не знала нас.  
Это извинение опустило меня на землю. Я посмотрела на Элис.  
- Элис, не смей больше за это извиняться. Я ни разу не пожалела, что подружилась с тобой. Время, которое я провела с тобой и твоей семьей, тем летом, было самое лучшее за всю мою жизнь, и ничто не изменит этого. Я... я не могу передать словами, как я счастлива, и я решительно настроена не пропустить ни одного мгновения.  
_Прежде чем ты снова уйдешь._ Эту часть предложения я не сказала, но я знала, что Элис почувствовала это. Снова наступила длительная тишина, во время которой я, улыбаясь Элис, думала, не слишком ли была я честна. Но девушка убедила меня в обратном, прекращая неловкую паузу широкой лучезарной улыбкой.  
- Я действительно скучала по тебе, - сказала Элис, подарив мне голливудскую улыбку, - нам нужно столько всего нагнать. Я хочу знать _обо всем_, что произошло с тех пор, как мы уехали.  
_Это не займет много времени,_ - усмехнулся мой разум, но я попыталась выдавить убедительную улыбку.  
- Прекрасно звучит, - я произнесла как можно энергичнее. Честно говоря, я немного осторожно обсуждала любую тему с Элис, которую она могла перевести на разговор об Эдварде. Если Элис и заметила мое нежелание, то она не подала и виду.  
- Какие у тебя планы на эти выходные? - радостно спросила девушка.  
- М... - почему-то мне показалось, что Элис не сочтет чтение депрессивной поэзии и опустошение оставшейся еды в холодильнике "планами".  
Она прервала мои мысли.  
- Ты можешь пойти по магазинам со мной и Розали.  
Эй, постойте-ка.  
- Розали? - спросила я Элис недоверчиво. - Ты уверена, что это хорошая идея?  
Я знала, что Розали тяжелее всех удалось меня принять в семью, и я едва могла прийти с ней к согласию, даже в самые мирные времена. Эта девушка обращалась со мной, как с пробками на дорогах в неподходящее время: они раздражали, но были неизбежны. Я тайно думала, что она так негодует из-за того, что я недотягиваю до ее стандартов идеала. Но я никогда никому не сообщала о своих мыслях, потому что понимала, что Элис нежно любит свою сестру и не станет терпеть унизительные комментарии про нее. У меня не было никакого желания нарушать мое собственное правило сейчас.  
- Ой, ну же, - весело произнесла Элис, - ведь вы с Розали тоже друзья!  
Наступила тишина, во время которой я смерила свою подругу взглядом, выражавшем _"Ты совсем с ума сошла?"_  
- Хорошо, - неохотно уступила девушка, - это не совсем так...  
- Не совсем так? - воскликнула я в изумлении, - Элис, мы говорим обо мне и _Розали_!  
- Но сейчас нет никакой причины, чтобы вы не могли стать друзьями! - закончила предложение подруга, не обращая внимания на мое осуждение. - Кроме того, я почти уверена, что она также по тебе тосковала. Во-первых, без тебя жизнь была намного скучнее...  
Я фыркнула. Как приятно знать о том, что Элис посчитала погоню психически больного вампира за мною через полстраны «нескучной».  
-… а во-вторых, она думает, что ты хорошо влияешь на Эдварда.  
Мой желудок сжался: разговор _снова_ каким-то образом зашел про Эдварда. Этого вообще _можно_ было избежать? Моя досада была настолько сильной, что я едва заметила маленькую усмешку на губах Элис, словно она вспомнила что-то смешное. Но прежде чем я успела спросить ее, она снова стала решительной.  
- Ну, не знаю, - уклончиво сказала я. Мне действительно _хотелось_ болтать с Элис, как в старые добрые времена - я могла бы даже потерпеть шоппинг и Розали - но я все еще не хотела случайно заводить ненужный разговор об Эдварде.  
- Пожааалуйста, - стала кривляться девушка. Я вздохнула - наверное, где-то был щенок, который хотел вернуть свои глаза обратно. Я покачала головой на собственную слабость.  
- Хорошо, - сдалась я.  
- Даааа! - пронзительно закричала моя подруга, быстро меня обняла, а затем захлопала в ладони от удовольствия. - Ты не пожалеешь об этом, Белла, всё пройдет шикарно.  
- Конечно, конечно, - терпеливо сказала я, - но это просто шоппинг с тобой и Розали, хорошо? Больше... никого не будет?  
Я понимала, что веду себя нелепо, но я не могла заставить себя произнести его имя тогда, когда это можно избежать.  
Элис сразу поняла, о ком я говорила - или точнее, о ком я _промолчала_. Ее улыбка сначала исчезла, но девушка попыталась это скрыть.  
- Нет, будем только мы, девушки. И мы повеселимся на славу! Мне еще не предоставлялся шанс проверить местные торговые центры, но я слышала, что они довольно хорошие. И, конечно, мы могли бы на день отправиться в Нью-Йорк...  
Я облегченно вздохнула и расслабилась, переставая обращать на всё внимание, пока Элис пустилась в монолог, в котором она, кажется, анализировала каждый торговый центр, где она когда-либо побывала, и давала им оценки по десятибалльной шкале в пяти разных категориях. Пока девушка щебетала, мы зашли в мой кабинет, откуда я взяла набитый до отказа рюкзак. Я взяла его вместо своей привычной сумки, потому что мне нужно было чуть больше места для кожаного пиджака и мотоциклетного шлема. Я только недавно начала надевать предохранительные снаряжения - в основном из бесконечных угроз и молитв Чарли, который пообещал вычеркнуть меня из завещания, если я не стану ими пользоваться. Это меня убедило, но даже сейчас я не так часто, как надо бы, помнила надевать их. Элис не спросила, почему мой рюкзак такой большой, а я ей не рассказала. Нет нужды быть экстрасенсом, чтобы догадаться, что она не будет впечатлена моими новыми предпочтениями транспорта. Когда мы пошли обратно к парковке, мы встретили Розали.  
- Вот ты где, - быстро она обратилась к Элис, - где ты была? Карлайл сказал мне тебя найти, остальные...  
Заметив меня, стоящую рядом с ее сестрой, девушка неожиданно замолчала.  
- Оу, - судя по ее раздраженному лицу, она все поняла.  
- У Беллы и меня был краткий разговор, - быстро произнесла Элис, чтобы заполнить неожиданное неловкое молчание, которое воцарилось между нами.  
- Правда? - спросила Розали, пронзив Элис взглядом, и заговорила с ней на вампирской скорости. Я только расслышала фразы "говорил тебе" и "не разрешается", но их значение было ясным. Почувствовав, как мои щеки снова загорелись, я отвернулась. Меня довольно сильно смущало знание того, что Эдвард почувствовал необходимость установить подобные "правила" и что все на них ссылались. Будучи грустной, я даже не попыталась разобрать короткий ответ Элис, вместо этого решив удрученно поиграть с ремешками на рюкзаке. Раздраженное "Прекрасно!", принадлежавшее Розали, означало конец их разговора, и я подняла голову, чтобы увидеть ее раздраженный взгляд, который она бросила нам обеим. Затем Розали поспешно пошла по коридору. Я беспомощно оглянулась на Элис, недовольно смотрящую вслед своей сестре. Оставалось только закатить глаза: ну конечно, станем мы с Розали друзьями.  
- Пойдем, - сказала Элис низким тоном, - нам лучше последовать за ней.  
Я молча кивнула и начала идти, в пол-уха слушая, как девушка без энтузиазма возобновила разговор о покупках. Мы вышли из здания на холодный, морозный воздух. Я содрогнулась и моментально обняла себя руками; за несколько часов, которые я просидела в школе, температура упала как минимум на десять градусов. Я заставила себя слушать речь Элис, лишь бы не обращать внимания на температуру. _С какой стати я решила работать в таком холодном месте?_ Когда мы завернули за угол и вышли на главный внутренний двор, Элис что-то там говорила про продавцов в торговых центрах Коннектикута. Я рассмеялась: сейчас я впервые почувствовала себя счастливой за многие месяцы. Примерно также я себя ощущала только тогда, когда находилась с Джейкобом. Я вдруг заметила, что Элис остановилась.  
- Вот черт, - тихо она ругнулась, сосредоточив свой взгляд на чем-то в другом конце двора.  
Я посмотрела в ту сторону, куда уставилась девушка, и громко воскликнула. Рядом с покрытыми снегом столиками находились _все_ Каллены, собравшись с одну группу. Краска на мое лицо вернулась, когда я почувствовала на себе семь пар золотых глаз. Я в замешательстве отвернулась, но потом краешком глаза заметила, как голова Эдварда повернулась в сторону Эсми.  
_«Это плохо»,_ - подумала я, - _«это очень, очень, очень...»_  
- Белла, - зашептала мне Элис, - Белла, ты в порядке?  
- Все нормально, - сказала я, но дело дошло чуть ли не до гипервентиляции.  
- Не волнуйся, - успокаивающе сказала девушка так тихо, что только я и могла ее расслышать, - все будет хорошо, просто расслабься.  
Но что-то в ее предложении было нелогично. Будет ли все хорошо? Когда я оглянулась туда, где стояли Каллены, я заметила, что все они ушли, оставив только...  
- Элис! - я злобно зашипела, развернувшись к ней. Но она тоже исчезла. Во внутреннем дворике не осталось никого, кроме меня и Эдварда. _«ВАМПИРЫ!»_ - раздраженно закричал мой разум.  
Теперь я была абсолютно беспомощна, убегать бесполезно, потому что мои друзья-вампиры тут же вернут меня обратно. Когда я в только что начавшемся снегопаде разглядела, что Эдварда повернулся ко мне, мое сердце наполнилось ужасом. Я ожидала новой словесной атаки и приготовилась к крикам, но ничего не произошло. От удивления у меня открылся рот. Эдвард был совершенно не похож на то разгневанное существо, которое я увидела ранее сегодня вечером.  
_«Что происходит?»_ - подумала я, сбившись с толку. Я еще больше удивилась, когда увидела, как парень улыбнулся - по-настоящему улыбнулся - и пошел ко мне. Я была в таком замешательстве, что только стояла, выжатая как лимон, ничего не делала и смотрела, как Эдвард приближается ко мне. Он находился теперь в нескольких шагах от меня, и я клянусь, я почувствовала в воздухе потрескивание, будто между нами возникло статическое электричество.  
- Привет, Белла, - нежно он произнес, нарушая тишину. Я изучала каждую черточку на его лице. Оно было спокойное, теплое и выражало сожаление.  
_«Что, черт возьми, вселилось в этого парня?»_ - ошарашено подумала я. Тяжело оставаться агрессивной, когда он выглядит таким приветливым. Я очень - очень - неуверенно улыбнулась ему в ответ.  
- Привет, Эдвард.  
- Пройдешься со мной? - вежливо спросил Эдвард. По выражению его лица я поняла, что это действительно была просьба; кажется, парень считал, что я имею полное право отклонить его предложение, если мне захотелось. Я все еще находилась в таком шоке от такого поворота событий, что не могла придумать что-то умное в ответ, поэтому просто кивнула. Я слегка поправила рюкзак на своем плече: он был тяжелый, а постойка смирно на одном и том же месте приносила свои плоды. Эдвард тут же заметил мое замешательство и протянул свою руку.  
- Можно? - сказал он. На какой-то момент я подумала, что парень хочет взять меня за руку, но потом я поняла, что указывает на мою ношу.  
- Да, конечно, - сомневающимся голосом сказала я, пытаясь снять с себя рюкзак. Но, как всегда, будучи невероятно неуклюжей, я ухитрилась перекрутить ремешки, и, в результате, один из них застрял в моем поясе.  
- О, черт, - раздраженно произнесла я. Вытянув шею и попытавшись посмотреть через плечо, я беспомощно вертелась, как черепаха, которая лежит на своей спине, и тщетно пыталась развязать себя. Мои щеки стали цвета свежих помидоров, когда я представила, как глупо выгляжу для Эдварда. Я застыла, когда почувствовала, как его рука коснулась моего плеча.  
- Позволь, - мягким голосом пробормотал он. Моё сердце забилось сто раз в минуту, когда я поняла, как близок он ко мне. Его медленное дыхание щекотало мне шею, тут же вызывая мурашки по телу. Я задержала дыхание и не посмела шевельнуться, когда ощутила, как его пальцы управляются с пряжками на моих плечах и касаются моей шеи. _«О Боже, боже, боже мой,»_ - бессвязно носились мои мысли. Он хотел, чтобы я упала в обморок? Если да, то Эдвард скоро своего добьется. Я сомневалась, что смогу простоять дольше минуты, если парень продолжит касаться меня. Он медленно и нежно стал развязывать ремешки, и его лицо находилось в нескольких дюймах[1] от моей спины. Я невольно вздрогнула, в этот раз от того, как Эдвард провел пальцами вниз по спине, чуть пониже талии находя узелок, в котором запутались ремешок и пояс.  
- Эдвард, - хрипло произнесла я. Мое дыхание участилось. Парню стоило остановиться сейчас; если он этого не сделает, то я снова на него запрыгну. Если бы он только знал, что творит со мной прикосновение его пальцев.  
- Да? - невинно спросил он. В его сладком голосе прозвучала насмешка. Парень наклонился еще ближе, и его запах накрыл меня с головой, заставляя меня забыть, что я собиралась сказать. Я была настолько потрясена, что если бы Эдвард спросил сейчас, как меня зовут, я не уверена, что ответила бы. Развязав узелок, он кончиками пальцев дотронулся до края моей рубашки, и, на долю секунды, коснулся моей кожи. Всё мое тело сотряслось, когда я ощутила, как ток побежал по венам. Из-за моей реакции Эдвард остановился, а я, смирившись, закрыла глаза и ожидала, что он снова разозлится из-за того, что я прилюдно показала, как я помешана на нем. Но через несколько секунд парень снова продолжил снимать с меня рюкзак. Озадаченная его действиями, я вздохнула и "уфнула". _Серьезно, что происходит-то?_ К моему облегчению, он, наконец-то, взял мой рюкзак, и я тут же шагнула на безопасное расстояние от его рук. Эдвард и я смотрели друг на друга несколько мгновений, а потом он прервал тишину.  
- Я донесу его до парковки, - вежливо сказал Эдвард, показывая на дверь, которой воспользовалась его семья. Я просто кивнула, всё ещё пораженная, чтобы что-либо сказать.  
Эдвард не прекратил вести себя необъяснимо по-джентльменски. Когда мы дошли до двери, он открыл ее для меня. Это начинало бесить. Создавалось впечатление, будто я очутилась в очень странном, хотя совсем не неприятном, сне. Мы шли по школе, и всё это время я ждала, пока Эдвард поймет, что он идёт со мной - с Беллой - той самой Беллой, которая раньше, по его мнению, была отвратительной, и станет самим собой, то есть раздраженным и злым. Поэтому, когда мы неожиданно остановились у больших дверей в главном коридоре, я мысленно приготовилась услышать его крики. Но ничего не произошло. Вместо этого Эдвард спокойно сказал:  
- Прежде чем мы выйдем отсюда, мне хотелось бы извиниться.  
Я разинула рот. _ЧТО?_  
- За что извиниться? – обалдевши, спросила я.  
- За то, что я отвратительно обращался с тобой последние несколько недель, - убедительно произнес парень, - я вел себя грубо и резко, и мне действительно жаль, если мои слова ранили тебя. Я тебя уверяю, что это ненарочно.  
Я не могла поверить своим ушам. И хотя Эдвард правда затруднял мою жизнь, особенно в кабинете, вина ложилась не только на него. В какой-то степени я тоже была виновата в кошмарных событиях, а если принять во внимание мое сегодняшнее поведение, то даже еще больше. Я заметила, как он все еще смотрел опасливо на меня, и поняла, что до сих пор не ответила.  
- Мм... - мысленно на себя разозлившись, мысленно начала я. Парень был так убедителен в то время, как я, обычно считавшаяся довольно красноречивой, лишалась дара речи, когда он на меня смотрел.  
- Всё... эээ... в порядке. Я принимаю твое извинение.  
Что еще я могла сказать? Как мне ему рассказать, что мысль о том, что он меня не любит, больше всего мне причиняет боль? Я могла затеять тысячи незначительных перебранок, если бы это означало, что все станет на свои места, как шесть лет назад. Но это невозможно - Эдвард не разделяет мои чувства, так что заикаться о моей любви бесполезно. Гораздо безопаснее притвориться, как и в случае с Эсми, что меня оскорбили только его грубость и резкость. Я оглянулась на Эдварда, чьи безупречные черты лица выражали досаду, и прежде чем я успела удивиться, он ослепительно мне улыбнулся.  
- Спасибо, - искренне сказал Эдвард. Его глаза ярко сияли подобно топазам, - покажешь мне, где ты припарковалась?  
Он держал мою сумку, показывая свою знаменитую "кривую" улыбку. Я удивленно уставилась на парня несколько секунд и, быстро заморгав, попыталась сосредоточиться.  
- Да, конечно, - ответила я, слегка сбитая с толку, - идем туда.  
Я потянула на себя дверь. Мои руки немного тряслись. Ничего не произошло. Я продолжала тянуть с новой силой, прикладывая все свои усилия.  
- Белла?  
- Да, Эдвард? - спросила я и, стиснув зубы, посмотрела на непослушную дверную ручку.  
- На объявлении написано "От себя".  
- Ой, спасибо, - ощутив досаду, я открыла дверь. Мои щеки залились краской. _Очередное унижение_, - подумала я, - _да что с тобой сегодня такое?  
_На улице было холодно. Я тут же сгорбила плечи и наклонила голову от снегопада, который все еще шел. На парковке осталось несколько машин, в том числе и две гоночные. Несмотря на то, что Каллены там не сидели, я сразу же догадалась, что это их. Я едва узнала в левой машине Мерседес Карлайла, но вторая была точно новая.  
- Теперь ты ездишь в школу на этой машине? - спросила я Эдварда тихим из-за ветра голосом. Парень высокомерно посмотрел на автомобиль.  
- Да, её выбрали Розали и Карлайл.  
- Она милая, - мягко произнесла я. Если честно, я понятия не имела, так это или не так - я не разбиралась в автомобилях - но его машина точно была не незаметной.  
Эдвард посмотрел на меня, приподняв бровь, а затем усмехнулся, и по моей спине пробежала приятная дрожь.  
- Тебе не следует притворяться, Белла. Я знаю, что машины тебя несильно волнуют.  
- Мне нравился Вольво, - поправила я его, - по крайней мере, тогда, когда ты не вел со скоростью пятьсот миль в час.  
Эдвард замолчал. Я с любопытством уставилась на него и удивилась, когда увидела, с какой болью он смотрит на меня. Я ломала голову: что я могла такого сказать, чтобы парень так расстроился, но так ничего и не придумала.  
- Да, - наконец, он произнес тихим голосом, - он всё ещё у меня.  
- Но ты не ездишь на нем? - запутавшись, спросила я. - Почему бы и...  
- Так куда мне нести твой рюкзак? - громко прервал Эдвард меня. Я удивленно посмотрела не него, про себя интересуясь, чего это парень вдруг изменил тему, пока до меня не дошло, что он, возможно, устал от нашей беседы. Я мысленно устыдилась за то, что устроила нелепый разговор из обычного извинения. Я не намеревалась так поступать: но так проще позабыть обо всем, что случилось, когда я была рядом с ним. Эдвард был подобно бальзаму он ран, причиной которых, по иронии судьбы, стал тоже он.  
- Я припарковалась там, - ответила я, указывая на место в паре шагов от нас. Там стояли серебряный Мондео, битый Форд синего цвета и большой грязный грузовик, за которым "был спрятан" мой мотоцикл. Эдвард взглянул на автомобили, а затем направился прямо к Форду.  
- Судя по всему, у тебя все такой же плохой вкус, когда дело касается машин, - прокомментировал он, надменно проводя рукой по помятому капоту и останавливаясь, чтобы презрительно рассмотреть сквозь стекла мрачную отделку салона.- Если ли адекватное объяснение тому, что выбираешь самый медленный вид транспорта из всех возможных вариантов?  
Я закатила глаза. Мужчины и машины; они были абсолютно одинаковыми. Покажи хоть что-нибудь на колесах и с двигателем, и эту возможность тут же используют, чтобы похвастать тебе своими крутыми знаниями. В конце концов, возможно, Эдвард и Джейкоб могли бы стать неплохими друзьями. Я взяла свой рюкзак из рук Эдварда, не обращая внимания на его комментарии по поводу автомобиля, схватила его и пошла через щелочку между Фордом и грузовиком, перейдя на другую сторону. Там стоял мой мотоцикл. Красный и блестящий, его невозможно было узнать из ржавой горстки частей, которую я спасла от утиля семьи Марксов. Годами Джейкоб изменял и переделывал его аж до самой сердцевины, и теперь это вполне приличное транспортное средство. Его двигатель и скорость может и не впечатлят Эдварда, но зато они прекрасно подходят мне. Я поставила рюкзак на землю рядом с мотоциклом и стала его открывать. Украдкой я заметила, что Эдвард пришел за мной. Он с удивленным выражением лица смотрел, как я роюсь в своих вещах.  
- Что ты делаешь, Белла? - спросил он, когда я вынула кожаную куртку из глубины рюкзака и набросила ее на себя.  
- Собираюсь домой, - ответила я, доставая шлем. Убрав волосы с лица, я его надела. Затем я закрыла рюкзак и, держа ключ в руке, продела руки в лямки.  
- А как же твоя машина?  
- Это не моя машина, - сказала я, усевшись в седло.  
- Но ты…  
- Нет, не я. Просто ты неправильно понял, - вставляя ключ, поправила я. Мотоцикл с грохотом завелся. Я медленно улыбнулась - я обожаю этот звук. Он заставлял меня вспоминать то жаркое лето и дождливую осень, безмолвные часы, потраченные в гараже Джейкоба, когда было слышно лишь шипение соды и звон инструментов. С парня лились капли пота, пока он без устали работал над двигателем своего старого Рэббита[2]. Если бы я постаралась, я могла бы расслышать, как падает на железную крышу дождь, заразительный смех Джейкоба и шум грузовика, который возвещал о приезде Квила или Эмбри. _«Я так скучаю по тем временам»,_ - подумала я завистливо. Может, настало время перемен: наверное, когда Каллены уедут, я начну искать работу на Западе.  
Я оглянулась назад и увидела, что Эдвард с нечеловеческой скоростью встал перед байком, перекрывая дорогу. Глаза парня горели огнем, а рот скривился от злости. Он выглядел таким же опасным, как ранее этим вечером.  
_«О, посмотрите»,_ - насмешливо подумала я про себя, - _«злой Эдвард вернулся»._  
- На ЭТОМ ты не поедешь, - предупреждающе зарычал парень.  
- А по-моему, поеду, - отрезала я, громко перезапуская двигатель в доказательство.  
- Нет! - закричал Эдвард. Его красивый голос звучал яростно, и я с ужасом поняла, что когда именно таким я видела парня в своих снах, когда впервые начала кататься на мотоцикле. Тяжело признавать, что его злость не может не быть привлекательной, но это меня раздражало. Мне холодно, уже достаточно поздно, и я хотела поехать домой. У меня не было времени.  
- Эдвард, ты ведешь себя нелепо, - вздохнула я.  
- Это Я веду себя нелепо? Белла, ты едва можешь пройти по ровной поверхности, не споткнувшись, а теперь сообщаешь мне, что стала ездить на мотоциклах, МОТОЦИКЛАХ! Из всех глупых, безрассудных, сумасшедших поступков, ты совер...  
_«Почему тебе не плевать?»_ - с тоской подумала я. – _«Тебе-то какое дело, если со мной на байке вдруг что-то случится?»_  
Мне так сильно хотелось притвориться, будто парень заботится обо мне и хочет, чтобы я была в безопасности, но я знала, что это бред. Но скорее всего, он говорит просто по привычке; всего лишь раздражающий пережиток тех дней, когда он меня защищал.  
- Да ты знаешь, сколько людей ПОГИБАЕТ в авариях ежегодно? Ты этого хочешь - стать статистикой? - парень все еще кричал на меня. Уголком глаза я заметила, что остальные Каллены вышли из машины и шли к нам, несомненно, интересуясь, почему мы орем. Я зарычала: сегодняшний день состоял только из скандалов.  
- Слушай, - сказала я поспешно, - ездить на мотоцикле или не ездить - это мне решать. Я теперь взрослая и вполне могу принимать свои собственные решения.  
- Нет, значит, не можешь, если ты решаешься на нелепые поступки, такие как езда на байке! - закричал Эдвард на меня. - ТЫ НЕ В СВОЕМ УМЕ! Ты действительно рассудка ЛИШИЛАСЬ?  
Ну вот, теперь я снова разозлилась. Вот тебе извинения и перемирия, сейчас мне просто хотелось наорать в ответ. Как он смеет обращаться со мной, как с идиоткой?  
- Прекрати, Эдвард, это не твое дело.  
- Нет, мое! - продолжил он, никак не успокаиваясь.  
- Нет, не твое! - злобно сорвалась я. - Это не твоя забота, что я делаю со своей жизнью, и ты это объяснил мне, когда уходил. А сейчас, пожалуйста, уйди с моей дороги!  
Я знала, что Эдвард снова откажется, но не стала дожидаться ответа. Доверившись элементу неожиданности, я снова перезапустила двигатель и дернула руль, из-за чего мотоцикл резко развернулся, в прямо противоположную сторону от парня. Затем, игнорируя его яростные вскрики, я нажала на педаль газа со всей силы, заставляя байк помчаться вперед со скоростью пули. Через несколько секунд я была уже в двадцати метрах от ошарашенного Эдварда. Я так быстро ехала, что могла лишь на мгновение посмотреть на всю семью Калленов, которая, открыв рты, глядела на меня посреди парковки.  
- Увидимся завтра, Элис! - перекричала я грохот двигателя и ругательства Эдварда. - Можешь забрать меня в одиннадцать!  
А затем я увеличила скорость и направилась в сторону открытой дороги, продолжая широко улыбаться.  
Кто сказал, что Белла Свон не может быть крутой?

_Если бы мне нужен был тот, кто мог меня контролировать,  
Если бы мне нужен был тот, кто мог меня удержать,  
Я бы изменила свое направление  
И спаслась до того, как утонула._

"_**Drown" by Three Days Grace**_

**Примечания****переводчика****: **

[1] 1 дюйм = 2,54 см

[2] Скорее всего, автор имела в виду Fuji Rabbit – серию скутеров, которые производили в Японии с 1946 по 1968.


End file.
